


Cosmic Heroes

by Sovietwintersoldier



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Chaptered, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 83,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietwintersoldier/pseuds/Sovietwintersoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers x reader fanfiction (including Bucky and Loki)</p><p>Nick Fury gatecrashes the Avengers holiday to bring you all in for one of the most dangerous missions yet, and you are going need help from some Guardians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction uploaded on here, I really hope you all enjoy!

After what felt like months of late nights, early mornings, stress, heroic acts and saving the world you and the avengers knew it was time for a well deserved holiday. You had pitched the idea and not everyone thought it was a good one. “Listen we spend our time together under stressful situations and have no time to really get a long in a relaxed setting it will be good for all of us!” You remember looks being exchanged and Tony speaking up “(Y/n) is right, it would do us all good we can go to a private island, which would be even better” after Tony’s input it was easier to get everyone else in. That was how you were now lying down on a private beach with a cocktail in one hand and the other holding up a book. It was the second day into your holiday and you already felt 100x more relaxed.  
“This was such a good idea” Natasha was sitting next to you looking out at the sea. You smiled and set your book down before leaning up on your elbows. “It wasn’t a half bad idea, Tony helped really with finding this island” Natasha raised an eyebrow “Are you sure he didn’t hire it for a week?” you laughed and nearly choked on your drink. “That thought has crossed my mind” You were proud of your arrangement everyone seemed to be having a good time, it took a lot of explaining to Thor that he didn’t need his hammer on the beach. You also suggested that Tony bring Pepper and Thor to bring Jane which led to Darcy also tagging along which you didn’t mind at all. “Check out the captain” Natasha whispered and you followed her gaze to the sea, Steve was on body board next to Clint. “What do you think they’re doing?” you asked watching as they waited for a wave. “They’re going to race” she replied. You stood up and stretched laughing as Clint fell off his board before going back to the bar with your now empty glass. “Nat do you want one?” she shook her head and you carried on, darting across the sand. Bruce was seated at the bar. “Hey” You sat down next to him and he smiled at you. “Thank you for arranging this” you blushed and smiled back “It was my pleasure how you doing?” He adjusted his position and lifted his beer to his lips “I don’t even think about my anger, I feel free even if it is for a short while” It was common knowledge that Bruce was struggling lately and your heart squeezed at his words. “This holiday will help on a permanent basis” you said definitely and he raised his glass, you raised the now full glass the bartender had filled up and you both took a sip. You hopped off the stool and ruffled his hair. “Catch you later Bruce” He turned on his stool to watch as you left and you paused “You’re looking aren’t you?” you heard him chuckle “I’m not used to seeing you out of your uniform” you laughed and walked out slipping your shades over your eyes and smiling. There was a slight breeze and you lifted your arms.  
“Are you waiting for an iceberg?” Thor’s voice boomed, you looked over at him “You know about titanic?” his face held a puzzled expression “Jane told me to say it” Jane waved and you walked over to give her a hug. “You both made it down to the beach then?” you raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed a small smile playing on her lips. “We’re catching up later” she nodded “Don’t tell Darcy until later” “Tell her what?” Thor asked genuinely confused to the fact you know they had clearly had sex. “Oh big guy” You rested your hand on his arm “don’t worry” You left them too it and carried on walking along the beach. This week was going to be the best holiday you ever had and you wanted to make the most of it. “Enjoying your cocktail?” You froze at his voice. “Relax” You looked up and saw Loki lounging in a hammock tied between two palm trees. “What are you doing here?” You squeaked. He climbed down from the hammock and landed on the sand beside you and cocked his head. You had never saw Loki out of his usual attire and you didn’t know where look now as he was only clad in swimming trunks. “I was invited; I do not pose a threat anymore, not to you anyway” “Does-”  
“Everyone knows I’m here” you frowned. “I wasn’t told” you folded your arms over your chest and tried not to spill your drink. “It was a last minute arrangement, Thor spoke to Tony and it was agreed, do I make you uncomfortable?” his bright green eyes looked at yours assessing what your response would be. Your body relaxed and you pulled him to you in a hug. “No. No Loki you don’t make me uncomfortable” he was taken aback by your sudden intimacy but eventually wrapped his arms around you lazily. “Why are you hugging me?” Pulling away you shrug. “Proof that I’m not uncomfortable and I recommend these cocktails” He screwed up his nose. “I've never had Misguardian alcohol” you rolled your eyes and handed him your drink. “Try it” He took the glass and pushed the umbrella out of the way and lifted the rim of the glass to his lips. He didn't respond badly in fact he took another mouthful and you took it back. “If you want one there’s a bar over there” he pouted slightly and clenched his jaw. Loki wasn't used to being refused. You spun on your heel and walked back to Natasha.  
“That was a long trip”  
“I saw Loki” She shrugged and took your glass to have a sip. “We’re having a volley ball match later are you in?” you nodded “Hell yes, I'm in”  
~~~  
Tony, of course, was in charge of instructing you all what to do. Thor listened intensely to the rules and Loki stood by him clearly not paying attention. He caught your eye and winked; you averted your gaze and waited for Tony to divide the group. He closed his eyes and pointed randomly. He opened his eyes. “Okay whoever I pointed to go to that side of the net” Thor, Jane, Clint and Pepper and Bruce walked to the other side of the net. You, Steve, Loki, Natasha and Tony arranged yourselves on the other side of the net. Tony had the ball under his arm and you stood towards the back, Loki standing by you. He had a calm composure and his arms folded. “Are you even going to play?! You look like you’re waiting for a bus!” He ignored you and Tony hit the ball and Bruce hit it back with ease, Loki jumped up and smashed it over the net and into the ground. Your team cheered and Loki just rose an eyebrow at you “You were saying?” “Shut up.” When the game was tied Thor knocked it over but used too much force and the ball shot through the sand. Natasha looked down the hole the ball made. “Nice shot Thor” She commented. “That doesn’t count” Tony said crossing his arms. “It does” Pepper called from her side of the net and walked round placing her hand on his chest. “Are you sad because you lost” She feigned a pout and he couldn’t help but smile. “Drinks!” Clint yelled and you grinned, “Yes!” Tony jumped forward “A race!” he declared. “Piggy back race” Jane added. Tony pointed to her and nodded “Good thinking”  
“Random pairing” He closed his eyes again and pointed roughly to where you were each standing to pair you off. “Who have I got?” Bruce stepped forward and Pepper grinned. “I’m with Jane so it looks like you’re going to lose” Tony scowled and stooped down. “C’mon Bruce” Steve lowered himself for Natasha and Clint helped lift you on his back. Tony clearly liked arranging randomly. “Come brother, we will win this!” Thor shouted as Loki grimaced at the word brother but jumped up on his back regardless. “Hey where’s Darcy?” Jane asked, everyone started to look around and you spotted her lying down further up the beach. “Sunbathing” You all shouted her at once and eventually she stumbled over “What is going on?” She looked at you all arranged on someone’s back and started to laugh. “Smile” She lifted her phone up and you all naturally grouped together, each on someone’s back or holding the other, smiling for the picture. “What are you doing?” “Racing. To the bar” Natasha answered. She shrugged. “Okay I’ll catch up with you in a few” she lined you all up and drew a line in the sand with her foot. “Ready” you tightened your arms around Clint slightly. “GO!” everyone bounded off towards the bar, a mixture of laughing, screaming and cursing. You couldn’t control your laughter as you had mental images of what you all looked like, running up the beach on someone’s back, the heroes that saved the world...racing towards a bar. Everyone was very competitive and a few stumbled in the sand. Steve and Nat were first, although I think you were all expecting that, Pepper and Jane came in second and you and Clint a joint third with Thor and Loki, and finally Tony and Bruce. They didn’t really count because they fell over from laughing too much. Pepper went to the bar and ordered a round of drinks.


	2. Unexpected Guest

It got too around 3am when all of you were kind of tipsy, it took Thor and Loki longer to get to the same point as the rest but you were all dancing, badly, on the beach. Steve wasn’t drunk obviously, he couldn’t be but he was still flushed. Loki was dominating the middle of the awkward shaped circle you all had formed and he pulled you too him. “I LIKE THIS MISGARDIAN DRINK” You laughed and turned around to dance with him causing cheers to go up from your friends. Loki placed his hands on your hips and you smiled as you started to sway them. Jane started doing a similar thing with Thor; Darcy seemed to be having a very good time with Clint. You had moved away from Loki to the bartender and climbed on the bar swinging your legs over “You should come and have some fun” He grinned up at you “And who would make you drinks?” you reached for a bottle of alcohol unsure of what it was but took a swig nonetheless “You and I can share this one” You leaned down so your lips hovered over his and then you poured the alcohol in his slightly parted lips. It wasn’t long before he too was a glowing and someone had suggested the Limbo.   
The rest of the night was a blur of laughter, dancing and pictures being taken. One thing was still clear in your mind, you and Loki had ended up dancing again and he had followed the sway of your hips with his own, you ended up wrapping your arms around his neck and giggling, he leaned down to kiss you but ended up throwing up and then passing out.  
So, now it was 10am, you slowly opened your eyes and squinted against the harsh light. You stretched out your arm and felt a body beside you, turning your head your saw it was Loki and you cursed softly trying to remember what happened. You turned the other way and the bartender was laying that side. What the hell happened last night? You quickly peeped under the duvet and relief washed over you as you saw you had underwear on. You sat up and saw Clint stretched out at the bottom of the bed; Darcy sprawled out on top of him. You tried to make sense of whose room you were in and why everyone seemed to be in it, Thor had crashed on the couch, his arms around Jane’s waist, Bruce had his back pressed against the couch but was asleep, Pepper leaning against his chest deep in sleep. You flicked your eyes to the balcony and saw Tony on the floor. “what...” There was a sudden sound of a helicopter that got louder and your head felt like it was about to split in two. You pulled the blanket over your head, when the helicopter sounded as though it had landed you heard the familiar voice of Nick Fury. “Miss (y/l/n)” You groaned “Turn the lights off” He was silent for a moment “That’s the sun.” He stated “Block the sun out then” “OI!” He shouted, everyone simultaneously jumping and a shared groan passed between hung over lips. You saw Steve sit up from the floor beside your bed and then Nat. “Look at you. Heroes of the world.” You all struggled to work out why he was here and why you were here for that matter. “I hate to drag you away from all this fun, but I need you all to come with me” With no incentive or energy to move you all slumped and Fury walked towards the door slamming it repeatedly until you all cried out in protest. “Oh! Oh I’m sorry was I disturbing you?” He placed his hand on his chest and the grimaced “Then good, get up the universe needs you” He pointed to the bartender “And you get out who in hell even are you?” He went to answer but Fury interrupted “Did I look like I cared? My bad. Get out. This doesn’t concern you” And with that he left, leaving you all to look at each other like lost sheep. “I’m...i’m going to throw up first” Pepper said standing up. You kicked Loki awake. “Should we wake Tony?” Nat asked. You all looked at him asleep in the burning sun. “Probably, but after we took a picture first”   
\--  
You sat at the conference table clutching your head. Clint had his head on the table and eyes closed in pain. “This could’ve waited until after our holiday” Tony said for the fourth time since you had sat down. Nick smacked the table. “Damn it Stark!” I already told you, I wouldn’t have called you in unless it was serious; now shut the hell up” Tony raised his hands in defeat. No one was really with what was going on but everyone was definitely angry at Fury. “So enlighten us then” Natasha said, crossing her legs; Steve was stealing a quick glance in her direction. “I have not called you here today to save the world” Tony stood up “Well then I guess I’ll just leave” Bruce tugged at his sleeve. “Sit. Down” Fury snapped. “Again...” he glanced at Tony angrily. “You’re not here to save the world, you’re here to help save the Galaxy, which includes earth” That took you all by surprise.  
Thor and Loki tensed slightly. Nick’s gaze scanning over our faces. “That’s what I thought; Mr Stark would you like to return to your island?” He shook his head “Oh good!” He lowered himself into a chair and steepled his fingers under his chin. “Who’s threatening the galaxy?2 You asked eventually. “Thanos” You furrowed your brow “Thanos?” Nick kept his expression neutral. “We’ve invited some guests to help fill you in”  
“Who?” Steve asked, most likely perplexed with the idea of outer space life, well wider life than he anticipated. At this point Nick stood up, his hands clasping together behind his back. “They call themselves...” he gave a slight eye roll “The Guardians of the Galaxy.”


	3. But what if...

The Guardians of the Galaxy were due to arrive tomorrow, so there was not much to do but wait. You and Steve had decided to hit the gym/training area. He hung a punch bag on the hook and you opted for the treadmill, you wanted to do something distracting. “Do you think we’ll go back to the island after this is over?” he asked throwing a punch. You started the machine on a slow jogging pace before replying “I hope we do if all ends well and we can stop Thanos” more punches, increased speed to a run. “We’ll all pull through, we’ve all got each other’s back” You nodded and looked at the clock. You could tell Steve was unsure and scared, you were too but you wanted to put his mind at ease. “When we go back on holiday” you paused “We’ll go back to the beach yeah?” Steve grunted as he demolished the bag and hooked another one up. “I don’t think playing volleyball again would be wise” He replied. You laughed and increased the pace again. “No. Me either, maybe rounder’s next time” he smiled “The piggy back races were fun” you noticed his punches weren’t as hard now. “Personally I liked when Tony fell over, we should stay on the beach and have a bonfire and blankets and even marshmallows” He stopped throwing punches. “(y/n) could we really? I’d enjoy that” You slowed the machine down to a stop and climbed off it, your body had worked up a decent sweat. “Steve we are going to be fine” you placed your hand on his shoulder, “We’ll make it back to that island, all of us” He wrapped his arms around you in a hug. “You losers are all i’ve got, and Peggy” you hugged him back “How is she doing?2 He away and sat on te floor, you sat opposite and opened your bottle of water. “It depends on the day really, I went earlier that was why I was late, as soon as we landed I went to see her...she...she cried a lot asking me why I missed our dance” You lowered your gaze “Your dance?” you asked quietly. “Before I crashed and froze we were speaking, she told me where and when to meet her for a dance, I told her to make sure the music was slow so I didn’t step on her feet then the communication was lost” He choked on his words slightly. “You don’t have to continue Steve its okay, when you’re ready yeah?” He nodded “Thank you” he whispered. You leant forward and patted his knee before standing up. “Right I’m going to hit the Sauna” “You’re Lucky the girls one is always empty, the rest of us have to put up with Tony” you both laughed and you grabbed your towel swiping him with it before darting away.   
As you expected Natasha wasn’t there, you wrapped your towel around you before walking in and perching on the bench, the steam enveloped your body and you dropped your towel. You rested your elbows on the bench above you and yelped when you felt someone there. “Relax (y/n) sorry I didn’t expect you to be here”  
“What the hell Loki?” You grabbed your towel and wrapped it around you as he lowered himself to your bench. “The men’s one is always full” You could understand why he was in here; the guys did tend to occupy a lot of space in their one. “You could’ve at least said something when I came in” he closed his eyes. “I was in my own world sorry”  
“Thinking about Thanos?” He shook his head. “I was thinking if we’d make it back to our holiday” you couldn’t help but smile. “Steve was just talking to me about the same thing”  
“It’s only because none of us really want to face the fact if we don’t win we might all die” cheery. “If’s are dumb” Loki chuckled. “Wise words pet” You relaxed and loosened your towel, Loki would never try anything. “Did I kiss you?” He asked opening his eyes and looking at you. You shook your head “You leaned down to but before you could you threw up a little practically in my mouth” He grimaced. “I shouldn’t have asked I’d rather not have known that” You laughed and he eventually joined in. He leaned over you to pour water over the stones. “You could’ve asked”   
“And miss you getting flustered?” You batted his arm playfully and leant back. For the next 30 minutes you both sat in a comfortable silence. Loki didn’t seem too interested in the arrival of the Guardians, in fact he seemed calmer than usual. “Do you believe you’ll survive whatever is going happen?” He stood up, bead of sweat sliding down his torso. “I’ve escaped death more times than you know” With that he went to the door but lingered. “You seem to be concerning yourself with what other people are thinking, you should ask yourself what you think, only you can save yourself, I learnt that the hard way” He slipped out of the door and left you alone with your thoughts. He was right of course about the fact you were wondering about everyone else’s opinions but you were too scared to even think about your outcome. Eventually you left the sauna and your way to your temporary room to shower. The sauna had helped relaxed you so you hoped you would be able to sleep tonight.  
When you walked out of the shower you caught sight of your phones buzzing and saw Natasha’s ID alerting you that she had text you. All going to that restaurant on the corner of the street. You slipped into a pair of jeans, your boots and pulled on a black tank top. The base you were situated in at the moment was inside a warehouse, well the airship you were in was inside a warehouse, the invisible shield camouflaging it. . I fit need to fly off the warehouse was abandoned with no roof so the ship could easily fly off. Reaching for your leather jacket you finally made your way out of the ship. It wasn’t good to be cooped up so the fresh air was welcoming.  
“You made it!” Clint called standing up to hug you. Nat, Clint and Bruce were sitting around a table. “No one else?” You asked, Nat shook her head. “Steve is on his way but the others aren’t coming.” You shrugged out of your jacket and placed it on the back of your chair before sitting down and picking up a menu. You didn’t think you would’ve been hungry but looking at the options made your stomach growl. “What are you having?” You asked Bruce as he scanned his own menu. “Probably just a burger and fries, I need something filling”  
“(Y/n) share this dish with me!” Natasha said as she moved round the table to sit by you. “Sure” Steve walked in at that point and smiled at us. “Was Tony in the sauna?” You asked earning a laugh as he sat down. “Luckily no”  
“Loki was in the women’s one” Natasha pulled a face, “What were you and Loki doing in the sauna?” You blushed and started to explain but Clint cut in. “I bet it wasn’t just the stones that were hotting up” he winked and you spoke out in protest “No! It wasn’t like that” The others found his comment amusing and you couldn’t help but smile at their teasing. If you pushed everything out of your mind and just focused on the meal it was like a normal night out between a group of friends, it was almost normal; but of course you were made up of a 95 year old soldier, what is classed as a mutant, a spider and a hawk. After you had all ordered you swirled the straw in your drink watching the ice cubes get disturbed and sink under slightly. Bruce nudged you causing you to jump slightly. “Hey you okay?” You nodded “Fine, thank you” he smiled reassuringly. You spoke with him for a little while, laughing and joking about, it was good not to be all in hero mode, and this was more relaxing than the sauna ever was. The food arrived and Natasha scooted closer to you so you could both reach the platter. Once everyone demolished their food you were all leaning back and prodding your stomachs.   
“I’m having a food baby!” You declared rubbing your stomach. Clint snorted 2that means I’m having one too” Steve was okay as usual what with his 4x faster metabolism. “I think I’ll go have an early night” Natasha said, Steve stood up. “I’ll walk you back I could use an early night as well” She shrugged and nodded, Bruce stood up too, “Would you mind if I came too?”   
“Course not” Steve replied smiling. They said their goodbyes and Clint looked at you. “Bar?  
“God yes!”  
Spending time with Clint was one of the simpler pleasures in life. You understood each other relatively well, especially when it came to one of you feeling ticked off, the other knew not to ask and just buy the goodies. The amount of times you’ve stayed up until 3am with cheap takeout watching crap films with Clint was too shameful to count. He tapped his glass against yours and you smiled. “How do you feel about Loki being here?” Clint shrugged. “I’ll accidently shoot him with and arrow” You raised an eyebrow “You never miss aim” He sighed. “I’m over what he did to me2 You knew better than to push him for more information on that matter.  
It was 11:30pm when you both walked out into the cold air. Your breath visible in front of you. You rubbed your arms up and down with your hands and hopped from one foot to the next. Clint linked your arm “Let’s go back and stay up gossiping, just us girls” he said playfully and you giggled. “Yeah, just us girls.” I didn’t take long to get back and he lingered by your door. “Everything okay?” he nodded, “It’s just tomorrow...” You leaned into his side. “Get some sleep” He placed his arm around you and kissed the top of your head before moving his arm and walking off down the corridor to his room. The only things in your room was a bed, couch, TV and bathroom. There was also a small surface with an emergency phone. If you wanted a hot drink there was a machine down the corridor. Tonight you knew sleep wouldn’t come easy. Your phone started to ring and you were surprised to see it was Bruce. “Hi you is this a booty call?” his laugh made you smile “No it’s not I’m at the store do you want anything?”   
“I thought you went back earlier?”  
“Couldn’t sleep” you paused and bit your lip trying to think about what you could ask for. “Chocolate”  
“I’ll swing by your room later with it”  
“Thanks Bruce” You hung up and changed into sweat pants but left your tank top on. You ended up snapchatting Clint and Tony while you waited for Bruce.   
\--  
“I got you two big bars” he said handing you the chocolate. “Thank you” His lips curved into a slight smile “Goodnight”  
“Night Bruce” You clutched the chocolate and padded down the corridor to the drinks machine and pressed the button for tea, grabbing a stirrer and sugar packets and your now full cup you sat down and carefully opened one of the chocolate wrappers. There were two tables and four chairs next to the machine so you have plenty of room to stretch out. As you added the sugar to your tea and stirred you could see Steve marching down. “Can’t sleep?” You asked a she drew closer. “No, i’m going to the gym” You held your hand up and pointed to the chair next to yours. “Sit”  
“Bu-”  
“Sit.” He sighed and walked over to the chair; you went back to the machine to get him a drink and then handed it to him. You broke off some chocolate and he took it. You nodded back to your room. “I have a couch” He shrugged and nodded, following as you headed back to your room. You curled your legs under your body and held cup between your hands enjoying the warmth. Steve had a brooding expression his fingers interlocked around his cup. “What’s on your mind capsicle?” he toyed with his cup “Everything is going to change tomorrow” your hand ran over the side of your neck suddenly feeling the weight of the situation. “I don’t really know what to say” He didn’t reply and continued to look down his brow furrowed. “It’s definitely not going to be easy” He gave a closed mouth smile and his eyes crinkled in the corners. “I don’t need easy, I just need possible” You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder. “Nothing is impossible” You felt his head rest on yours. “Let’s hope that’s true” You finished your drink and placed the empty cup on the floor. Steve did the same but made no sign that he was going to leave yet. You scooted closer and he lifted his arm so you could lay your head on his chest. His arms closed around you, immediately making you feel safe.   
When you woke up, you were dazed and confused. It took a couple of seconds to grasp the fact you were sprawled on the couch, your limbs tangled with Steve’s. The door swung open. “It’s time, get ready” Fury’s voice commanded. “I don’t even want to know!” He said spotting Steve, who was now also awake. His eyes scanned over your face. “Hello” He whispered. “Morning” You untangled yourself from his body and he sat up. “I am really sorry (y/n) I should’ve gone back to my room” You cupped his face and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “Go and get ready” he nodded and stood up, leaving you alone to get ready. As soon as you got in the shower you wished you could just stay hidden away in there, but what good would that do? It took a lot of effort to turn the shower off. You stepped in to your leggings and pulled on your cropped halter neck top (as you planned on working out after) Your boots were by the door, you quickly put them on and headed to the table you were all at yesterday. Tony was handing out bagels. “Ah! Look who decided to wake up!” He handed you one and you took it nudging him with your shoulder.  
“Shut up you was up late as well” He smiled sadly and went to Thor offering him one. It looked like everyone had had a rough night. Fury walked into the room his good eye assessing each of us. “Thank you all for actually waking up” No one really appreciated his humour right now, in fact you struggled to tell if he was being serious of sarcastic.   
“Bagel?” Tony asked shaking the box slightly, Nick shook his head. “Your loss” He took a b it out of his own and sat down placing the box on the table. The air was heavy with tension; you ripped some of your bagel, eating in small bites. Maria Hill strode up to Nick and in a hushed voice alerted him of something, he followed her out. “Are hey here?”Thor asked standing up to get a better look. “Sit down. Wait” Loki said calming pulling on his brother’s arm. He sat back down and shook Loki’s hand off. “I don’t know how these people are going to help us” Clint was slumped in his chair looking at the table, his fingers drumming on the surface. “It doesn’t matter how, as long as it does help.” You snapped angry at his incontinence.   
Nick walked back in. “I present The Guardians of the Galaxy” You all jolted to attention, looking behind him. “Guardians I present the Avengers”


	4. Chapter 4-The Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my best to update as much as I can, thank you all for the kudos and hits, feedback would be appreciated because I have a question for you all soon!

Steve dropped his bagel, Tony and Bruce exchanged a look, you were also pretty sure your jaw was dropped. “Bagel?” Tony asked lifting the box. The racoon jumped up on the table and snatched a bagel. “Rocket! We were supposed to look awesome!” The man in the red coat mumbled. The Racoon snarled “They offered food shut up, ignore him he’s only here to look pretty” Tony snorted “That’s my job!” Thor was frowning. “Is that a tree?”   
“I am Groot” that taken you by surprise. “It talks fascinating” Thor stood up “I am Thor, son of Odin of Asgard”   
“I am Groot”  
“Yes, you said that I am Thor” he replied slightly confused.  
“I am Groot”  
“I am Thor” he repeated. "I wouldn’t bother that’s all he says” The man in the coat sat down. “I’m Peter or better known as Starlord, that’s Rocket, Groot, Gamora and Drax.  
“I’m Tony also known as Iron man”  
“You’re not made of iron” Drax pointed out. Tony went to speak but shook his head, “That’s capsicle” Steve stood up and reached over to shake Peter’s hand. “I’m Steve. Steve Rogers” He glared at Tony slightly before sitting down. We went round the table with introductions before the other Guardians sat down. “Let’s get to the matter at hand” Fury said, his eye looking at each of us. “Thanos” Gamora shifted slightly, her green skin contrasting against the dark chair. She caught your eye and you smiled slightly. “I know nothing of this man, so I’ll leave it up to you to explain” There was a short pause. Peter shifted in his seat and Groot attempted to sit down. There was a chair by you and you ushered him over “Here Groot” He came over slowly and sat down, his arm outstretched and in his hand was a flower. You grinned up at him and took the delicate thing from him. “Thank you” You whispered, it appeared as though he smiled and then he turned round to Peter. “I’m going to let Gamora explain she knows more than me” All eyes flicked to her and she looked extremely uncomfortable.   
“Thanos was born on Saturn’s moon Titan, he carries the deviants gene. He became fascinated with nihilism and death, worshiping and eventually falling in love with the physical embodiment of death, Mistress Death. Wishing to impress Mistress Death, Thanos gathered an army of villainous aliens and began a nuclear bombardment of Titan that killed millions of his race. He plans to come to earth seeking universal power in the form of the cosmic cube.”   
“The Tesseract” Steve said, his face set like stone. “He also is collecting all the infinity stones” Peter added. “I am Groot” Rocket stood in the chair and pointed to Groot. “My pal here makes an excellent point, how are we planning to stop him?” Fury pointed to Gamora. “You come with me I need more information” She stood up and nodded. He then pointed to the rest of us. “The rest of you get acquainted you’ll be seeing a lot of each other and start thinking of a plan.” He strode of and left you all to sit awkwardly. “I was planning on going to the gym after, I’m going to follow through with that plan” You pushed your chair back and went to walk off. “It was nice meeting you” Natasha grabbed your arm. “You can’t leave right now” You sighed and went back to your seat.   
“Does he have connections on earth?” Tony asked. Peter pouted slightly, “I would think so I don’t know for sure”  
“He must do if he’s planning on coming for a visit” Clint motioned with his hands that he was letting an arrow fly. “Do I need to take care of these people once we find them” Drax scowled. “You need to kill them not take care of them!” “It’s an expression big guy” Peter said gently and Drax nodded. “We need it to be discreet we need an assassin” Natasha raised her hand. “no you’re too valuable, plus you will no doubt be needed to help track information, no one works a computer like you” Tony said running his hand over his neatly trimmed beard. “Capsicle! Can you get in touch with frosty?” Steve tenses, “Are you insinuating that Bucky isn’t valuable?” You bit your lip feeling bad for Steve. “I wasn’t suggesting that Steve, take down your defense there Rogers, he’s got to be the number 1 assassin, he won’t be seen, he won’t be caught”   
“Steve I’ll go in with Bucky” You said softly and he shook his head. “I will”  
“Not a great plan Cap, you’ll be noticed instantly and you’d mother Bucky or he’d mother you, (y/n) would be the best person to help out” Steve sunk a little in his chair. “I’ll call Bucky in” The Guardians sat looking from Tony to each of you. “What do we do?” Rocket asked. “Find out his plans, dates, times, where he plans to land on earth, how he plans on getting here, I’m sure people know something up in the galaxy that are willing to share information for a price”   
“Are you taking charge Stark? Because you in charge isn’t the greatest idea” Loki asked. “I prefer the term managing, can you Guardians do that?” Peter nodded. “If anyone can get information it’s Starlord” Peter said, dramatically standing up and then slipping on the headphones that are around his neck. “He does this a lot” Drax commented. Peter closed his eyes and started to dance. “This man guards the galaxy?” Thor said amused. “Hey! We all went up against Ronan the Defiler and won, we saved your sorry ass, if he got to earth..”   
“It’s okay he didn’t mean anything by it” You flicked your eyes over to Thor and shook your head slightly. “This is all well and good, so can I leave now?” Loki asked. “Who is this guy?” Rocket pointed to Loki and bared his teeth. “I don’t trust him”   
“Charming” Thor frowned. “He is my brother”   
“They are Norse God’s” Natasha added and Rocket decided then would be the best time to back down a little. “If reindeer games wants to go he can go”   
“Then I’m leaving to!” You stood up for a second time and followed Loki out. He grabbed your hand and you jumped slightly. “Loki?” He clenched his jaw and pulled you alongside him. “I need you to come with me”


	5. Chapter 5- panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying it so far! If you want a chapter to be more focused on a particular character just leave a name in the comments, big things to come my friends, big things.

You were currently in Loki’s room sitting on his couch. He was pacing back and forth his brilliant green eyes occasionally looking at your own (e/c) eyes. “Loki what is this about?” You grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was sitting next to you. “What’s wrong?” You loosened your grip on his arm and he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, his hands ran through his raven hair and he breathed out. “I’ve had my fair share of dealing with evil beings, the ones that I used to be in contact with when I came to New York, they were all under the order of Thanos, like his little workers.” You didn’t really piece it together so you waited for him to continue. “(y/n) we can’t go against him we will lose” You leaned back into the couch and ran your hand over your face. “I know it seems like it now but-”  
“No you don’t understand we won’t win” You tucked your knees up. “You said yourself that you’ve escaped death more times than I could count” He smiled at that and looked at you. “Listen, Loki it’s okay to feel like this, I think we all do right now, but didn’t you hear Tony? We can slow down amount of time Thanos has so we have more to work out what to do.” You carefully reached out to rest your hand on his knee. “It’s only been what? An hour? We will do this; remember what Tony said to you in New York that time?”  
“That you will all damn well avenge the earth”   
“Look at me” He flicked his eyes in your direction and you cupped his face. “Hold on to that, nothing will stop us from trying, those people out there can’t defend themselves we’re all they have, and wouldn’t you like to know someone was looking out for you?”  
“No one is” He replied sadly. “You’re wrong, I am, all the others are” You removed your hands and then leaned down so your head was on his lap. He tensed and looked down at you confused. “Just...stay here with me for a few minutes” He nodded. “I’m proud of you. You do know that don’t you?” He shrugged. “You’ve made it here today, not many people could do that”  
“I’m not just a person” You laughed. “No you’re a God, so what are you scared of?”   
“Myself”   
“What?” He frowned. “I’m drawn to things I shouldn’t be what if Thanos or one of the others offer me something if I help their cause, I am weak when it comes to things I want” His gaze lingered a little long on your face before he pushed you off his lap and stood up. You stood up too and wrapped your arms around him so he couldn’t walk away. “You won’t.” You whispered definitely, He awkwardly rested his hands on your waist as you hugged him. “Um (y/n)...”   
“Promise me.” His grip tightened on your waist. “Promise me that you won’t and if you break that promise I will kill you” His face was right by yours and you heard his breath hitch and then a quiet laugh. “I promise” He whispered. You had a soft spot for villainous people apparently; maybe opting to go with Bucky wasn’t such a good idea after all...  
\--  
“I’M HOOKED ON A FEELING I’M HIGH ON BELIEVING THAT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH ME LIPS AS SWEET AS CANDY” Peter pointed at you in shock. “You know this song?” You laughed and nodded. You had saw Peter wondering the corridors with his headphones on mouthing along to whatever he was listening to. It took less than a few seconds to join in and he moved one of the head phones and beamed. He danced over to you and you both ended up dancing in the corridor to Hooked on a feeling. “I’m not sure what I was expecting when I knew you were coming here but this wasn’t it”  
“I could say the same” He replied, pausing his music. “So is that your taste in music?”   
“My mom made me this mix tape, it’s all I had left after she died, turns out she left me another mix tape so it’s all I listen to, it’s comforting, like she’s still here with me.” You smiled gently. “I’m sorry about your mom” He smiled back. “Thank you” He carried on walking down the corridor and you turned around to call after him. “How long has it been since you’ve had a burger?”   
And that’s how you ended up sitting in McDonalds with Peter and Clint. It was determined to be better if Rocket, Groot and Drax stayed at base because attention was the something you really didn’t need. Clint happened to catch you on the way out and decided to tag along. “Why are you both getting a burger anyway like it could be the end of the world and you want to eat burgers? I’m not complaining I’m actually impressed” You reached in the bag and handed Peter his burger and fries and then Clint his. “Because it’s been years since Peter had a McDonalds” Clint unwrapped his burger and grinned. “I feel like a child again this is magical” Peter commented taking a bite and then another. Luckily you thought this might be the result so you had ordered another couple, plus you were hungry. Once you were finished you burped and quickly covered your mouth with your hand while the two boys cracked up. “Oh (y/n) that’s way more impressive than mine!” Clint said between laughs. You picked up your coke and caught the straw between your teeth. “Did you enjoy it?” You asked looking at Peter and ignoring Clint’s comment. “I feel a lot more comfortable around you guys now and I don’t think I’ve ever tasted anything so good in a while”  
“You should try her brownies”  
“You bake?” You nodded and kicked Clint under the table and he yelped. “Sometimes” Your phone started to buzz and you cursed when you saw it was Fury.  
“Hello?”  
“Where are you?” He snapped down the phone, loud enough for both Clint and Peter to hear. “Eating burgers with Clint and Peter for lunch” “You get your sorry ass back here now!” He hung up and Clint started laughing. “Ignore him where to next, Starlord any preferences?” Peter went to reply and you held your hand up. “We’ll do stuff later, it’s my ass on the line not yours Clint please don’t be a dick and come back with me” He sighed and scraped his chair back. “Fine but you have to bake me brownies” He leaned down to kiss your cheek and Peter pointed between the two of you.  
“Are you two a couple?” Before you could reply Clint wrapped his arms around your waist and planted another kiss on your cheek and rested his chin on your shoulder. “Actually we’re married” You were laughing too hard to deny it at this point. “No Peter we’re not dating and we’re definitely not married” You untangled Clint’s arms from around you and headed to the doors of the restaurant. “He wishes though”  
“I’d marry you for your cooking alone” Peter laughed too, “If it’s good then I would too” You blushed slightly and walked out in to the busy street. “I’m not marrying either of you” Clint picked you up and you stared at him “really?”  
“Really.” You swung your leg around his waist so you could shift your weight and end up on his back. “Much better!” He mumbled a reply but it was lost in the sound of chatter around you. Peter walked along side Clint talking, but you paid no attention and just looked at all the people walking past. They could all die. Stop that. Don’t think that. You have to stop Thanos so they don’t die. Clint still didn’t set you down when you made it back to base and then to Fury. “I hope you had a nice time while you were out”  
“We only had lunch” You shot back and slid off his back. “We need to eat” He didn’t have an answer to that and pointed to the monitor. “Recognise him?” you looked at the screen and shook your head. “Get acquainted with his face that’s who you and Barnes are going after”   
“Who is he?”   
“The taskmaster, the bad guys graduate from his academy for henchmen” You looked at Clint and he was frowning. “Has Steve called in Bucky?” Fury shook his head. “He went over to where Bucky is currently living to bring him in, he left an hour ago.” Maria was leaning over another screen and you walked over gently tapping her shoulder. “Can you send over all the information on the Taskmaster to me so I can brief Bucky please?” She nodded and you walked past Fury. “The Guardians are going back today but will return in a couple of days” Peter was currently sitting back at the conference table and looked as you as you went past. “Thank you for today”  
“It was only a burger” You smiled and headed to your room. When you opened your door you were surprised to see it was occupied. “Bucky?” He was standing by the bed and spun around. You reached out to shake his hand and when your fingers touched his he faded in a green light. You turned around slightly panicked. “Loki?!” You hissed.


	6. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big question for you all soon! As usual feedback would be amazing thank you for all reading

The bathroom door opened, Loki and Steve walked out laughing. “Thank you Loki” you looked between them confused and then Bucky walked out behind them, a smile on his lips. “What the hell?” Steve placed an arm around your shoulder “I thought I would break you into meeting Bucky slowly” you shoved him off and glared at Loki. He smiled and walked out. You held your hand out and Bucky took it in his to shake. “(y/n) it’s good to finally meet you, Steve has been hiding you away” for too long, damn Bucky was good looking. “He tried to fill me in about you on the way over” You looked at Steve “All the bad things” You playfully swatted his arm and smiled slightly. “I can believe that” Steve looked from you to Bucky and nodded. “Good this turned out better than expected, I’ll leave you to get briefed” You waved slightly as Steve left and then sat on the floor, motioning for Bucky to do the same. He sat opposite crossed legged and you held out your device which projects the information in front of and around you. Tony leant it to you but you haven’t got around to giving it back yet. “We are infiltrating The Taskmasters Academy” You moved the screen around so it was in front of Bucky and he nodded. “This is our target” You went to slide that projection over and the connection was interfered and Fury’s face appeared.   
“There’s been a change of plan” he said. “What change of plan?”   
“I’m afraid we’ve found some faults with our original idea, we can’t attack the taskmaster yet until we attack his illegal workers”  
“Illegal workers?” Bucky asked confused. “They are selling weapons to unknown sources, we need to find those that are selling them, they aren’t evil, they are just doing the work, most likely for extra money which the Taskmaster has offered” He let you process that before continuing. “We need to find out where the Taskmaster is keeping these weapons and whether he plans on selling any to Thanos”  
“So you want us to go undercover?” Nick nodded. “Well actually for that part you have to go under cover with someone else, when you actually attack the taskmaster you’re with Bucky” You nodded and Nick left the communication. “So now I guess you have time to get used you everybody until you and I need to go in on our mission” You looked at him and noticed the sad look on his face. “Hey, Bucky are you okay with doing this sort of work again?” He snapped to attention and nodded. “It’s for good right?” You nodded eagerly. “I wouldn’t do it if it was to help the bad guys” He smiled gently. “Then I guess I could start with getting to know you” You moved all the projections down and picked up the device. You spent roughly two hours with Bucky you both telling each different things about yourselves. Some stuff you never expected to say but it ended up all falling out anyway. At the moment Bucky was flexing his metal hand. “I hated it at first but it’s growing on me”  
“It’s part of you, and when you learn to love yourself that means all of you”   
“You’re not freaked out by it” You scanned your eyes over it and then held your hand out to touch it. “Not in the slightest” He wrapped it around your waist and you giggled because his finger tips brushed against your side. “It doesn’t feel horrible?” He asked quite surprised. “I think it’s the opposite of horrible, I bet the girls swoon” A playful grin fell over his lips. “Are you swooning doll?” You flashed him the same playful smile and fell back with the back of your hand against your forehead. “Oh Bucky!” You fell down so your head was on his shoulder and he laughed. “I like you (y/n)” You beamed up at him and sat up straight. “I like you too Bucky, going on mission with you is going to be fun”   
“You don’t judge”   
“I judge people how they deserve to be judged”   
“And I don’t deserve to be judged badly” You shook your head. “I don’t think I could ever judge you badly” There was a knock on your door and Bucky immediately shot his head up. “Calm down its just Steve”  
“How do you know?”  
“He’s the only one who knocks” Bucky smiled. “Come in Steve” He pushed opened the door and grinned. “So you got on then?” Bucky nodded and pulled you over to his lap. “Why haven’t you introduced me to her sooner?”You blushed and rested your hand over his arm. “Been busy” He reached down to give you his hand and you took it so he could pull you up. “We’ve been assigned to a mission” You nodded and heard Bucky stand up. “Buck you can’t come on this mission with us but you can come to the briefing” He nodded and followed you both out.   
“I heard they were thinking about calling in Sam” Steve nodded. “I heard the same”  
“You’ve already asked him haven’t you?”   
“He’s exact words were ‘why would I get involved in alien shit’ and then ‘when do I start’” You and Bucky both chuckled, he looked down at you and had the same playful smile on his lips, which you found your eyes lingered on for maybe a little too long. Fury was waiting at the conference table for you and gestured to the seats. The three of you sat down. “I’ve decided that you and Steve would work better together for this mission, we believe we already had found the place where the dealers live so we’re sending you in”  
“Why two of us?” Fury sighed. “It’s not going to be a night mission, it might be a long one but it all plays a part in helping us find new information and who is involved with helping Thanos come to earth, if we stop them we stop Thanos for longer.”  
“Like (y/n) said why two of us?”  
“The place the suspected dealers live is a small town, you need to fit in and it’s easier to do that when you move with someone else”  
“Like a couple?” Bucky suggested. “Exactly like that” Fury replied. You and Steve both looked at each other, expressions neutral. “When do we move in and where is it?” Steve asked.  
“Telluride, Colorada and tomorrow” You exchanged glances. “Any issues agents?” You both shook your heads. “Get friendly with everyone and make your relationship believable, the world depends on it.”With that he left and you looked to Steve. “Make it believable?” Steve blushed and you turned away. “I better pack” Steve nodded and you smiled at Bucky before going back to your room already finding a suitcase with clothes in and files. Fury works fast.” You didn’t bother looking through the case, just zipped it up and lay back on the bed. This was the last thing you expected to be doing. You moved the case to the floor and your door swung open Clint charging in. “What is it?”  
“Fury should’ve picked me!” You laughed and patted the space next to you on the bed. “He picked Steve”  
“I would’ve been a great fake boyfriend”  
“Clint I love you but you would’ve overplayed it” He half smiled. “I guess, I just can’t cope without you around”   
“N’aw!” You lifted your pillow and hit him with it. “Skype me then while I’m away” he took your pillow and hit you back. “Not the same” There was a loud roar like noise going from the other side of the base and you both immediately stood up and ran to the door, Tony was running in the opposite direction. “What the hell happened?” He was breathless. “I may have purposely set the Hulk off”


	7. God of Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi me again, thank you for all your kudos and hits, it makes me happy knowing people actually read my story!  
> The vine part was based of a tumblr post so credit to the owner (I don't have a link if I find it I'll upload it)  
> comments and feedback would be lovely so I know what you all think!
> 
> The reader will obviously end up with one of the characters but it's up to you who (minus the ones that have somebody) but have a lot of relationships to build on and characters so get thinking who you want to be with.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID IT FOR THE VINE?” You yelled as Tony sat down on your bed. He shrugged and jutted out his bottom lip. “It’s all over the internet and so I tried it out by practising my parkour skills, Bruce was in the way so I pushed him but he tripped down the stairs and then turned in to the big green bean” You pinched the top of your nose. “So you just ran away and left it down to everyone else to calm him down” He nodded. “He would’ve smashed me” Clint had his arms folded but was laughing quietly. “How are your Parkour skills?” He asked and Tony smirked. “Look on vine it’s uploaded” You resisted the urge to punch his face and Clint pulled out his phone searching for Tony’s vine. “It’s already had over 2 million views” You walked over to Clint to look at his screen. Tony was filming him running around and 4 seconds in he pushed Bruce, who then changed and as he ran away he turned the camera round to face and swore loudly and that’s when the vine cut out. You hid your smile but Clint was erupting with laughter. “He should’ve smashed you, you would’ve deserved it”  
“I wasn’t supposed to push him down the stairs” Fury’s voice yelled down the corridor and you all jumped. “Looks like you’re about to be worse than smashed” You leaned over and grabbed Tony by the ear. He yelled out in pain and tried to get out of your grip, he had no choice but to follow you out of the room. Fury was walking up with a pissed off Natasha and Thor behind him. You let go of his ear and Tony turned to you. “Please don’t leave me” You patted his shoulder and walked back in your room and left Tony. Clint stood by the door and laughing hysterically. “Did I just hear Natasha shock Tony” Clint nodded “He’s on the floor” You smirked and crossed your legs. “Oh you have company”  
“What?”  
“Steve coming this way” You sighed and waited for him to walk in. “Sorry to turn up but I think we need to discuss the mission” You nodded and ushered him to sit on the bed. Clint held up his hands “Okay been as you’re begging for me help”  
“Clint we aren’t asking you for your-”   
“Begging for my help” He repeated. “You need to be a believable couple, so I’m going to walk out of the room and come back in let’s see how couple like you can be.” Steve half nodded. “It’s not a bad plan” Clint smiled “Good” He walked out the door and you moved to the couch. Steve followed and sat down next to you. “Lie down” You instructed, he swung his legs up on the couch and you scooted back between his legs. He tensed up but eventually relaxed, his arms wrapped around your waist and your folded your arms over his, your legs tangled with his. Clint walked back in and beamed. “Perfect!” You and Steve both smiled and you tilted your head up to kiss his cheek. “GUYS PLEASE DATE IN REAL LIFE!” You giggled. “Okay no you’re not allowed to date” He said hugging you. “Clint” He sighed. “You can’t grow up”  
“I’m practically the same age as you!”  
“Can’t grow up I raised you as my own” You had learnt to become accustomed with his usual antics and just hugged him back. Steve stood up. “So about the mission” You pushed Clint off and looked over Steve. “Steve it will be fine there isn’t a lot to plan for you just have to act like we’re in love it won’t be that hard. “Better start practising your kissing” Clint joked and left the room. Steve had a blush across his cheeks and you were pretty sure you did too. “He’s not wrong” You casually commented. Steve stepped closer and pulled you to his chest. Your hand rested on his shoulder as you stood on your tip toes and he leaned down. He pressed his lips against yours and you kissed back immediately, sighing slightly, his lips parted so he could push yours open. Before it turned into a make out session you pulled away. You weren’t sure whether you expected sparks to fly when you kissed him but you just didn’t feel that way about Steve, it was an empty kiss, a nice kiss, but empty. Dutiful. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the airport” You nodded and let him go.  
\--  
The plane ride had gone better than expected but Steve barely made any conversation and wouldn’t touch you. Maybe he felt awkward about the kiss? You shrugged and walked up to your temporary home, luckily no neighbours were out to stop and chat. You placed your case in the hall way and looked over at Steve. “Ok is everything alright? You haven’t spoken in over an hour and you won’t come near me? We’re supposed to be couple” He looked surprised at your outburst. “Nothing to say? Was my kiss that bad?” He shook his head and you walked over to him pointing your finger at his chest. “Listen, I understand that you don’t like me, but we need to get over that because this is our mission, so you are going to have to hold my hand and kiss me again okay?” He was backed against the wall at this point, still with nothing to say. “Dammit Steve!” You closed your eyes and leaned up to kiss him, you couldn’t think of anything else. This kiss was different than the one last night. It felt...meaningful? You pulled away and slowly opened your eyes and squealed. “WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?” Loki was up the wall slightly breathless. “I didn’t think this through very well did I pet?” You placed your hands on either side of you head and then walked over and slapped him around the face. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”   
“I heard you were going with Steve, I didn’t think he could pull it off”  
“Neither did Clint but you don’t see him doing this?! I just kissed you!” Loki smirked “It was a very nice kiss”  
“Did you think you could pretend to be Steve? Of course your magic would disappear when I touched you”  
“I didn’t expect you to touch me”  
“We’re a couple!” You groaned and sat at the bottom of the stairs. “Fury is going to kill me” Loki cautiously pushed himself off the wall. “I thought this through, I told Steve he would be more comfortable with Natasha and he agreed, so after a couple of weeks, Steve and Natasha are coming to stay” You frowned. “And you got this passed Fury?”  
“He didn’t have a compelling argument, he just threatened me if I messed up the mission, so we have to be convincing” He slipped an arm around your waist and helped you stand up. “So we should get better acquainted” He whispered before leaning down to kiss you, compared with Steve you felt butterflies erupt in your stomach and you were almost nervous. Loki’s kiss was surprisingly gentle and you found yourself reaching up to cup his face. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on yours. “Still mad?” You shook your head. “Good, let’s settle in our new home”


	8. normality

One bed. You stood in the bedroom and just stared. “Loki?” he walked in behind you with his own case. “Can you magic another bed?” He frowned and then realised why you asked. “I don’t have that kind of magic” He mumbled. You hauled your case to the bed and unzipped it, starting to take out the clothes to put away. “At least it’s a nice house” You commented. Loki was sorting his own clothes out and nodded. “There’s no food though”  
“We’ll have to go shopping then first thing” You looked up at Loki unpacking and snorted. “What?”  
“Nothing, just the God of mischief has to pretend to be my lover plus you look so normal doing this” He smiled slightly. “I’ve become accustomed with your mortals daily routine”  
“Stop saying mortals, you have to use terms of endearment in public around me”   
“Ok” You finished unpacking and shoved the suitcase under the bed, Loki doing the same with his. “I’m going to look around and then I guess we’ll have to go shopping” You paused “Did Fury give you the money?” He reached in the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a wallet. “He gave me this” He threw it at you and you caught it before looking at the credit cards. “We should find a cash point and see how much we have”   
“I like that idea” You popped your head around the bathroom door, it just so happened to be ensuite which you’ve always wanted. There was a bathtub and a separate shower corner and a toilet and basin. You left the bedroom and walked down the corridor to the guest room, which had the same set up as the master bedroom, including ensuite. There was an office at the end of the corridor and then just a ‘chillout’ room. You ran down the stairs to the living room and grinned. There were two couches and a coffee table, there was also a fireplace with a TV on the wall above it, and the window was large looking out on the beautiful front lawn. You ran your hand over the fabric of the couch and beamed. Would Fury let you keep this house after? The next stop was the kitchen. It was fairly big, complete with a dish washer, oven and washing machine. The island had four stools alongside it and a sink on the top. Perfect. The fridge freezer was opposite the back door which you unlocked and stepped out into the quaint garden. It had a garden chair set and a small shed at the bottom, flowers alongside the hedges and decking at the bottom. Whoever lived here previously clearly did a good job in maintaining the house and garden.   
You walked back in the kitchen to see Loki had changed into dark washed skinny jeans and a white vest top, his hair not in its usual slicked back style and left natural. He was placing his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans and he smiled when you walked in. “What do you think?” You opened your mouth to speak but no words came. He picked up his sunglasses off the island and slipped them on his head. “It’s hot out love you might want to get changed” You nodded and slowly walked past taking him in. “You can gawk later go” You blushed and darted upstairs. You grabbed your phone to update Fury.   
“Everything is up to your expectations I hope?”  
“Exceeded them actually, we’re going out to buy food now”  
“Make sure you mingle, get friendly”  
“Of course sir” He hung up and you slipped out of your clothes before pulling on jean shorts and a tank top. You went to the bathroom to quickly apply simple makeup and then ran your hand through your hair before placing your sunglasses on the top and put on a slick of lip gloss. You felt strange dressing like this but it was also nice to feel normal. Loki was still in the kitchen when you got downstairs and his eyes raked over your body. “You should wear shorts more often” You shook your head and pulled your shoulder bag on. “Come on then babe” He laughed and followed you to the front door, he locked it behind you both and you started down the pathway. It was quite hot and you were suddenly glad you had shorts on. You felt Loki grab your hand and lace his fingers with yours. His touch was cool and you suddenly hoped that your palm wasn’t sweaty. You both headed down the street and he rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know how to act as a boyfriend”  
“I thought you said you would be better than Steve?” He shrugged “He’s too soldier like” You smiled “I think you’re doing a good job right now” You squeezed his hand gently and he looked down at you, a twinkle in his eye. “Do we know where the grocery store is?” You shook your head and started to laugh. “No, let’s stop anyone we see to ask” You continued down the street aimlessly until you saw a couple walking up towards you. You waved slightly as the approached. “Hi I’m really sorry to stop you, we just moved in and was wondered where the grocery store is?” The coupled smiled at you both. “So you’re the newbies! I’m Sarah and this Logan”   
“It’s lovely to meet you” You squeezed Loki’s hand “A pleasure, I’m Loki and this is my girlfriend (y/n)” You couldn’t stop the heat that creeped up your cheeks. “We live a few doors down from you you’ll have to come round!”  
“That’s so sweet of you we’d love that!” Sarah beamed and pointed in the direction they had come from. “Keep going down until you get to the corner and then go left” Loki started to walk, pulling you with him. “Thank you, I hope we hear off you soon” He called and they waved. You silently stared at him and he eventually looked down at you. “What now?”  
“Who are you and what have you done with Loki?”   
“I’m your boyfriend on an uncover mission, I’m acquainted well with you humans now, am I fitting in?”  
“Exceedingly well” Even though no one was around to see you both, Loki didn’t let go of your hand and you didn’t move your hand either. Following the directions Sarah had given you, you had made it to the store. Loki grabbed a trolley and you walked beside him as you went in. A few people were milling around, stopping to say hi and whether we’re new here. “What brought you to this small town?” An elderly woman asked she must’ve been in her 70’s but was full of life. “Loki and I just wanted a quiet life together somewhere quaint”  
“It didn’t really matter where as long as I was with (y/n)” You felt his arms slide around your waist and you smiled, the lady cooing over you both. You started to fill the trolley with different foods as Loki pushed it around. “What do you want?” He shrugged “I’m not that update with your foods so I’m leaving that to you” When you got to the bath products section you filled the trolley with soaps and shampoos, moisturisers and facemasks. “What is all this?”  
“Necessities” Further down the aisles you threw in a couple of toothbrushes and toilet rolls. The trolley was filling up fast and you had to walk at the front of it, you hand on the end to help guide it round as he pushed. You walked down the booze aisle and held up a bottle. “What is it?” Loki asked. “Remember that cocktail on holiday?” His eyes widened and a grin spread over his lips. “Buy many bottles!” You giggled and threw three bottles in along with others. Eventually you had filled the trolley and ended up carrying a box of washing powder as you got to the checkout. Loki piled it on the conveyor as you packed it. “Haven’t seen your face here before” The man scanning your items said. “We just moved in”   
“I hope you enjoy it then, nice place this is couldn’t imagine being anywhere else” You smiled and finished packing, placing the bags back in the trolley. You slipped the card in the slot and typed in the pin, he handed you your receipt and you said your goodbyes as you left the store. “How are we going to get this back?” Loki asked slipping his shades on. You pulled out your phone and messaged Fury. He replied with wait 10 minutes. A car pulled up bang on ten minutes later, a SHIELD agent climbed out and nonchalantly handed you key before walking away. It was a 4x4 with cream leather seats. You opened the boot and Loki loaded the back of the car. “Can I drive?” He asked and you laughed in reply as you climbed in the driver’s side. “Fury works fast”  
“Of course he does.” You started the engine and pointed at him. “Seatbelt” He sighed and pulled the black strap around him. “Good now we’re in business”   
\--  
The shopping had been put away, you had placed all the bathroom and toiletries in the right places, set up the computer and tech in the office and even placed the flowers your had brought on the back in a vase on the coffee table in the living room. Loki was sprawled out on the couch napping. You crouched in front of him and stroked his hair. His lips were slightly parted and you found yourself looking at all his features. Your phone buzzed and you jumped feeling like you had been caught doing something you shouldn’t have. We’ve created accounts on different social media sites in case your neighbours ask. You used the details to log into your fake instagram account. You were surprised to see there were already pictures uploaded with comments, the account also had quite a few followers. At the end of the message Fury had added use these accounts as ways to show affection, we need to find out who is selling the weapons, we have some time but don’t take too long. The world is relying on you. You stood up and took a picture of Loki sleeping, uploading it with the caption ‘Leaving me to do all the work while he rests’   
In the kitchen you started to pull out pans and various ingredients for spaghetti bolognaise. Luckily you knew how to cook otherwise you both would’ve had to survive on takeout. As you waited for the pasta to boil Loki walked in. “Are you cooking?” You nodded. “We need to eat.”  
“Do you need help?”  
“You can pour the wine if you want” He walked to the cupboard above the dishwasher and took down two wine glasses and then went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of red wine. “This one?”   
“That’s the one” You opened a draw and handed him the opener. You watched him from the corner of your eye and you couldn’t help but feel like you were actually in a relationship with him. You had to make sure your feelings didn’t get in the way of this mission. Why were you suddenly so aware of Loki?


	9. Barbeque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise lots for not updating in two days but i'll start uploading for frequently again! Big things happening soon...

“We’d love to come! What time?” Sarah beamed started to walk down the front garden. “3, so in two hours, I’m so pleased you can make it!” You waved her off and then closed the door, leaning against it. “Loki we’ve been invited to a barbeque” He popped his head round from the kitchen door and frowned. “Am I supposed to know what that is?” Of course he doesn’t know what a barbeque is. “Food cooked a certain way, its good.” He nodded and disappeared back in the kitchen. “Do we have the bugs we need in case we need to plant some around?” You walked to the kitchen and looked at the sight of Loki sitting on a stool flicking through a cook book. “What are you doing?”  
“I don’t want you to be the only one cooking; I have to learn at some point so I’m reading up” You leaned against the door frame and blushed at remembering last night. Loki’s eyes lifted to meet yours. “What’s wrong?” You shook your head. “Nothing! Nothing, I’m going to get ready” He nodded and looked back to the book.  
\--  
(last night)  
Loki stood in the doorway of the bedroom, you behind him. “Well..” You said, pushing him into the room slightly so you could get in. “We’ve been putting this off all night but its 2am so we have to sleep at some point.” He sighed and unfolded his arms. You walked to the chest of drawers to pull out your night clothes which consisted of a pair of cotton shorts and a white vest top. You left Loki to get in whatever he was going to wear and went to the bathroom to change. Tired was an understatement but you had decided to introduce Loki to game of thrones so you managed to watch practically half of season one in one night. You grabbed your toothbrush and tried to think about how you were going to survive through the night.  
Loki was waiting outside to use the bathroom and you slipped past to put your clothes away before turning to the bed once again. Mental note, find out whose idea this was and kill them. Sighing, you pulled back the covers and climbed in, waiting for Loki to walk out and honestly? This was the most nerve-racking thing. You didn’t know whether to sit up or lie down. You lay back against the pillows and bit your lip, the bathroom door opened your heart nearly jumped out your throat. Your turned your head and whimpered slightly. Loki was just in his boxers and walking round to the other side of the bed. He climbed in beside you and you looked at him. He had a smile on his lips and you couldn’t help but laugh. “I think we’re going to have to kill Fury when we get back”   
“I think we just might” Loki turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “What?”  
“You’re so nervous”  
“Am not!” You protested. “Of all the people to be nervous..”  
“I’m not nervous we’re sharing a bed not having sex!” He laughed slightly and propped himself up higher. “You need to relax” He leaned down, oh god he was going to kiss you...but part of you wanted him too. You searched his eyes for a possible reason why he was about to kiss you but he showed no sign of why. You tilted your head up slightly and felt his breath on your lips. Before the gap was closed your phone alerted you that someone was trying to skype you. Loki didn’t move, you cupped his face briefly before reaching for your phone and accepting Clint’s call. “IT’S 2AM!” You yelled when his camera turned on. “Was you asleep?”  
“no”  
“Then it’s fine-ARE YOU IN BED WITH LOKI!” You held your phone out so Loki was in the shot. He half smiled at the camera and Clint started ranting about making him sleep on the couch. You tucked your knees up and rested your phone against them so you didn’t have to hold it up. “There’s one bed and I’m not making him sleep on the couch” Loki sat up and you scooted closer to him so he was in the shot. Clint was fuming and Loki looked at you confused. You rested your head on his shoulder and he lifted his arm up so he could wrap it around your shoulder and pull you closer. “Do we look like a couple?” You asked sticking your tongue out at Clint. “I’m going to make Steve cancel the mission and I’ll come out with Nat instead and sleep between the two of you” he paused. “Wait if they are coming over there’s a guest room? Why doesn’t one of you sleep in there?” You looked up at Loki and shrugged. “Because it’s the guest room, I don’t know...”  
“Does it matter” Loki said eventually pinching the top of his nose. “We’re sharing a bed not having sex” He repeated your words and you blushed. Clint shifted in his own bed. “Damn straight you’re not”  
“What did you want?”   
“To check up on you”  
“At two am” You raised an eyebrow and he smirked. “You and I usually stay up till 2 eating cheap takeout and watching bad movies”  
“Yes well I’m up till 2 with Loki marathoning Game of Thrones” Clint laughed slightly. “How awkward was watching the sex”  
“Bye Clint”  
“No! I’m sorry”  
“Bye Clint” Loki repeated and pressed the end call button. You snorted slightly. “He’s such a twat sometimes, checking up on us at 2am like he-” Loki slipped his hand to the back of your neck and kissed you, cutting you off. Your eyelids fluttered shut and before you had chance to kiss back he pulled away. “He also interrupted us”  
“What was that for?” You demanded, flustered. “So that your stop being nervous.” That probably made you more nervous. You placed your phone back on the bedside table and turned on your side facing Loki. He turned the lamp off which was on his side of the bed and lay back down. You both just looked at each other for a while. “Goodnight Loki”  
“Goodnight (y/n)”  
\--  
It was definitely Barbeque weather. You pulled on dress which reached mid thigh; a satin ribbon was around the waist and tied into a bow at the back. It had a white undress and then Lace over the top. It was really pretty and you genuinely started to wonder who packed your case. You slipped on a pair of wedges and found a strip of ribbon, the same colour as the one around your waist. Who packed this?! You tied your hair up and wrapped the ribbon around the tie before pulling it into a bow. God this was so unlike you. You stood in front of the mirror in the hallway and took a picture to send to Clint and Nat. You asked Nat if she packed your case ‘I helped’ was her reply and Clint sent back a bunch of messages asking where you were going. You started down the stairs and discovered Loki was still in the kitchen. He looked up and then did a double take. “(y/n)” He breathed. You waved your hand slightly. “Have to look the part right?”  
“Right” He looked over you again and you started to feel uncomfortable. “Loki” His gaze snapped back to yours and if you weren’t mistaken he had a faint blush on his cheeks. “Now you go and look part and remember to bring the bugs down, we’ll bring that pack of beer we brought down with us” He nodded and stood up from the stool, closing the book and left the kitchen. You pulled the beer from the fridge and then grabbed your bag. “Hey Loki! We never stopped at the bank we’ll do that before we go!” You called. You heard his grunt in response and waited in the kitchen for him to come down. When he did you tried not to stare. He was in jeans that came just above the ankle, rolled up, a white t-shirt and a flannel shirt over it, unbuttoned. His hair was slicked back and he even had a dog tag necklace on. Who packed his case? “I don’t understand your mortals stupid clothes” You smiled and threw your bag on your shoulder. “C’mon, grab the beers” he walked past you and you turned round. “Have you got aftershave on?”  
“Tony told me I should wear it it’s in this gold bottle” Bastard, Tony knew you loved that fragrance. He grabbed the beers and you locked the door before climbing into the car and driving to find a cash point. Loki looked out the window and pointed. “Is that one?” You leaned round and nodded. “Nice one Loki” You pulled over and climbed out, Loki behind you. You pushed the card in the machine and then typed in the pin. Loki’s phone went off and he looked at the device. He still wasn’t up to date with how to use certain things. “Hello?”  
“That money is all you’ve got don’t get it all out and spend it, we don’t know how long you have to be undercover for so make good use of it” Fury’s voice snapped before hanging up. “Typical” You mumbled as the balance appeared. “Loki...”  
“Mmmm”  
“We’re rich” You replied.   
\--  
“You made it!” Sarah called. You smiled, “We did yes and we brought drinks” You nudged Loki and he handed her the beers. “Thank you!” They had arranged a community barbeque in the local park so when else was the best time to try and find who was selling illegal weapons? Sarah called over some people you hadn’t seen before to introduce you. You grabbed Loki’s hand, remembering to look the part. You both smiled and mingled with your neighbours, sharing stories, you recited what the file had said as your background and so did Loki. Everyone asked how you met and that story had to be told way too many times throughout the day.   
Currently you were both sitting on the grass next to one of your neighbours. Alex or something. You were sitting between Loki’s legs and leaning against his chest, his arms draped around you and his chin resting on your shoulder. “You guys look like a swell couple” He said. “He’s alright” You said and kissed his cheek. Sell it. Fury’s words echoed in your head. Loki smiled and kissed the top of your head in return. “She’s not bad either” Alex laughed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “I can’t seem to stick a relationship” He commented. “Really? How come?” You asked. He shrugged and pulled out a box of cigarettes. “Too busy what with work”  
“What do you do?” Loki inquired. “Just run my own business” He replied casually. “I won’t pester you with my smoke, I’ll catch you later” Alex suddenly became a suspect. “We don’t mind” You said quickly. “Sure?” You nodded and he pulled out his lighter. You had to get the bug on him somehow. Preferably his phone. “You know Loki’s been looking for a job”  
“Have I?” You dug your elbow in his stomach and he grimaced. “I mean I have yes but I don’t like telling people about it”  
“Are you hiring?” Alex shook his head. “Afraid not, I’m sorry I’ll keep my eye out for any jobs going.”  
“That’s so kind of you thank you” Loki replied. “Could I have your number in case you do find anything or a spot opens at your business” Alex nodded and handed Loki his phone. “Type your number in” He took a drag of his cigarette. As Loki held the phone you looked up noticing how he slipped the back down slightly to place the bug inside before closing it again as he finished typing the number in. He handed Alex his phone back. “Cheers mate” He was a young guy probably in his mid twenties, good looking and slightly arrogant. He noticed you looking and smiled. You smiled back. “Sorry it’s just we’re not used to people being so nice”  
“Oh babe everyone here’s lovely.” He stood up. “Right I’m going to get food, shall I bring some back?”  
“We’re going up in a minute”   
“Suit yourself” You turned to Loki. “That was extremely smooth”   
“We had to get his phone” You placed a kiss on his neck and you were pretty sure his breath hitched. “Well done” You whispered. “Do you think Alex is our guy?”   
“Not a clue but he’s definitely a suspect” You text Fury telling him of the new lead. “Let’s see if you can get a few other phones bugged”


	10. Temporary

You and Loki managed to give out your numbers to most people in the community which enabled you both to slide in the bugs. It was easier than you expected and gave you both time to get better acquainted with your neighbours. You had done a good job of making your relationship believable with stolen kisses from his lips at unexpected moments and he did the same to you. One of the neighbourhood families was currently occupying the space beside you. The couple was Daniel and Lucy and the two children were Jack and Liv. Loki seemed to have adopted the role of babysitter as both the young children wanted to play with him. At first you felt sick with nerves over how he would cope with small children but he was completely at ease, rolling in the grass with them and chasing them while they ran laughing and screaming. “Have you ever thought about kids?” Lucy asked. You tensed and tried to act casual.   
“We’ve talked about it before but we want to wait until we get married...” Lucy nodded. “He looks like he would be a good dad” You flicked your eyes over to where Loki was playing, Jack and Liv in each of his arms as he spun round smiling. “He really does” You folded your knees to your chest and rested your chin on top of them watching him. “We’ll definitely have to have you both round for dinner!”  
“We’d love that” You replied smiling gently at her. “You wouldn’t mind that would you Daniel?” She asked, he shook his head. “It would be a pleasure to have you both round; I think Jack and Liv will enjoy it the most.” You laughed and nodded. “Oh I’m inclined to agree” The two children ran over to their parents. “Mom! Can we go over to Loki and (y/n)’s!” Liv asked eagerly. Loki stumbled over and dropped beside you. “Have fun?” You whispered. He beamed and grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers through yours. “I think we should have kids” You blushed and Lucy picked up Liv. “Another day love” She looked over at you for approval “We’d love to have you guys for a few hours, we’ll arrange it” Eventually people started to disperse including you and Loki. You waved bye to the people you managed to talk to and hugged some of them too. Liv and Jack refused to let go of Loki and Daniel had to pry them off him. By the time you got back, Loki fell on the couch and pulled you down on top of him. You yelped slightly and he laughed.  
“What’s wrong?” You asked. He just looked at you, his green eyes flicking across yours. “Today was fun” You smiled and rested your head on his chest. “It really was, the kids seemed to like you”  
“I wasn’t very enthusiastic at the start, I’ve never been one to get along with small annoying things but Jack and Liv were funny” You listened to him talk and suddenly felt sad, this whole thing was just temporary... You pushed yourself of his chest. “Loki this is an undercover mission we can’t get attached..” He pouted. “I want to move here after”  
“Me too” He tilted his head. “What with me?” He teased and you blushed. His joking demeanour changed when he saw you blush, and he sat up slightly. You bit your lower lip and his eyes assessed your face. Eventually you lifted your gaze to his; normally you would’ve looked away by now slightly flustered, but something about his gaze made your eyes linger. You were very aware you were straddling his lap due to the fact he sat up and you knew you had to move. It’s temporary. Don’t get attached. You couldn’t help but realise how stunning Loki was and part of you wanted to reach out to touch him. Don’t get attached that means to Loki as well. You shifted slightly. “Loki...” He clenched his jaw and shoved you off his body. You fell on to the floor and he shot up. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!” He went to bend down and you waved him off, standing up slowly. “Its okay” He stepped towards you again and you held your hand up. “It’s okay” You repeated a little more stern. He backed away and you left the room, heading up to the office. It was time to check the bugs, not the time to start having intimate moments with Loki.   
\--  
“Why does Reindeer games look sad?” Tony asked over the camera. If anyone could find anything suspicious with the bugs in place it was Tony. “I’m not sad” He protested from behind you. He was leaning on the back of the chair and you rolled your eyes. Tony shrugged “Relationship problems”  
“Shut up!” You both shouted and he smirked. “Knew it” you tilted your head up at Loki and felt bad for not letting him help you earlier. He done the right thing by pushing you off and you knew it was the right thing, but why did it hurt that he did? He met your eyes and looked away.   
“I think you need to check Alex’s phone first..” Tony nodded and started typing on the other end. “Nothing” Loki leaned down. “Are you sure?” He asked perplexed. Tony typed again. “Nothing. Zero.” You sighed and ran your hand through your hair. “Maybe he’s just careful” You suggested. Tony shook his head. “I would’ve found something trust me, next phone”   
“I honestly thought it was Alex” You told Tony which bugs you used and then left him to discover any information. He promised to get in touch if he found anything. Once Tony was gone the screen went blank and you looked at yours and Loki’s reflection. “Listen Loki I’m sorry I should’ve moved.”He pushed the chair so it spun around to face him; he crouched down so he was at your level. “No don’t apologise, I shouldn’t have pushed you off...I didn’t want you to move” You opened your mouth to speak but it ended up just coming out as a strangled noise. Loki placed his hand on your cheek. “This is a mission, we can’t get attached” You nodded slowly. He leaned forward and you found yourself wrapping your arms around him. He hugged you back and buried his face in your hair. You played with the ends of his hair which rested on the base of his neck. You stayed like that for a while, not wanting to let him go, this was the most contact you’ve had inside the house. The kisses are only for show to everyone else, so why would you kiss inside...? More importantly why were you thinking about kissing Loki? You had to give him credit he kissed amazingly well, and they almost felt meaningful but you can’t dwell on things like that. You shoved him away and he stumbled back, falling down onto the floor. He looked up at you bewildered. “Payback” you scoffed. He laughed and held his hand out, you pulled him back up and he kissed the top of your head. “I deserved that”   
You felt a little more at ease now you knew he wasn’t mad at you. By 11pm you were both still up watching a film in the living room. The screen blurred and you looked at Loki who was frowning. Tony’s face appeared and you hurled abuse at him. “Calm down, I’ve found a lead” You sat forward. “Was it Alex?”  
“No we established that, you need to go and check out Sarah” Loki laughed. “No really who do we need to check out” Tony sighed. “You two are impossible. Go and investigate Sarah, she’s not in at the moment, her and her partner are out at the local bar according to his credit card, I’m out” The screen went back to the film and you and Loki exchanged a look. “He must’ve got it wrong” You said. Loki shook his head. “When has he ever got things like that wrong?” You changed into your cat-suit and hooked your ear piece up to the computer so Loki could talk to you as you went in. “Test 1”   
“Copy” You replied and he sat back in the chair. “Be careful” You nodded and left the house, silently moving between the other houses until you made it to Sarah and Logan’s” It didn’t take long to break in and Loki’s voice was in your ear. “Are you okay?”  
“Fine” You whispered back and started to move around, planting small devices and cameras around the house as you went. SHIELD was very equipped with tiny devices, you made sure you weren’t dropping them as you moved. “Are they online?” You asked, placing another one by the front door. “...Yes now they are, have you placed one by the phone?”  
“On it” You moved through the rooms downstairs before snaking the upstairs, leaving devices by the phones. “Data is coming through from the phones, good job”  
“Thank you”  
“You move fast”  
“It’s a gift” He laughed softly down the other end. You opened the drawers on the bedside table and scanned the documents in there, so the information sent over to the computer. “They’ve left the pub” He alerted you. “Got it” You rummaged through various other drawers and typical places for hiding things. You pulled out a different type of tech to detect a safe or lock box. Nothing in the bedroom. “It’s a neat house, they have nice bed sheets”  
“(y/n)” Loki warned. “I’m hurrying don’t worry” You moved to the bathroom and the device flashed. “Gotcha” You crouched by the bath and started to move the floorboards with your hand. It took a couple of attempts before you found the right one and lifted it up. You pulled out the box and was surprised to see the key was taped to the floor board. “I have something”  
“I don’t think you have any more time” You ignored Loki’s voice and opened the box. “Oh Jesus!” You quietly yelled. “What?”  
“I think Logan has a secret porn stash, Christ” You shoved the lid back down on the box and placed the key and floorboard back. You walked down the stairs and stopped at where the coats were hanging up, you lifted a few up to look at the coats on the back. “(y/n) we’re out of time now!” Loki called desperately down the line. You squinted in the dark at the badge on one of her Jacket’s. Your eyes weren’t adjusting fast enough and so you placed a bug just above the hook so you could try and zoom later. You heard laughter on the other side of the door and you darted from the hallway to the kitchen. “Are you out yet?” You didn’t reply. Climbing back out of the door in the kitchen the light came on in the hall and you quickly tried to make sure no trace of a break in was left around. The door made a loud click and you cursed. “What was that?” You heard Sarah ask. You crouched at the side of the house as the kitchen light came on. Nowhere to run, you’ll get caught. The door opened and Logan stepped outside. “Probably a racoon” He called. You pressed yourself hard against the wall and Loki’s voice was back in your ear filled with panic. Logan walked further out into the garden. You held your breath and hid in the shadows. He turned back around and Sarah was now on the back door step. “No one here” She walked back in and then Logan followed. You went to move but he stepped back down. He walked round to the side of the house and bit your lip ready to punch him and run. Before he had a chance to look around fully Sarah called him back in. You ran out of your hiding spot as soon as the light was off and jumped effortlessly over the fence before working your way back to your house.   
When you made it back inside your house, you collapsed in a heap on the floor. Loki bounded down the stairs. “Oh thank god!” You smiled slightly. “I’m good” He stooped down to pick you up. You didn’t have much fight left in you and let him. “I thought you had been caught”  
“Nearly” He carried you upstairs and placed you on the bed. “If there’s anything there to lead to the weapons then this mission is already over” He said quietly. You looked at him still breathless and didn’t reply. Don’t get attached. “It’s only just started now Loki” Don’t get attached. You peeled your suit off and threw it on the floor. You mumbled about getting showered and walked to the bathroom. Loki was in bed this time waiting for you. He threw back the covers and you practically fell in beside him. Don’t get attached. His arms snaked around you and you looked up at him confused. “I thought that you weren’t going to come back” You cupped his cheek and smiled. “You can’t just get rid of me like that” He pulled you closer to his body. Don’t get attached. “Loki” You pushed yourself away slightly. “(y/n)..” You couldn’t stop yourself and reached up to bring his lips to yours. Don’t get attached. He kissed you hungrily and you responded. You moved up so you could push him against the mattress. Don’t get attached. His hands rested on your hips as you kissed. You weren’t even sure why you were kissing, or why you started it. You moved your hips slightly and he moaned softly. Don’t get attached. The door swung open.  
“What in the hell?”  
“(y/n)?!” shit.


	11. dilemma

“DID HE TOUCH YOU I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!” Steve had his arm around Clint’s waist pulling him back.  You jumped off Loki and he sat up.“You weren’t supposed to be coming yet!”“Fury sent us been as you have a strong lead...” Natasha replied, eyeing you both curiously. “Why is Clint here?” He was currently swinging his arms and Steve lifted him up, you walked over and took control from Steve and calmed Clint down. He was protective of you and that’s not what you want to be dealing with right now.“We couldn’t stop him” Steve replied. “This is too many people” Loki pointed out.“You shut up!” Clint yelled and linked his arm through yours. “I had to make sure (y/n) was okay” You unhooked your arm from his and frowned. “Loki’s right this is too many, one too many” He pouted slightly.   
“I’ve come as your step brother, and I come baring a gift” You raised an eyebrow. “It’s from Fury it’s supposed to stir things up a bit”“Do you know what it is?” Loki asked. “Not a clue he wasn’t able to tell me it’s classified. Only for your eyes” He reached in his pocket and threw a small envelope at Loki. “Right, Loki you’re on the couch I’m sharing with (y/n)” You went to protest but Natasha got there first. “Is there a problem?” You knew you couldn’t blatantly tell them that you, maybe, had feelings for Loki; so you shook your head and noticed Loki deflate a little with disappointment. “I’ll show you to the guest room” You lead the way out of your room further down the corridor. “Sorry it’s only one bed, you don’t mind sharing?” They both shook their head and you left them too it. Loki was leaving your room, pillow under his arm and his book under the other.“I’m sorry” You whispered. “It’s not your fault pet” You couldn’t help but blush as you spoke to him. If they hadn’t walked in...what would’ve happened? He stepped around you. “Goodnight (y/n)” You turned round half expecting a kiss and then realising he wouldn’t be as stupid to kiss you in the house with others around. “Goodnight Loki”  
You walked into your room and saw Clint was already under the covers. “Care to explain why you were dry humping the God of Mischief?” You fell in beside him and sighed. “I wasn’t dry humping him; we wanted to make our relationship believable so we practised our kissing...” For on the spot thinking that wasn’t a bad excuse. “So you had to be on top of him” You rolled your eyes. “Clint this was mine and Loki’s assignment we do what we need to”  
“More like want to” He mumbled and you pulled the covers over you. “Just go to sleep Clint”  
“You’re mad at me”  
“I’m not mad.” I’m fuming. You and Clint had shared a bed on many occasions but you’d much rather have Loki beside you then Clint right now. “Sure you’re not mad?” You turned over slightly. “Clint I love you but you act on impulse”  
“Do you like Loki?” He asked quietly, you looked away from his gaze and he breathed out. “I won’t tell the others”  
“Thank you.” Clint was asleep as soon as you said goodnight.You on the other hand not so much. You lay there for a few minutes, closing your eyes and tried to sleep but to no avail. You waited another few minutes until you knew for sure that Clint was asleep and waited a little longer until no sound came from the guest room. Carefully you slid from the bed and quietly tip toed out of the room and down the stairs. Thankfully there were no creaky floorboards and your movements were silent. You weren’t sure why you were so desperate to see Loki but you knew you needed to see him.   
You walked into the living room and smiled to find your fake boyfriend asleep. He had one hand behind his head and the other rested over the book that was on his chest. Slowly you crouched down by him and rested your chin on your hands. He looked so cute when he slept. You found your eyes trailing to his lips and when you moved your eyes back up his face you jumped back startled to see that his eyes were now open. “Have you been watching me?” He asked amusement in his voice.“Not long” You shot back smiling. “Sorry that you’re on the couch”  
“It would’ve looked odd if I refused” You sighed and nodded. “I guess it would’ve” He turned slightly and moved the book to the coffee table. “You didn’t want me to leave?” You shook your head. “I’m used to sleeping with you already” You pulled a face as you realised the wording of that sentence, but if he noticed he paid no attention. “You seem to be sleeping fine without me” You feigned a pout and he smiled gently, reaching out to stroke your cheek with the back of his hand. “I was trying to get to sleep, I wasn’t actually asleep, but I knew you were there” You smacked his arm playfully. “Rude” He pulled you up to him and laughed quietly. “Shouldn’t you be back with Clint I fear he may kill me if he sees us” You shrugged and climbed on the couch, making Loki lie on his side so that there was room for you. “Probably but I like being with you when I sleep, it seems I relax more” He just looked at you briefly and you felt you should ask him about what happened earlier. “So was that kiss for show?” Damn. Beaten you too it. “I just felt like it was a good moment to kiss, it was for my own selfish desire...”  
“It was mine as well.” Don’t get attached. You suddenly felt like this was a bad idea and you sat up. “We’re here for a mission.” You wanted to say it aloud more to yourself than Loki but he just nodded. “Then go back upstairs” He said, sounding a little hurt. You ignored your conscience which was screaming at you to go back upstairs and leaned down to steal a kiss from his lips. He grabbed your wrist before you could retreat. “Next time you want me to kiss you, ask.” You frowned. “What?”  
“When we’re alone and you want to kiss me, I won’t kiss you unless you ask.” He let go of your wrist. “But why?” You blurted slightly panicked.“Because we’re here on a mission, and I want to know what you do whether it’s for the mission or for your ‘selfish desires’”  
“So we’re not going to kiss anymore?” He raised an eyebrow. “Not unless you ask”“What about in public?”“There are other places to kiss beside lips” You suddenly felt distressed, he can’t just do that, of course you’re going to want to kiss him! He knows that, he must know that? You nodded. “Fine same goes for you, if you want me to kiss you..ask” You left him on the couch and went back upstairs climbing back under the covers beside Clint who was still asleep. Things just got a whole lot interesting.  
\--  
“Mmm Loki I never asked what was in the envelope?” Clint asked as he poured a bowl of cereal. “can't say.” You, Natasha and Steve were sat on the stools on the island with your own bowls of cereal. “How did you sleep?” You asked Natasha. She shrugged. “Steve was tense for the whole night”  
“I wasn’t tense that’s just my muscle” He joked and you chuckled. “Sure, I believe you; it had nothing to do with nerves what so ever.”  
“Weren’t you nervous sharing a bed with Loki?” He shot back. “She was extremely nervous”  
“Shut up! I was not!” Loki grinned at you from the opposite side of the island. “How was the couch?” His smile fell. “Fine”  
“Well the bed was amazing (y/n) and I fooled around for half the night” Loki shifted uncomfortably and frowned. You leaned over and twisted Clint’s nipple through his shirt. He yet out a howl of pain and you glared at him. “We did not you lying little bitch, you fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow” He had his hand over his chest and he grimaced. “Jesus we need to get a cage for you!” You leaned over again and he jumped back. “Sorry!Sorry!” You nodded “Good that’s better.” Natasha was smiling behind her spoon and even Steve had a small smirk on his lips.   
"What's today's plan?" Steve asked looking from each of our faces. "We need to go over what the bugs have picked up from Sarah's house, there's some things I need to look over"  
"We need to mingle with your neighbours" Natasha pointed out. "I have you covered, I'm arranging an event" you flicked your eyes to Loki. "What event?" You asked suspiciously. "A party which I will require Clint's help with" clint looked utterly surprised. "What party?" He asked slightly shocked. "What for?" He added. Loki leaned over to whisper in his ear and Clint scowled. "Fine I guess I have to help you" you eyed the two men suspiciously and couldn't help but feel uneasy.


	12. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't proof read this yet so will fix mistakes later! Made it a little longer, enjoy :)

“I’m going to check what footage the camera’s have picked up at Sarah’s” You stated, slightly agitated that Loki won’t tell you what the party is for and why Clint is willing to help. “Nat you can help me decipher things you’re better with SHIELD tech” She nodded and stood up. “Steve can help me and Loki” Clint said and you frowned, folding your arms over your chest. “What are you planning? I don’t like this secrecy?” Loki looked at you his eyes boring into yours, his conveyed a mixture of emotions and you had to look aware, cursing yourself for being the first to look away. “Just do your thing and we’ll do ours” Clint chipped in to break the tension. Steve pushed his bowl away and you leaned over to place it in the dishwasher. “Fine.” You stacked the bowls and cups before turning the machine on and leaving the boys in the kitchen. Natasha followed you up the stairs to the office.  
“What happened between you and Loki?”   
“Nothing”  
“I’ve been in some very tense situations but the atmosphere was the worst” You sighed and sat down in front of the computer. “We don’t want personal feelings to get involved in this mission, we keep forgetting the bigger picture” She pulled another chair round to the desk. “Which is?”  
“Thanos” You typed briefly on the keyboard and showed Natasha the plan of the house and where you planted the bugs and cameras. “I was trying to work something out on her jacket which was by the front door but didn’t get chance to...” You started to review the footage and zoomed in on the said jacket. Natasha leaned forward. “What is that? It’s too blurry” You said frustrated, she leaned over and took control of the keyboard, eventually the footage became clearer and she paused it so we could focus on the jacket.   
“Is that...” Your eyes widened as you recognised what the badge was.  
“Hydra.” Nat finished. You both just started at the red logo. “Why would she have that hanging up in such an obvious place?” You squeaked. Nat pulled out her phone and you heard Fury’s distinct voice on the other end of the call.  
“It’s Hydra” You zoned out of what she was telling Fury and stared at the image. Oh Sarah why? “So Hydra is still around and selling weapons” Nat hung up and frowned. “Hydra wouldn’t sell weapons that’s not their style”  
“No you’re right...they’d buy them.” You both exchanged looks. “Sarah’s not selling weapons she’s buying them!”   
“But who from?” You left Natasha to hack the phones. The boys were still in the kitchen, talking angrily between themselves. “What sort of colour scheme is that?” Clint hissed. “It’s not about your personal opinion” Steve replied. “Listen here Mr Patriotic, it’s definitely not going to be blue and red” Loki had his jaw clenched like usual. “And it’s not going to be purple either” He said and Clint huffed. “This is dumb I shouldn’t have said I would help” You lingered in the doorway smiling. Steve clocked you were there and they all fell silent. “Don’t mind me boys I’ve come to make a drink not get involved with colour schemes” They eyed you cautiously before continuing their conversation. “Green and gold” You said. They looked over to you. “What?” Clint asked. You looked at Loki as you repeated the colours. “Whatever it is make the colours green and gold”   
“That’s Loki’s colours!” He protested. You shrugged. “I like green and gold” You caught Loki smiling at you softly and you suddenly wanted to scream at him to let you kiss him but not in front of Clint and Steve. “Uhh (y/n)?” Steve nudged you and you jumped to attention realising that you had been staring at Loki’s lips. “Sorry...” You mumbled and flicked the kettle on. Damn Fury for sending them in so soon. You mind kept go over what would’ve happened if they didn’t turn up and visions of Loki above you occurred more frequently. You shook you head as though shaking the thoughts out through your ears and poured the water into the mug and adding sugar, swirling the tea bag around trying to think about anything else but Loki. Clint had taken the liberty to get the milk from the fridge and placed it on the side. “Thanks” You took your drink and walked back upstairs. “Anything?” You asked and Nat waved you off. “Not yet” You sighed and leaned on the doorframe. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up looking at the message, her widened ever so slightly before she locked the screen and returned to the computer for a few more minutes. “Right I’ve set a tracer on each contact they have been in touch with so we’ll soon find out if she is the one buying the weapons and then lead us to the enemy” You nodded and raised the cup to your lips. “We should go shopping” You choked on your drink and spluttered. “What?” It was rare for her to suggest anything like this and she seemed to sense your intrigue. “We need to be since in public, I can’t just hide in this room I need to get acquainted with people” That made sense. “Yeah okay sounds like a plan” You left the room and you weren’t sure if you had heard her sigh with relief or whether it was yourself sighing.   
The boys had moved to the living room when you and Nat returned downstairs. “We’re going shopping” You announce, your voice startling the three men. “Pick up a nice dress for the party”  
“Oh god it’s fancy?” Clint nodded. “But not too fancy”  
“But still a dress and heels?” He nodded again and you scowled at Loki. “What is this for?”   
“It’s just a meal for the neighbours”  
“That’s fancy?”  
“Make an impression” Steve stood up. “We should go with them, looks like we’ll need suits and a few other things” Nat walked out the room. “Fine but we’re leaving now so see you there” she pulled opened the door and you followed her out. “Who text you earlier?” You asked as you started the car. “Fury” You know he well enough to recognise when she’s lying but you also know her well enough there’s a reason why she would lie; so you let it slip.   
\--  
“Like hell I’m going to wear something like that!” Clint was holding up a skimpy dress. “Why not?” He protested, you shoved him away. “Go find a suit” He held up a short black skimpy dress in the other hand. “Hey Nat what about this one” She gave him a look and he quickly hung the dresses back up and scurried round to the other rail. “So green and gold” He muttered. “What?” You asked, he shook his head. “That’s the colour scheme, you and Loki are the hosts you have to wear something with those colours” You flicked through the dresses and sighed. “This is pointless I have worn enough dresses as it is!” Clint just tilted his head slightly and didn’t reply. Natasha moved to another rail. “This is the third shop I can’t try on anymore I have to find it in here!”   
“Stop being fussy then!” She snapped and you sighed. It was true for some reason you couldn’t chose any dress that you tried on. You pulled out a green wrap dress; it was gorgeous...but not you. “Hey Nat” You held it up and you walked out. “I’ve got to get one at some point, won’t hurt to try it” You smiled and carried on looking to no avail. Eventually you ended up sitting outside Nat’s changing room and waiting for her to try on the three dresses she picked out. The door opened and you sat up grinning. “I knew I had good taste!” She was in the green wrap dress and twirled slightly to look at the back. “If I get gold shoes...yeah I’ll get this one” She disappeared back in the room and you sighed leaning back. Loki was suddenly by you and you jumped. “What do you want?” He smirked. “I just wanted to check up on you” He was closer than you anticipated and your leg nearly brushed his as you turned slightly. “I haven’t got a dress yet”  
“I’ve noticed, why did you chose my colours”  
“Because I like them”  
“What’s the real reason?” You pouted. “That is the reason” He shrugged. “Suit yourself don’t tell me” He looked away and you found yourself looking over to him and trailing you eyes over his body. It’s strange not kissing him and you didn’t like it. He caught your eye and leaned over. “do it” He whispered. You were taken aback. “Do what?”  
“Ask to kiss me, beg to kiss me” He was right by your ear now and you couldn’t stop the goose bumps that spread across your skin where his breath was fanning out over. You bit your lower lip and closed your eyes willing to control yourself. You were suddenly aware that he wasn’t touching you and you opened your eyes. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes were half closed. “Cheat” You hissed. “What on earth are you on about?” You leaned over so your mouth was centimetres from his. “Cheat.” You went to place your lips on his and just as you made contact he disappeared in a green glow. “Cheating prick” You mumbled, relieved that you worked it out.   
“Who were you talking to?” Natasha asked emerging from the stall. “Loki’s magic”  
“What?” You shook your head and waved it off. “Ready?” She nodded and you left the changing rooms to find the till. So far you haven’t seen anyone you know. Loki and the other two were waiting outside the store, each with a back in their hand. “Still no dress yet (y/n)!” Steve asked. You shook you head and noticed Loki was frowning at you. You smiled pleasantly and walked past him. “Onward!”   
\--  
“SHE GOT A DRESS!” you heard Clint yell. They were all waiting outside your changing stall. You laughed. “Pipe down I only said I like it”  
“Well come out then!” Natasha shouted through. The dress was emerald green and reached just below mid thigh. The top was fitted and the bottom had an almost vintage look to it, there was a gold sash across waist and the same gold material on the small top of the boob part, just where the cleavage would be. It had emerald straps and the green looked as though it was glowing in the dim light of the changing room. You pushed open the door and found yourself only looking at Loki’s reaction. He usual held a poker face but he didn’t hold back with his reaction. Lucy walked in the changing room with a few items of clothing over her arm and Daniel behind her. “Oh (y/n)!” She placed her hand over her heart. “Oh Daniel look how lovely she looks!”  
“Stunning” Loki stood up and walked up behind you sliding his arms around your waist. Clint shifted slightly out of discomfort. “Do you not think that I have the most perfect woman?” He asked. Lucy cooed and nudged Daniel. “Why don’t you show me affection like that?!” Loki chuckled and spun you around. “You look absolutely ravishing pet” Lucy still had her hand over her heart and you found it extremely hard to tear your eyes away from Loki’s. It was good to know it wasn’t his magic and it was actually him holding you. “Break it up!” Clint called and Lucy laughed. “And who’re these?” Loki unwillingly let you go but didn’t break eye contact you reached back out for him and then realised this wasn’t the place. “Oh um.. This is Steve and Nat our bestfriends and that is my step brother Clint” He gave a slight wave. “How lovely to meet you! What brings you down here?”  
“An event” Loki said. Daniel raised an eyebrow. “I’m arranging a party just need to send out invites”   
“How wonderful, we’ll definitely be there!” Loki looked behind them. “No Jack and Liv?”  
“Grandparents” He nodded sadly and your heart lurched. “We’ll let you get on” You stepped to the side and she walked past. “Make sure you send us an invite”  
“I wouldn’t ever dream of not sending you one!” Loki replied. Once she went in a cubicle all eyes were on Loki. “This is not the same Loki” Clint said and Loki just ignored him. “Anyway, yes to the dress?” They all nodded and you suddenly felt relieved that the dress hunt was over. You look ravishing pet. Stop that. You couldn’t afford to be thinking about Loki more than you already was.  
You managed to find a nice pair of gold heels to match the dress and so did Natasha. Currently you were all walking around looking for somewhere to eat. Personally you weren’t hungry and just wanted a shake. “You guys keep looking for food I’m going to get a shake” You started to walk and felt a hand slip in yours; you were surprised to see Loki walking with you. “Hey!” Clint called. “Stop cockblocking Clint we’re supposed to be a couple” He didn’t have an answer to that and so he let you go off. “Why are you coming with me?”  
“Not hungry, and I’m intrigued as to what a ‘shake’ is” You chuckled and squeezed his hand slightly. “I’ll bring you up to date with Misgardian life don’t worry” He smiled. “Thank you” You found a small place tucked away between two larger shops and you walked in, opting to sit in a booth in the corner. You scanned the menu and looked at all the delicious choices. “Okay because you’re a milkshake virgin you should try the three basics. Vanilla, Chocolate and strawberry” He nodded and you went to the counter to order the three different shakes to share. When you sit back down Loki is fidgeting. “What’s wrong?” He shook his head and you shrug waiting for the drinks to arrive. You reach over the counter to grab his hand. “Stop fidgeting” He places hand over yours and you blush slightly. “Sorry...” He practically whispered. The waitress came over with the shakes, two straws in each. “Thank you for ordering something simple saved me a lot of work!”   
“You’re welcome I guess” You smile up at her and then thank her for the drinks before placing them in a row. “Which one do you want to try first?” Loki looked at the three glasses and pointed to the strawberry. “Ok then” You lean forward and use your tongue to pull the straw towards your mouth, Loki watches the motion and copies you, and he manages to make it sexy. You look away as you take a sip of the strawberry shake. Loki’s face lit up. “This is really good!” You grinned. “Glad you like it” He chose the vanilla next and had the same reaction. You pushed the chocolate one towards him and he placed the straw between his lips. He decides that you both should drink the chocolate and vanilla first because he liked the strawberry one the best. After you had a race to see who could finish the vanilla one first you felt sick and leaned back. “I think you have to drink the last one on your own”  
“No you have to drink it with me” You groaned and clutched your stomach as you leaned forward. “I can’t believe we’re doing this..” He leaned forward to and you pulled your phone out. “Wait! We should get a picture! We have those social networks for a reason” He waited for you to sort the camera before you held it out. “Right start drinking” You take a few to make sure there’s a good one to use later and let Loki finish it. “I want other”  
“No! You’ll be sick, well...I will be” You groaned again and he smiled. “Okay fine but we have to come here again” He raised an eyebrow and you nodded. “Fine” He pulled his own phone out and you heard the click of his camera. “Did you just take a picture of me?”  
“Social network...”   
“Right...” You try to get a sneaky one of him but realised your sound was on and as he smiled you took another. “You got two!”  
“And?” He raised his phone again and you covered your face, he leaned over to pull your hands away from your face and you both ended up laughing. You lowered your arms and Loki stayed leaning over smiling, hand still on your arm. He was dangerously close and you slowly moved forward closer towards him. “(y/n)” He was going to have to crack soon otherwise you were going to have to ask. “Loki” You replied. He looked at you longingly before sitting back down. You stayed leaning forward and felt angry. Damn him and his stupid new rule. “Kiss me.” You mumbled.


	13. sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On look neither you or Loki are very good with self control!
> 
> Also Shit is about to go down in the next dew chapters...enjoy!

He looked at you shocked. “What?” You cursed under your breath mad at yourself for not being able to hold out longer than a day. “Kiss me.” You repeated slightly louder. “Oh love I don’t think I could’ve waited much longer” He leaned back over the table and your heart rate immediately increased.  
“Anything else I can get you?” You wanted to turn around and punch the waitress. Loki hovered for a few seconds before sighing and sitting back down. “Oh god sorry did I interrupt?”  
“No no it’s fine” Yes. “I’ll just like to pay thanks” She nodded and scurried off, leaving you in the awkward predicament of whether to ask again or just let the moment blow over; you opted for the latter. “Next time” He said casually. “Next time you’re asking” He smiled a little and you looked away suddenly upset that you couldn’t kiss him. It was a moment of weakness and you will not be the first to crack next time.  
“So this party?”  
“Don’t try and get the information out of me”  
“Why won’t you tell me?”  
“I want to be able to do things by myself” You didn’t really have an answer and realised you hadn’t let him use his own initiative since being on the mission. “Fair enough” The waitress came back over and Loki handed her the money. “I was going to pay!”  
“Too slow” You thanked him and slid out of the booth, time to find the others. “Do we have to go and meet up with them right now?” He asked. You sighed and leant your head on his shoulder, his arm finding its way around your shoulders to hold you. “I guess so, damn you my stomach hurts” He laughed “Weak”  
“Am not” He just held you closer and you let him, glad to have some form of affection even if it wasn’t a kiss. Whilst walking you messaged Clint and he replied instantly. “They’re in the food court” You weren’t sure whether you could face looking at food but you didn’t have a choice and so went on in search of the food court.   
\--  
“(Y/N)!” Nat called and waved you over. You groaned at the sight of food and collapsed next to her. “What’s wrong?” Clint went to speak. “No Loki didn’t do anything shut up” He closed his mouth and still shot Loki a look. “We had three large shakes and now I feel sick” She wrapped an arm around you. “So you don’t want any food” You looked at her plate and almost gagged. “No oh god I can’t sit here I feel gross”  
“Do you want me to drive you home?” Steve asked and you nodded. “See you all at home” Steve helped you up and walk to the car, taking your keys and climbing in the driver’s side. “Thank you Steve”  
“No problem at all I was finished anyway” You leaned back and closed your eyes clutching your stomach. “Maybe three wasn’t the best decision (y/n)” He commented and you smiled slightly. “I guess not but at least Loki enjoyed them” He looked at you with an unreadable expression and then averted his eyes back to the road. You turned the radio on and turned the volume down a little. “Music has come a long way”   
“60’s were the best for music”  
“Rock n’ roll your thing?” He asked, you shrugged “I have different preferences not a particular one, you?” He cocked a brow as if in thought. “I’m not sure about the music scene at the moment haven’t had a chance to listen to a lot of different things yet”  
“Why?”  
“Too busy” You close your eyes again and just listen to the music for the rest of the way back to the house. “Thanks” You climb out and he waited by the front door, you pull out the key and hand it to him. “You need anything?” You shook your head and walked in after him. “Water but I can get that myself” He nodded and you went to the kitchen routing around for stomach soothers. “You want me to stay with you?” You nodded again and pointed to the living room. “I’m going to lie down” He sat down first so that you could rest your head on his lap. He flicked the TV on but left the sound barely audible and you soon found yourself drifting asleep.  
\--  
“Hey wake up” You opened your eyes a little and saw Clint looking at you with a concerned expression. “...Tired”   
“I know but Steve can’t move” You suddenly remembered you were lying on his lap and shot up. Bad idea. The sudden motion caused your stomach to flip and you stood up trying to make it to the bathroom. “GROSS SHE’S GOING TO BE SICK!” Steve stood up to help you while Clint stepped away; even Natasha came over to help you upstairs. “If you’re sick on me I swear to god!” You made it to the bathroom and dropped on your knees in front of the toilet and retched but little came up. Steve had to leave the room and Natasha awkwardly rubbed your back. “I don’t think this was because of the shakes” You had to agree you didn’t want to admit it was because of a drink.   
“It’s okay you can go down stairs I’ll be fine” She left you alone and you sighed. The bathroom door opened again “Nat I said I’m fine”  
“Wrong person” You groaned. “Loki I don’t want you to see me be sick”  
“I don’t care I’m staying” He crouched on the floor next to you and handed you a glass of water. “Told you; weak” He smiled jokingly and you couldn’t help but smile back. “I guess I am” He brushed your hair from your face. “Are you going to be sick again?” You shook your head. “Well actually I’m not sure but I don’t think so” He slowly helped you up and lead you to your bedroom. “What’re you doing?”  
“Making sure you rest” He pulled the covers back and you lay down. He moved the bin from the bathroom to your side of the bed. “In case you’re sick”   
“Thank you” He walked away and you close your eyes and then jolted slightly when you felt the other side of the mattress sink. “Loki?”  
“Shh go to sleep” He pressed his front against your back and you never realised how much you wanted him to do that since last night. He lazily placed his arm around your waist and rested his cool fingers over your stomach; you sighed at the feeling and relaxed. “Are you going to sleep?” You asked. “I’m going to lie with you whether I fall asleep is another matter” You enjoyed being this close to him and his hands over your stomach made you smile. He’s good boyfriend material that’s for sure.  
When you woke up Loki was still next to you, sleeping. Your stomach didn’t hurt as bad now which was a relief. You nudged him awake and he groaned. “No” He mumbled. “Loki stop being a child wake up” He opened one eye and you giggled. Can I kiss you? You frowned, that was Loki’s voice but his lips didn’t move. Can I kiss you? You knew for sure that his lips weren’t moving. Yes. You thought not sure what was happening. Can you have a mint first being as you threw up? You noticed the smirk on his lips. “Get out of my head!” He sighed and you blushed. “Look who caved now”  
“You look cute when you’ve just woken up”   
“I do need a mint though” You climbed out of the bed and cleaned your teeth, swirling mouthwash around so you couldn’t taste what you threw up earlier. Loki was still in the bed when you walked out of the bathroom and you fell back in beside him. “Feel better?” He asked, pulling the pillow further under his head. “A lot actually” You lay down so you were face to face again, his arms pulled you closer to his body. “What’s wrong?”  
“Cold without you close” He mumbled sleepily. You slipped a leg between his and he smiled happily, you always seem to be tangled with one of the avenger’s limbs although you guess Loki wasn’t classed as an avenger. “When’s this party?”   
“Not sure yet, soon.” What sort of answer was that? He closed is eyes briefly and then opened them again. “Why are you watching me?”  
“I don’t get to see this side of you often” He lurched forward and pressed his lips firmly to yours and you gasped. He had asked and you said yes. He went to pull away but you caught his bottom lip between your teeth. He grinned and kissed you again, his tongue not quite entering your mouth but teasing the seam of your lips, you moved your tongue to meet his and he sat up slightly so he could kiss you properly. Don’t get attached Your voice screamed inside your head but you ignored it and ended up kissing Loki for a longer than expected period of time. He kissed over your jaw and behind your ear and you giggled quietly. “What?” He mumbled against your skin. “Tickles” You whispered back. He ran his tongue over the same spot and you squealed slightly. “Shhh do you want us to get interrupted again?”  
“God no” He kissed down your neck and nipped at your skin with his teeth. “Loki...mmm” He sucked a little on a sensitive spot and you found your mind wondering to a billion different way this could go before settling on the one way you want it to go.


	14. Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is reason for me not updating! I was swamped with requests on tumblr and so I focused on doing them because they had been sitting in my inbox for a while, it has been a lengthy amount of time since I updated last so this is more of a filler chapter to to prepare for things to come, building the plot up slowly! If you still read this thank you so much for your support, knowing whether people enjoy my work inspiring me to keep writing so thank you!

You had to bite down hard on your lower lip to prevent yourself from moaning too loud. Loki was currently above you, his hands teasing their way under your shirt. “We can’t do anything with them here!” You half whispered. Loki stopped sucking on your skin and moved his lips so they were hovering over yours. “Do you really want me to stop now?” You flicked your gaze to his lips, your body was practically screaming for him to kiss you. “I don’t want you to stop! It’s just..” He removed his hands from under your shirt and you immediately regretted opening your mouth. Of course you didn’t want him to stop. “What is it?” His eyes momentarily filled with concern and you leaned up to peck his lips. “Everything’s fine!” You kissed him again. “It’s just I can’t be loud...and I want to be loud...” He grinned and climbed from on top of you. “Where are you going?”  
“Not tonight then” He replied and you sat up, was he actually going to go through with it if you hadn’t protested? “So we are...you know, eventually going to...” He frowned slightly and you weren’t sure how to word the last part. “You know.” You said stupidly. He raised an eyebrow. “Sex?” You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. He laughed and rolled on to his side. “Oh love I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to”  
“I want to!” You blurted and he laughed again. “Calm down” You groaned and covered your face with your hands. “This is so embarrassing” You mumbled and you suddenly felt your shirt lift up. “Loki!” He started to plant light kisses over your stomach, eventually sucking on the tender flesh. “Loki?”  
“We aren’t going to have sex until these bruises have gone” He mumbled, already starting another one. “Don’t do it so hard then!” He smiled before sucking harder. An involuntary moan passed through your lips and you felt his breath fan over your skin. “If you keep making noises like that I won’t be able to stop.”   
“(y/n) are you okay?” It was Steve’s voice coming from outside the door. You yelped and tried to push Loki off but he just pinned your arms down. “I’m not done” You didn’t bother moving even after he released your arms. “I’m okay Steve!”  
“You and Loki haven’t come down for a while” He commented, you opened your mouth to reply and gasped as Loki pulled down your jeans and started to nip at your hip bones. “nngh Loki stop!” You hissed. “Is everything okay?” Steve called nervously. You didn’t have the willpower to talk until Loki stopped and just sat up, his legs either side of your waist. “Yeah..s-sorry we had a nap together” He was grinning wickedly down at you and you lifted your hips up quickly and he let out a small groan as you rubbed over his crotch. “What’s happening?” The sexual tension between the two of you right now was indescribable. You were pleased and also sad to feel the fact Loki was as turned on as you, one because you knew he wanted this as much as you; but you were sad because nothing could happen with Steve outside the door. The door handle started to turn and you shoved Loki off you. “NO!”   
“What?!”  
“Um...don’t come in yet!”  
“(y/n) what’s happening?” Steve sounded concerned and you couldn’t think of an excuse. “She’s just got out of the shower” Loki called. You sighed with relief. “Oh I’m so sorry!”  
“We’ll be down in a minute!” You added and heard Steve’s footsteps disappear.   
\--  
“Enjoy your nap?” Clint asked his voice like venom. “We did nap Clint” You sat down beside him and tucked your legs under yourself. He wrapped an arm around you and you leaned into him. “How’re you feeling?” Horny, mad, confused. “Much better”   
“Good” Loki walked into the room in lazy pants and a loose fitted top, you felt flustered as he walked into the room and by the blush on his own cheeks he felt the-wait, blush? He was looking away, the back of his hand covering his mouth and the bottom of his nose and a distinct pink hue was on his cheeks. “What’s wrong with you?” Nat called from the other couch. Loki recomposed himself and sat down. “The shower was really hot nothing more.”   
“Why didn’t you turn the temperature down? For a God you’re pretty stupid” Clint mocked. “Because for once I wanted to feel warm” You met his gaze and he looked away. Was he mad? You curled further into Clint and he beamed. “We have a new lead” Nat announced, casting her gaze to Steve. He caught her eye and pushed himself to the edge of the couch. “Since we discovered Sarah was working with Hydra we’ve been digging deeper.” You found your eyes moving from Steve’s to Loki’s but he didn’t look back at you. “The two cases are separate”  
“What? Hydra isn’t involved with the taskmaster?” Clint asked. Steve shook his head. “No Sarah isn’t involved with the Taskmaster.”  
“Shouldn’t we do something about the fact she’s part of Hydra, which I seem to recall was destroyed” You said frowning, confused as to where Steve was going with this. “Fury has been notified and she’ll be dealt with but it’s not her that selling or buying weapons for the taskmaster”  
“Then who is? You said you have a new lead” Loki said almost sounding bored. “Remember when you and Loki were adamant that it was Alex?” You both nodded. “Tony found something, and it’s not good”  
“Why what’s happening with him?” Natasha leaned forward this time. “Alex has...some plans which involve killing everyone in town” No one said anything so she continued. “The taskmaster wants a destructive weapon to sell to an anonymous source.”  
“Thanos?”  
“Perhaps. But the buyer wants to make sure it works and the only way he’s going to give Alex the money..”  
“Is if he proves it does” You finished and she nodded. “So now what?”  
“Alex has more of these weapons in the making and some in storage, Clint and I are going to find the ones in storage and disarm them. Steve is going to shut down the operation of the others being made”  
“What about us?” She shook her head. “You can’t blow your cover, you have to stay put”  
“How did Tony not find anything?” Loki asked. “He doesn’t know yet, there was nothing and now there’s everything”   
“It could be a trap”  
“There’s lives at stake there’s no time to question it” Steve replied. “Clint and I will leave the party that Loki’s arranged early because Alex will be there and out of our way.” You close your eyes and Clint hugs you to his body. “What if we don’t succeed?” You whispered. Everyone exchanged nervous glances. “Then we die alongside everyone else” Steve said flatly.   
“Is there any news on Thanos?”   
“The Guardians will be back soon to update us, if we pull this off, including when you and Bucky kill the Taskmaster then Thanos’ plans will be delayed”  
“And if we don’t we perish alongside the world.” Loki mumbled.


	15. Day out

You felt like everything was falling apart. Stupidly you thought you could have a good time with Loki on this mission, find the dealer and infiltrate not have half of the avengers staying and the possible destruction of a small town you've come to like; and the people in it. It was 6 am and you managed to untangle yourself from Loki. Clint had agreed to sleep on the couch this time but swore that if Loki touched you he would hurt him. Luckily for you clint was still fast asleep when you snuck down stairs. You didn't want to be around any of them when they woke up so you decided to go for a jog. You silently slipped into your trainers and didn't bother with a jacket. The fridge light nearly blinded you as you opened it to retrieve a bottle of water and before there was a chance of anyone else waking up you slip out of the front door. The morning air was crisp and you instantly regretted not having a jacket, the chill causing the hairs to rise on your arms. Shaking it off you started a slow jog down the street, carefully placing your ear buds in and hitting a playlist. After 20 minutes you no longer felt the cold, in fact you welcomed the cool sting on your cheeks and arms. The sky looked like a painting as various colours started to emerge during your jog.   
When you checked the time you were surprised to see you had been jogging for an hour. By the time you got back it was 7:45 and you immediately went to your bedroom, peeling your clothes off and then climbing into the shower. When you walked out Loki was sprawled out over the bed, one arm under the pillow, the other stretched out and nearly hanging off the edge of the bed; one leg around the covers and the other tucked in. You giggled and quietly took a picture before leaning down to move a piece of his hair from off his face. He stirred slightly but soon relaxed again. You went to the chest of drawers, dropping the towel and slipping on your bra and panties before assessing the various outfits you could wear. After a weather check on the internet you went for jeans and a baggy jumper. You curled your hair and then brushed it out so it fell in deep natural looking waves. As Loki finally woke up you were spraying perfume. "Mmm" he stretched and you smiled. "Morning"  
"You're up early" you nodded and walked over to the curtains opening them and Loki groaned. Automatically you leaned down on the bed to kiss him. Neither of you clearly knew why you were doing this or why he kissed back but it was nice. He moved his face to your neck and breathed in. "You smell good (y/n)" you climbed off the bed and grinned grabbing a pillow and throwing at him. "Get up I'm doing breakfast" he chuckled and you darted out the room just as he threw a pillow. Nat and Steve were walking down the corridor as you ran out. "Hey slow down!" You said laughing slightly. "Sorry!" You darted past her and began pacing around the kitchen grabbing various foods to make breakfast.   
\--  
"Is she okay?" You heard Clint whisper as you stacked the last of the plates in the dishwasher. "I'm fine shut up and go and get showered" he groaned and pushed himself off the stool. The doorbell went and you frowned at Loki. "No idea love" you started the dishwasher and left the kitchen to open the door. Lucy was standing there smiling shyly. "Lucy hi!" You stepped aside to let her in and she shook her head. "I know this is really short notice but would you and Loki mind watching Jack and Liv for a few hours, I've got to take Daniel to the hospital"  
"Oh my god is he okay? Yes, yes of course we don't mind!" She immediately sighed with relief. "He's okay it's a routine check up he broke his ankle two years ago and he's had some pain in it recently so we're going to try and sort it out." You placed your hand on your chest. "I hope it all goes well"  
"Thank you (y/n), we'll drop the kids round before we leave for the hospital if that's okay?"   
"Of course see you later" you waved her off and returned to the kitchen. Nat and Steve must've gone upstairs to get ready. Loki raised an eyebrow. "We're babysitting Jack and Liv for a few hours" his whole face lit up. "Really?!" He asked excitedly. You nodded and laughed. "You're happy?"   
"Oh (y/n) where should we take them?" You placed your hand on his chest. "Loki calm down we'll ask them when they get here okay?" He nodded still grinning. 

"Hey Nat, Loki and I are babysitting for a few hours just wondered if you have plans?" She was doing her makeup in the mirror whilst Steve was in the shower. "Actually Steve and I are going sightseeing" you sat down on the bed. "Oh yeah?" You said teasingly. She turned round in the chair. "What? You and Loki go off doing couple stuff"  
"Loki and I are supposed to" she rolled her eyes. "Let me have this" you held your hands up. "Hey have your moment it's fine! Clint owes me 20 bucks"   
"What?" You stood up. "Nothing enjoy your day with Steve"   
"Enjoy your day with Loki and co" you smiled and left her to get ready. "Clint!"   
"Here!" You walked to the office and leaned against the door frame. "Loki and I are babysitting, Nat and Steve are having a date day what's your plan?" He turned away for the computer. "I don't have any" you were worried that would be his answer. "Good you can help me and Loki out"   
"I'm just going to get in touch with Fury and see what's going on then I'll be down okay?" You nod and leave him to it. Loki was in the living room when you made it downstairs, he was looking out the window and you stepped behind him, sliding your arms around his slim waist and going on your top toes to rest your chin on his shoulder. He had opted for a jumper and jeans too, the wool soft against your face. "They here?" He shook his head, he turned round and wrapped an arm around you pulling you into his side. "Look how pretty it is outside" trees were lined up all along the street and some had begun to change colour already. "Beautiful" you whispered. His hand found yours and you tried to take in this moment, cherish it. 

"See you later!" Steve called. You both waved them out of the house and as they got to the end of the drive, Lucy pulled up. You waved at Daniel and he smiled lifting his hand slightly yelling a thank you. Lucy opened the door of the car and Jack and Liv bounded out and up the drive, attaching themselves to you and Loki. "Kids!" Lucy yelled. "I specifically asked you not to run out of the car!"   
"Sorry mommy!" Loki bent down and Liv jumped in his arms. "Thank you so much you guys it means the word to us that you can do this"  
"No trouble honestly!" She pointed to her children. "Now remember if you misbehave (y/n) and Loki will phone me and I'll have to pick you up"  
"NOO I'LL BE GOOD!" Jack said and Liv nodded enthusiastically. "Me too!" She kissed them both on the top of the head before thanking you once more. You walked in the house first and then Loki followed suit, Liv still in his arms. "Children!" Clint called. "Jack, Liv meet my half brother Clint" he was at the bottom of the stairs. They both waved timidly. "What do you want to do today?" Loki asked. Liv threw her arms around his neck. "I want to go and see a unicorn!"   
"And I want to go and see and Lion!" Jack chipped in. You chuckled and Loki set Liv down, let out a roar and they both squealed with delight as he chased them around the hallway. "Okay I can't show you a unicorn because they are all on an adventure today" clint stood up. "Hey what about taking them to a zoo?" You exchanged a glance with Loki and he nodded. "Want to go see some animals?" You asked. They squealed again. "Yes! Can we go? Can we? Can we?"   
"Yes we can!" Loki replied looking even more excited than the children. "Okay then, first I want you to go to the toilet"   
"I don't need the toilet!" Liv whined. "Liv shh we have to be good!"   
"Oh yeah!" You showed them where the bathroom was and waited at the bottom of the stairs for them. Clint was already opening the front door and Loki was stood beside you, his hand in yours again. "This is going to be so fun" you said tugging your beanie further onto your head. Loki done the same with his and you reached up to fix it. "We're wearing matching outfits" you commented. "Should I change?" You shook your head. "It's cute" he leaned down and nudged your nose with his and smiled, his teeth on show. "What?"   
"Nothing" he whispered and went to kiss you. "EW!" One of the children exclaimed he didn't move away just laughed. Liv and Jack ran down to where you were. Loki gave you a longing look before pulling away. "Ready?"  
"Yes!" You nodded and all stumbled out the door. Clint buckled them in and they both asked for Loki to be in the back with them. You were driving and Clint had the job of giving you directions. "Let's have some fun!" You said starting the car and they all cheered.


	16. One week

“Turn right here” Clint said pointing in the direction I had to turn. “It has an amusement park at this zoo as well”  
“Can we go on the rides?” Liv asked excitedly, leaning forward in her chair. “I don’t see why not” You replied spotting the car park and pulling up. “Right okay we all have to stay together okay?” They nodded and unbuckled their belts. Loki climbed out first and then the children carefully followed, each taking one of his hands in their own small ones. Clint stretched and pointed to the ticket booth. “At least the queue doesn’t look ridiculously long”

“Let’s go then” You linked Clint’s arm and let Loki lead the way. You mentally thanked Fury for the money on the credit card as you brought the tickets and entered the zoo. “Where to first?” You asked, Liv reaching up to your hand. “I want to see them all!” She said smiling brightly. It genuinely made you feel happy over how exciting Jack and Liv found this trip. You took pictures of them by the animals and feeding the small goats.   
“Tiger! (y/n) Let’s go over!” Jack ran over and you called after him, he stopped suddenly and ran back. “Sorry please don’t call mommy!”

“I won’t don’t worry just...don’t run off” He nodded and dragged you to enclosure. Loki stood beside you watching the tigers inside “Very beautiful creatures” He commented and you looked up to him smiling. “Very beautiful” You mumbled to yourself. Clint had Liv on his shoulders and was running around while she screamed with joy. “Again!” She yelled and Clint lifted her off his shoulders. “Later, Clint is tired” He said and she pouted. “You okay?” He nodded and caught his breath back. “She wants her face painted”  
“Me too! Me too!” Jack chipped in running to his sister’s side. “Can we?” You looked at Loki and he nodded. “Fine yes okay let’s go” Jack told the lady that he wanted a tiger and she complied doing an excellent job of fulfilling his request. Liv asked for a tiger as well and the woman made hers look more feminine to Liv’s delight. “Any of you grownups want your face painted?” She asked and you all shook your head slowly stepping away before Liv and Jack forced you too. When you got to the bird enclosure you pointed to a pigeon that had found its way inside of the enclosure . “I didn’t know this was your second home” You said giggling. “I didn’t know you lived opposite” He shot back pointing the where the monkey’s were. “You are literally five years old Clint” He stuck his tongue out at you and you did it back. Loki moved to your side and found your hand. You didn’t say anything just smiled to yourself and laced your fingers with his.

“Food!” You declared setting down what everyone had ordered. The kids immediately started to shovel the food down and Clint had to tell them to slow down or else they’d choke. You picked up a fry and slipped it in your mouth and cast your eyes to Loki who was on his phone. “What’re you doing?”  
“Uploading these pictures” He replied, you leaned over and laughed. It was Jack and Liv holding their hands up in claw shapes and pulling a face. You rested your head on his shoulder and looked at his scrolled through the shots he managed to take throughout the day. He had caught the one of you and Clint sticking your tongues out and you nudged him. “Sneaky much?” He locked his phone and looked down at you. “Ew they’re going to kiss kids cover your eyes!” Clint yelled. “EW!” They joined in and Clint reached over to cover their eyes. You and Loki laughed, your foot lifting up to kick Clint. “We’re not going to kiss” You reassured and he removed his hands. “Thank God I don’t want to be looking at that.” You reached up and held Loki’s face whilst pulling him down to your lips. “GROSS” Loki had a lazy smile on his lips when you pulled away. “Alright love birds amusement park?” He asked and you nodded.

“I WANT TO GO ON IT!” Jack yelled pointing to the biggest rollercoaster there. “I don’t think you’re tall enough love” Clint nodded towards it. “I want to go on it, (y/n) come on” You did really want to go on it. “Loki will you be okay watching the kids?” He nodded before you took Clint’s hand and darted off towards the ride.   
“You’re not scared are you?” He asked in the queue. “Oh please Clint I’m fine” He laughed and nudged your shoulder. “Your relationship with Loki is extremely believable” He commented and you chewed the inside of your cheek. “You might want to be careful when we go back, it’s not easy to fool Fury” You always seemed to forget that this was a mission and it made you sad to think about the fact you won’t be with Loki when you go back. “I know that” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest. “It’ll work out” You hugged him back and then heard the screams of the people pulling up on the ride. “Ready?” He nodded and you climbed on first. It was in rows of three so you ended up having someone on the other end, and Clint in the middle. The staff lowered the bars and checked the belts looking extremely bored. It started to move slowly up the steeped part. “I’ve changed my mind!” He called and you laughed finding his hand. “You’re an idiot!” The person on the end was laughing and so was Clint. “Nah I’m kidding I’m fine” When it reached the top it leaned right over to a drop and stopped, holding you there in anticipation. “MY HEART IS GOING TO FALL OUT OF MY ASS” He yelled and you snorted with laughter which then turned into a scream as the ride dropped. After you made it back to Loki, Clint sat down and shoved Loki towards you. “I’ll go take the kids to the small rides you too go have fun”

“Wait Clint!” You protested. “We’ll be fine” Liv said grabbing Clint’s hand. “Go have fun, be a couple!” He said before walking off. Loki stood awkwardly beside you and you bit your lip. “What do you want to ride?” He asked and you bit back a rude answer knowing he wouldn’t find it as amusing as you were right then. “Let’s just work around the rides? The queues aren’t too bad” He nodded and you pulled him to the ride you and Clint had just been on. “Might as well start here”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea..”  
“Loki are you scared?” He shook his head. “I just...don’t see the appeal of such a big contraption” You rolled your eyes and pulled him over to it. Fair to say hearing Loki scream was probably the highlight of this week. You thought you had a loud scream but hearing Loki’s was insane and for some reason you found it endearing, maybe because you wanted to make him scream? Who knows?

“Loki! (y/n) over here!” You spotted Clint by the ferris wheel and waved. “Let’s pretend we didn’t see him” Loki whispered and you laughed. “Come on, we had enough time away from them”   
“(y/n) Look what I won!” Liv held up a small stuffed horse and you congratulated her. “And Clint won me this!” She turned around and presented you with a huge stuffed lion toy. “And he won me this!” Jack added showing you and Loki his own stuffed tiger. “Did he happen to win these on a shooting game?” The nodded and you looked at Clint, he just lifted his shoulders and grinned. When it was your turn to climb into one of the carriages Loki went on first and Liv and Jack followed, clutching their toys and grinning widely. Clint stepped back and let the guy close the door. “Wait Clint!” Loki looked at you frowning. “You guys go on ahead, (y/n) and I will go in the next one!” You couldn’t even form words, you all knew what happens at the top and of course Clint had to interrupt your plan to kiss Loki, although was Loki aware of what happens at the top? You climbed in the next one and folded your arms in a huff. “Damn you Clint!” He laughed and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “What! Did you see his face?” He sniggered and you sighed in frustration. 

He spent the time you went round talking and you ignored him openly. When Loki got to the top Clint stood up. “Do you know what you have to do when you get to the top?” He called and Loki stood up leaning over the side slightly. “Yes!” Oh so he did know. “So why did you get in a separate one?” He shouted and Clint laughed. “Oh c’mon it was funny!” You calculated the distance and how far you’d have to reach over to reach Loki. You stood up too and climbed on the bar, Clint started yelling at you to get down and you could hear the staff at the bottom yelling to remain seated. “Loki lean down!” You shouted, climbing onto the next bar, lucky for you you didn’t have a fear of heights. “(y/n) be careful!” Liv shouted. 

“Clint hold my legs” He complied and held you tightly. You pushed your weight forwards then back until it started to sway and Clint started to tighten his grip. There wasn’t much of a drastic gap but still pretty dangerous. You couldn’t believe how reckless you were being. The wheel started to move again and just before you reached the top Loki climbed up on the bars, grabbing on to the large bar that was attached to the outer wheel and leaned right down as you reached up. Clint moved so that you were on his shoulders and now you were scared, this height was extremely dangerous and this whole situation was ridiculous. However with that extra boost of height you could reach him and before the wheel moved again you kissed. It was only brief and suddenly all around cheers when up from the surrounding people on the ride and even some down below. Quickly he leaned back up and sat down, Jack and Liv cheering. Clint stumbled back and you both landed in a heap on the floor. “That was the stupidest thing you have ever done and you’ve done some stupid shit” He said laughing before climbing onto the seat. “Yeah well, romance and all that”

“There’s a different between romance and idiocy”

“Really?”

“Well no not really actually” You laughed and collapsed by him grateful to get off the ride. The staff gave you a pretty hard time about safety and that you where banned from that ride but besides that nothing really major happened. When you saw Loki waiting you ran over smiling. “Surprsied?”

“Shocked”

“Impressed?”

“Worried”

“Enjoy it?”

“Very much” He smiled back adoringly before pointing to the exit. “Better get the kids back”  
“I DON’T WANT TO GO HOME!” Jack cried. “You can come round another time if you want?”  
“Yes!” In the car on the way back it was your turn to sit with the kids and it gave you a chance to message Lucy. “Loki go straight to Lucy’s they’ll be home in 5 minutes”  
\--  
“Thank you so much for looking after them!” She hugged her children and gestured for you to go inside. “Oh no, it’s okay we need to go back and have dinner, any time you want us to watch them though we’d be happy to!”  
“Oh you guys are so lovely, we’ll have to have you round for dinner sometime next week”  
“We’d love that” 

Leaving Lucy’s and arriving home Clint jumped out the car and stretched. “Thanks for babysitting with us” He smiled. “I enjoyed it”  
“Yeah, me too” You looked at Loki and he snaked his arm around your waist before you both followed Clint back inside. Natasha and Steve were in the living room and to your surprise so was Fury. Loki dropped his arm and you walked in. “Fury...”  
“I see you had a good day looking after Lucy and Daniel’s children”

“You said fit in.” He just looked at you in response. “Barton I see you joined them, did you all forget the reason you’re here?!” Natasha and Steve looked away and you realised Fury must’ve walked in on them doing something. “I don’t like this, I don’t like this one bit! Lucky for me this missions almost over”  
“Wait what?” He folded his arms behind his back. “One week left, just in time for the party and then you’re going in with Barnes” You opened you mouth to speak and he held his hand up. “The mission is finished in one week. We have it all arranged, then you’re all coming back in to base, there’s been progress with Thanos.”   
“Will you be staying for dinner?” You asked almost bitterly. “How kind of you to offer, no.” And with that he walked to the door and left. “What happened?” Loki asked as you sat down. “I’d rather not discuss it” Steve replied, avoiding eye contact with Natasha. Clint ran his hand down his face and sighed. “Looks like this is the end then, one week.” 

“One week until this town either explodes or survives.”

“One week until we go back.” One week until the end of this relationship with Loki. As you caught his eye you almost felt as though he was thinking the same thing, but you couldn’t let yourself be so stupid of course he didn’t actually like you. And of course you didn’t like him! It was all just for the mission. Wasn’t it?


	17. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More so a filler chapter, otherwise there would be too much to cram in! Thank you for your continued support!

You were sitting in the living room in the bay window, a mug of coffee in between your hands. Not surprisingly it had started to rain. Strange how the weather was reflecting your mood, what was it called when that happens in books? Pathetic fallacy? You rested the mug on your knees and your head on the wall. No one had said much since Fury left, Natasha had finally confided in you that Fury had walked in on her pinning Steve to the wall at the bottom of the stairs. You didn’t ask for details, knowing he wasn’t pinned there because she was about to hurt him oh no it had to be the other thing. None of which you wanted details. 

You watched the rain for a few minutes, watching the droplets fall down the panes of glass. “You going to stay here all night?” Clint asked. You didn’t turn around just kept watching. He sat opposite you and ducked his head to get in your eye line. “Don’t wanna talk” He rolled his eyes and nudged you with his foot. “If it’s because we’re going back to the stupid warehouse and you can’t be all cute with Loki then get over yourself” You went to defend yourself but he carried on talking. “Because if you think he doesn’t like you than you’re blind or stupid, maybe both, anyway the point is you can still be with him, who’s going to stop you?” You didn’t have an answer. “Have you tried telling him how you   
feel?” You shook your head. “Then stopping imagining what’s going to happen when we go back, if you tell him them maybe, just maybe you’ll still have a chance to be with him”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I care about you, (y/n) You’re my bestfriend okay? You’re the closest thing to family I have and I only want you to be happy, cliché I know but that’s all I want”

“What about your happiness?” 

“I am happy. I’ll be even happier if you were.” He climbed off the window and then kissed your forehead. “I haven’t seen you smile as much as you do when you’re with him” With that he left you alone. Sometimes you wondered whether Clint knew you better than yourself, and the answer to that thought was most definitely yes.   
It was around 7pm when you were all congregated in the kitchen for dinner, although no one was really eating except Clint. “Guys c’mon stop being sad it’s not like you won’t see each other after this” Steve just looked at him with slight annoyance. “We’ll all go to my farm after this is over and be together what about that?”

“You have a farm?!” You asked and he nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s my thing, I didn’t want to share it until I saw all your glum faces” You smiled and he smiled back. A detailed conversation ensued about his farm which ended with him refusing to give you any more information on the matter. “Right now you should all go to bed because I want to sleep and I’m on the couch so you can’t sit in there” He hugged you and Nat before stretching and disappearing out of the kitchen. You followed suit hugging Nat and Steve before climbing the stairs and showering. By the time you had finished and were standing at the sink cleaning your teeth Loki was walking into the bedroom. He stood behind you and picked up his own tooth brush. You stayed in the bathroom to slip one of his t-shirts on. He didn’t protest and you just wanted something baggy to wear.   
He was sitting crossed legged on the bed waiting for you. “What are you doing?” He asked as you rubbed scented moisturiser into your skin. “Moisturising, here smell it” You stepped out of the bathroom and held the tub out to him. He eyes it cautiously before leaning over to smell it. It was a cranberry and pomegranate combination and his eyes lit up. 

“That smells amazing”

“I know” You screw the lid back on the tub and place it back in the bathroom before climbing onto the bed and sitting in front of him. “Why are you sitting?” You asked, raising your knees to your chest. He shrugged “I don’t want to sleep just yet” You rested your chin on top of your knees and smiled. “What’s on your mind?” 

“What happens when we go back” He scooted closer to you and pushed himself up onto his knees and moved his head to rest on your shoulder. “I don’t want to talk about that I want to smell this body cream again” You giggled and pushed him away. “Don’t change the subject”

“We have a week left let’s enjoy it and not worry about the next day” You nodded and grabbed his hand gently. “Okay Loki” His hair had fallen over his face and you reached over to your bedside table and retrieved a hair tie. “Turn around” He did as instructed and you careful ran your fingers through his hair and tied it up into a bun. When he turned back around you couldn’t stop grinning. “I have to take a picture!” 

“No!” You grabbed your phone and he hid his face. “If you get in the shot you can take a picture” He mumbled. “Okay fair enough” You worked your way between his legs and settled against his chest holding out your phone. You ended up taking a ridiculous amount of pictures together after one. He slipped your phone from your fingers and held it out a little further and then kissed you. You rested the pads of your fingers on his jaw and heard the camera click. “What was that one for?” You whispered. “A memory” He replied kissing you again, his kiss was almost needy and you found yourself taking your phone from his hand and then throwing it towards the bottom of the bed as he backed himself up towards the pillows. Of course he wasn’t wearing a shirt so you had nothing to pull him up by to bring him closer so you just placed your hands over his pecs and leaned down.   
“They haven’t disappeared yet” He whispered against your lips. His fingers traced over where he had marked you the other night. “I told you not to bite down so hard” He laughed softly and connected his lips back to yours. Clint’s words floated through your head but you just knew you wouldn’t be able to bring yourself to tell Loki how you feel. You didn’t even know how you felt. As Loki ran his hand under your shirt and up your back all thoughts of telling him disappeared and you sighed, arching your back into his touch. You both pulled away for a few moments but never broke eye contact. His eyes were slightly crinkled at the corners as he smiled. You followed the curve of his lips with your finger and screwed up your nose as a small laugh escaped your own lips. “What?” 

“Us.” His thumb brushed over your lower lip and then he leaned up for another kiss. You didn’t know what to make of this situation but you just enjoyed the feeling of his lips on yours a little longer. “We should sleep; I’ve got a party venue to prepare”

“Am I not helping?” He shook his head and you slid off his body and collapsed next to him. He lay on his back and you threw your arm over his torso and rested your head on his chest. One of his arms was behind your hand and his hand drew lazy patterns on your arm whilst the other rested under his own head. You tangled your legs with his and closed your eyes. The door flew open and a flash followed suit. “Surprise photo!” Clint said and then ran back outside. You immediately opened your eyes and looked at Loki. “Good job you still weren’t on top of me” 

“Yeah what a shame” You heard Natasha yelling at Clint in Russian and disgusted noises from Clint himself. “I think somebody was on top of the other in that room” You said and Loki laughed, hearing him laugh always made you flush with happiness. “I’m surprised Clint would do something so risky”

“Really? I’m not surprised. So tell me what is this party you’ve been planning?” You looked up at him from your position from his chest and he smiled down at you. “Just wait, you’ll love it”

“It’s the day after next right?” He nodded and you rested closed your eyes again. “Then let’s get tomorrow out the way” Loki shifted slightly and you groaned. “Stop moving I’m trying to sleep”

“I don’t want to sleep just yet.” You sighed and went to sit up but he pulled you back down to his chest. “Loki?”

“It’s okay you can sleep.” You settled back down and listened to the sound of his heart hammering in his chest and waited until it had calmed down until you let sleep take over your body.   
\--  
As you opened your eyes Loki was padding around the room in jeans and rummaging for a top. “Morning” You mumbled, stretching and then settling back down against the mattress. He turned around at the sound of your voice and you let your eye trail over his body. “Sorry did I wake you?” You shook your head. “Where are you going?”

“Party venue. Decorating.” He looked distracted and you reached your hand out towards him. He took it and pulled you up out of bed. You wrapped your arms around his hips and yawned. Slowly inching your hands down to his ass. “(y/n)” He warned but you ignored him and pressed yourself closer to his body. “Stay home” As the words left your lips it seemed perfectly natural to say home but of course you had just under a week left here. “I can’t” You purposely eased yourself on to your tip toes so you rubbed against him as your lips were mere inches away from his. “Not even for one hour...maybe 2?” Teasing him was always fun but it had an effect on you as well so you found yourself wondering whether it was good to tease him.   
“I can’t” He repeated and you stepped back from him and walked to the shower. “Okay” He watched you in awe and you left him with no further argument. By the time you were done Loki was sitting on the bed, still only in jeans and looked up at you. “I thought you had to go?”

“I’m having a conflicting argument”

“Between?” 

“Waiting here for you or going.” He pulled you to his lap and you clutched your towel yelping slightly. “What on earth?” He started to kiss over your shoulder to the start of your spine and shiver ran through your body. He planted kisses further down your spine and rested his forehead on your back and his hands tugged at the towel. This is why you shouldn’t tease. The fact he had this much of an effect on you was ridiculous. Eventually you escaped from his grip and lay back on the bed and pulled him over you. He looked deadly serious and you moved your hand to one of his belt loops. His hand rested on top of yours. “No this is about you.” Too stunned to say anything you gulped and loosened your grip on the towel; as it fell open his breath caught in his throat and he struggled to hold back from making a sexual noise. You ached for him and it was tearing you apart. He leaned down slowly brushing his lips against yours, his tongue tasting every part of your mouth, he was almost timid with his movements but it was driving you crazy. His fingers grazed over your shoulders and traced the shape of your breast you gasped and arched your back, silently begging him to touch you. Annoyingly his fingers moved to your stomach and then your hips. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his waist and he pushed your legs further apart and kissed up your thigh, nipping occasionally.   
“Lo-ki” At this point you were past caring about anything and just gripped the sheets. He blew cool air between your legs and it was almost enough to make you scream out. As quick as it had started he was stood up and pulling on a top. A mess of hormones and frustration you stayed lying down. “That’s what you get for teasing me.” He said bluntly. 

“You could at least finish what you started!” You whined sitting up. He laughed and leaned back down. “It was lovely to see your body love” 

“Fine then!” You inched your hand down to your hips and he immediately pinned your hands against the pillows. “No” He practically growled. “What am I supposed to do?!”

“Wait.” And with that he left. You threw a pillow at the now closed door and pulled on pants, suddenly embarrassed that Loki had seen you naked.

Sheepishly you went downstairs and were relieved to see that Loki had left, Steve and Clint weren’t there either. “Where are they?”

“Setting up the party decor, lucky for us we have a spar day.” You both rolled your eyes but knew there was no way out of it. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” She nodded. “If we succeed then it’s just down to you and Barnes.”

“I know that.” You sat down and sighed. “Make sure to keep Alex distracted.”

“I’ll try, make sure you get in and out before he makes it back” She nodded and sat beside you. “Be careful with Loki” She said and you frowned at her. “Why? What do you mean?”

“He had dealings with the creatures that are working for Thanos, don’t think that he won’t betray us.” She patted your back you bit your lip. You didn’t think Loki would ever go and join Thanos, in fact you said you’d kill him if he did. Does my threat mean it will stop him? “He won’t” She gave you a sad smile. “C’mon let’s get this over with, I hate spas”


	18. Unwanted feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question for all you lovely folk who read this (if anyone does, if you do thank you so much)   
> anyway the question! 
> 
> Do you want the smut? 
> 
> leave a yes or a no in the comment!!

You were sitting in what could be considered a mud bath next to Nat. The thick substance covering your body neck down. “How is this supposed to be relaxing?!” You whined squirming uncomfortably. “I don’t know but god I feel gross” She replied also moving around. You couldn’t help but laugh at the pair of you. “Only five minutes left in this crap” 

“My skin better be damn smooth after this” She muttered, you nodded in agreement and were pleasantly surprised how smooth your skin was after.   
“It’s best not to keep touching your skin right after” The woman doing your facial said. “I can’t stop have you felt it?” You offered your arm up and she smiled politely. “It’s okay I believe you” You lowered your arm and placed your other down on the arm of the chair. “Would you like the cucumbers on your eyes?” 

“Please” She slipped out of her chair momentarily before placing the slices over your eyes. As the world was blocked out you were able to gather your thoughts and think out the party. Why was it such a big secret? Did Loki just not want you involved? No, don’t think about him. Try as you might, whatever you started thinking about your mind wondered back to Loki and eventually that’s all you thought about. Time passed almost too quick, before you knew it the slices were removed and the woman offered you a damp cloth to wipe the cream off your face. 

The next stop was the massage tables, Natasha was already part way through hers by the look of it.  
“(y/n) my name is Mark and I will be performing your hot stone massage today” His deep eccentric voice pulled you in and your head turned immediately to the direction of his alluring tone. “Hi Mark.” He gestured for you to lie down and you complied, placing your face in the hole and biting your lip. He started to rub the oil onto your back and you immediately stopped feeling tense. As he placed the first stone on your back you jerked away from the heat but soon become soothed by it, he had a stone in each hand and started at the base of your spine and working up. The feeling was amazing and you had to stop yourself from arching your back. “You have a lot of tension would like me to release it?” You hummed in response and enjoyed the treatment. What if it was Loki doing this? His cold hands following the path of the stones...you really struggled to contain yourself for the rest of the massage at that point and was almost relieved when it was over, but at the same time you didn’t want it to end.   
By the end of the day you both floated out, your limbs jellylike and weak, a lazy smile plastered on your lips. “I actually enjoyed that”

“My masseuse was shocked at how many knots I had” She commented and you nudged her shoulder. “But you enjoyed it?”

“Yes but don’t tell anyone” You linked your arm through hers, a gesture she was never really comfortable with but getting used to. “The wax was unpleasant” She grimaced. “Why did we have to get everywhere waxed?”

“Part of the treatment but my pants feel well smooth” She laughed and unlocked the car. “I’m inclined to agree.”  
\--  
“Feel my leg!” You stretched it out over Steve’s lap and he shot you a look. “I’ve already told you I don’t feel comfortable stroking your leg!” You pouted. “C’mon it’s smooth, pleeeease?” He groaned and ran his hand up and down your leg. He frowned before doing the same motion again. “Wow”

“I know right!” He moved his hand and then you stood up and walked to where Clint was sitting on other couch. He rolled his eyes and followed Steve’s example and stroked your leg. “I have to do this every time you shave or wax, why?”

“Because it feels great!” Loki was situated by the bay window, sipping on his drink. You sauntered over and placed your leg on the edge of the window and his eyes slowly trailed up from your ankle to the top of your thigh and then further up to meet your gaze. “Your turn” You raised an eyebrow and he done the same with his own. Carefully he ran the pads of his fingers up your leg, but instead of stopping below the knee his palm flattened over your skin and ran all the way up to your thigh and then back down. The others started yelling things mainly the word ‘stop’. Loki winked at you “smooth.”

“Very” You replied moving your leg back to the floor. “Stop being gross” Clint complained and you chose to ignore him, as usual. “As the party is tomorrow you should all tell me what it’s for” You said definitely. “NO!” They all yelled in unison and you whined, sitting down on the couch with an ungraceful thump. “Just wait and see, you’ve lasted this long” Steve mumbled and you nudged his leg with your foot. “Shut up I’m nervous, I hate not knowing” There was a knock at the door and you and Loki immediately looked to each other. After all it was your temporary home. “Expecting?” You asked and he shook his head, slipping off the window and padding over to the door. A few moments later Lucy, Daniel and the children were occupying the living room also.

“What brings you here?” You ask warmly as Jack dives on to Clint. “The kids made you a thank you card and we brought a bottle of wine as a thank you” Daniel replied smiling. You climbed off the couch and accepted the gifts gratefully. “You didn’t have to get us anything!”

“We wanted to!” Lucy cut in. “And we haven’t had chance to invite you around for dinner so-”

“Stay over here for dinner!” The words left you mouth before you could stop them, Lucy and Daniel exchanged a look. “Is that okay?” You nodded and beamed before gesturing to the couch. “Take a seat, you remember these guys?”

“Of course!” Lucy picked Liv up and sat down, Steve started the conversation and you tilted your head towards the kitchen so Loki would follow.  
“You said they could stay for dinner?” He asked raising an eyebrow as you placed the bottle on the side. “It just came out! But I don’t know if we have enough to cook something” 

You bite your lip in frustration and Loki opens one of the drawers taking out a takeout menu. “How did you get all of those?”

“Junk mail, just choose what you fancy and then we can just order something in.”Knowing tomorrow was your last day made your body deflate with sadness, leading this sort of life was really having a good impact on you. “Can we order takeout when we go back?” You asked barely above a whisper. Loki slipped his fingers around your wrist to draw your attention to him. “Don’t worry about things like that, we still have that holiday to finish remember?” All of that seems so long ago that it doesn’t feel real anymore. “If we don’t mess this up”

“The party provides a great distraction for Alex so things will run smoothly” You fell into his chest and he was slightly taken aback. “I’m going to miss dating you.” Okay so it wasn’t quite admitting your feeling that you may or may not have, but it was close enough. He didn’t reply just rested his chin on top of your head. Quite annoyed at his lack of reaction you pull back and he quickly turned away. “Loki...?” You gently placed your hand on his shoulder. “Loki.” He turned his head slightly and you could see he was welling up. You threw your arms around his waist and rested your head on his back, squeezing him tight against you. His hand found where yours were clasped together around him and rested over them. “Are you crying?”

“God’s don’t cry.”

“Anyone can cry Loki” Even me. Determined not to cry you stepped back and rubbed the heel of your hands over your eyes to stop the tears falling. Loki stayed with his back to you, it wasn’t until you reached up and placed a kiss at the base of his neck that he turned around. “Go and ask what takeout people want” You thrust the menus at him and pushed him towards the door. When he left you sagged against the counter and groaned. He wouldn’t cry just because you won’t be dating anymore would he? There’s another reason, but you didn’t want to find out what it was. 

In fact the more the night went on the more you become suspicious of Loki’s behaviour. He was making a very big show of your relationship, you were acting like one of those ‘all over each other’ type of couples and you weren’t sure why he was trying so hard. Not only that but he pulled it off effortlessly. As you arranged the takeout food on a tray to carry into the living room Natasha piled on the cutlery. “What’s up with Loki?” You stopped arranging and sighed deeply. “The day we understand Loki is when Tony’s modest.” She cracked a smile and you lifted the tray sliding it onto the coffee table when you entered. “Don’t hold back, tuck in!” Clint lurched forward and you shoved him back down. “Guests first!”

“I am a guest have you forgotten?”

“Yeah one who has over stayed his welcome!” He shoved past you and started to pile his plate. The others just laughed and you held you hands up in defeat. Carefully selecting   
what food you want you sat crossed legged on the floor, Jack and Liv sitting by you, food already smeared over their faces. “I love being here, can we come again?”

“Liv” Lucy warned. You finished chewing and smiled brightly. “No don’t worry! Of course you can come again” Your smile was faltering, too false, full of fake hope and happiness. Before it cracked completely you raised your glass to your lips to hide it and took a long sip.   
\--  
“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Lucy asked quietly, rocking Jack in her arms who was now fast asleep, Liv was in your arms also asleep. “They won’t tell me what it’s for, so I’m more nervous” She giggled. “You’re all cruel not telling her!”

“It’s nice to be surprised though” Steve replied sinking further into the couch. “I’m excited for it” Daniel added nudging Lucy. “We better get these little monsters home.” She nodded and stood up slowly, Daniel took Liv from you and you and Loki lead them to the front door. “It’s been lovely to spend time with you! You’ll have to come around next time” She kissed your cheek and her hug was tight. “I feel like I finally have a close friend in this town” me too. You hugged back just as tight. “We should arrange a day where we go out just us girls” She smiled stepped away from you to hug Loki. “Text me I’d love that! Loki and Daniel could do something together then”

“That would be good” Daniel shook his hand and hugged you. “Let me know when” Loki said shoving his hands in his back pockets. You waved them off and then closed the door. Nothing was said, you gathered the tray and started loading the dishwasher, Steve was straightening the living room and Natasha was washing the wine glasses in the sink. Clint was getting showered and you weren’t quite sure where Loki was but at the moment, for once, you didn’t care. When everything was finally straightened and clean you showered and slipped into your silk night gown and then pulled on your boot type slippers. “Where are you going?” Loki asked from the bed, he was sitting up reading, the pillows resting against the head board. “Seeing Clint I’ll be up later” Before he threw any questions at you, you left the room and walked down the stairs. Your hand ran along the banister and a small smile played on your lips. I will miss this place. Clint was sitting cross legged on the couch scrolling through his phone and when you walked in he threw back the blanket that covered him and you crawled up next to him. “This is a surprise?” You rested your head on his lap and looked up at him. “I’m having trouble”

“With what? Is he trying to fool around with you?!”

“No Clint! It’s not that” He settled back down. “Oh good, what is it then?” You pulled the blanket up over your shoulders and avoiding his gaze. He didn’t push for any information, which you were grateful for. He manoeuvred further down onto the couch and wrapped his arms around from over the blanket. “I thought you would want to spent time with Loki being as it’s nearly the end?” 

“I don’t know Clint this mission has been strange and stirred a lot of my emotions, and I don’t want to leave, I like it here.” You weren’t sure why you were crying but with Clint you didn’t care, he held you close whilst you silently sobbed. “This mission is for the greater good you know that, if we do it you save Lucy and her family and everyone else here.” He said soothingly and you turned around so you could hide your face in his neck. “I didn’t ask for any of this! I don’t want to be relied upon by the human race!”

“None of us do, but they are dependant and nothing can change that.” 

“We’re just a bunch of people Clint.” He chuckled. “Give or take a mutant, two Demi-Gods and grandpa” You laughed unwilling and batted his chest. “Don’t make me laugh I’m sad”

“That’s why I’m here to cheer you up.” You took a deep breath and started playing with your fingers. “In all honesty I don’t know why I’m so sad” Well that was a lie you were sad for many reasons but pinpointing what is causing you to be here crying on Clint was impossible. “Maybe it’s because of unspoken feelings” He encouraged and you frowned. “You’re making out that I’m in love with Loki!”

“Well are you?!” You fell silent and he placed his hands over yours to stop them from moving. “I think that silence says it all”

“It says nothing! That’s why it’s silent. I don’t know how I feel and I don’t know why it’s stressing me out this much!” 

“Does it hurt? Does it pain you?” He asked his voice awash with emotion. “...yes” You whispered before he sat up and pushed you off him. “Then its love and you better go do something about it!” You were astonished at his reaction and slightly hurt that he would shove you away. This clearly wasn’t about you and Loki. “Hey Barton, speak to me.” You knelt cautiously in front of him and he lay back down facing you. “I’m sorry for pushing you off...” You reached out and ran you hand through his hair and smiled sadly, rested your chin on the edge of the couch. “What is it Clint? You know I’ll get it out of you” His hand found yours and you entwined your fingers together. “You know what it is.” Your thumb brushed over his hand and you nodded once. Natasha. “Seeing her with Steve and with her past with Bucky I don’t know what she’s doing.”   
“What she always does. Compromise.” You were with Clint for well over two hours before he did fall asleep and before you ended up falling asleep there you went back upstairs to your room.

Loki was asleep, or so you assumed. Sliding in beside him you wriggled closer to his body and carefully slid and arm around him. You found comfort in hearing his breathing for some reason and so you rested your head on his back. “Even though this all fake...I’ve enjoyed it, being with you I mean.” You whispered, maybe to him or maybe to no one in particular you just wanted to say these words aloud. “All the kisses and romance, even though I’m not usually one for public displays of affection, with you I didn’t care. The teasing I could’ve lived without but I know I’d let you do it again. The walks and the hugs, the whole sharing a bed thing.” Now that you started you couldn’t stop but made sure you were quiet as you spoke. “Clint’s convinced that I’m in love with you, strange huh? How everyone else can see what I don’t want to admit. Maybe I don’t? But if I keep telling myself that I might as well be lying to myself every day. Do I love you Loki?” You rolled away from his sleeping form. “I don’t think what we have is love, maybe it’s more of a lovely mess and I love this lovely mess that we have. Maybe. Maybe it is love." You stared at the back of his head and sighed pulling the covers over you. “I love you Loki.” You paused.  
“But I don’t want to.” And with that you close your eyes feeling a little better now that you’ve worded your feelings, however you close your eyes unaware that Loki’s were open, and have been open since you walked in. Not only that but you were also unaware that he had whispered the same three words to you the night before once you fell asleep.


	19. The big question

The alarm blared and you groaned burying your face further into the pillow, not even bothering to hit snooze. Momentarily it stopped and you sighed in relief, relishing the silence before it went off again but louder this time. You felt Loki stir next to you and eventually he sat up, leaned over you and slammed his hand down onto the alarm. Cautiously opening your eyes you looked up at his face. “You couldn’t turn it off?” He asked and you shook your head. He fell back down and pulled the covers further up his body and looked at you. “What?” You asked mimicking his motion of pulling the covers higher. “It’s the last night”  
“Well technically we have one more night...” He half smiled and fell silent. “Plus it’s the party day!” You added slightly concerned that he wasn’t talkative. “Mmm.” You went to move closer to him, if neither of you were getting up you might as well cuddle but as soon as you hand brushed over his side he shot up and climbed out of bed. “Hey what’s wrong?” You sat up, resting on your elbows and he ran a hand through his bedhair. “We don’t have time to lie in bed.” He snapped. “This is the first time you’ve complained about it?!”Why was he so mad? He slammed the bathroom door and left you in a state of utter confusion. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed” You muttered climbing out the bed and sliding your arms into your dressing gown. Steve was already in the kitchen buttering toast and smiled when you walked in rubbing the back of your head.  
“Morning, you didn’t go for a run today?” You waved his comment off and sat down, your face now resting on the cool marble surface. “(y/n)?” He moved over to sit beside you and nudged your shoulder. “Loki’s mad and I don’t know why, I feel like I’ve done something wrong.” You turned your head so you could see him and he appeared as though he was itching to tell you something but as his mouth opened Clint walked in producing an over-dramatic yawn. Rolling your eyes you looked back at Steve so he could continue but he didn’t. Deciding today was going to be bad you quickly made your breakfast and drained your coffee before rushing upstairs. You could still go for your run. Loki was getting dressed but you paid him no attention and just grabbed your leggings. “You’re going running?”  
“I have nothing else to do.”  
“But it’s the last day.” You snapped then “I KNOW IT IS YOU WON’T STOP REMINDING ME!”  
“What’s wrong with you?!” You wanted to smack his face but instead you clenched your fists and stepped closer. “I could ask the same about you! You woke up pissed off and then I show one slightest bit of affection and you crack up! And now you’re telling me once again that it’s our last day. I know it is what do you want me to do?!”  
“TO GIVE A DAMN!” He shouted slamming his drawer shut. Unable to control your emotions you started to prod his chest. “I DO GIVE A DAMN, THAT’S ALL I’VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT, THIS DAY. THE END OF US!” He was suddenly taken aback but his features soon clouded over again. “WHAT US?! WHAT ARE WE? NOTHING. A FAKE COUPLE ON A MISSION.” Now you were taken aback. Sadness overtook the anger and your arms fell limp by your side. “Is that all you see us as?” You whispered. “After everything that’s happened on this trip, (y/n) do you really think we will be like this when we go back?”  
“What’s going to stop us?” He folded his arms across his chest. “What are you implying?” What were you implying? “I don’t know! Loki, I don’t know what ‘we’ are I don’t know what is happening right now!” A flash of anger shot across his face and his skin started to change, panicked you stepped back. “Of course you don’t! Because how could you love a monster!” It took you a second to realise he was in his Jötun form. His piercing blood red eyes staring at you defiantly. “Love? What are you trying to say! Are you trying to scare me?!” You yearned to reach out and hold him but another part of you wanted to scream and yell at him for making you feel this way. He dropped to his knees and let out a scream. His head was hung low so his hair hid his face but you could tell from his arms he was no longer in Jötun form. “L-loki?”  
“LEAVE ME!” You stomped your foot and chewed your lower lip. “TALK TO ME!” You demanded and then crouched in front of him. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M FEELING OR WHY I’M MAD THIS IS PETTY!” He looked up at you exasperated, his eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly agape. In this moment of intense anger Loki looked beautiful, for once he was confused and scared of his own feelings and you had never related to him more than you did right then. On an act of impulse you grabbed his face and pressed your lips to his, your anger almost diminishing but not quite, in fact you conveyed your anger in the kiss. It was rough and deep; teeth occasionally knocking due to the angry state you were both in. He slowly stood up but you didn’t break the kiss, his palms were flat against your back and he held you flush against him, you tugged on his hair to try to bring him closer than he already was. His tongue, now expertly acquainted with your mouth, explored the familiar space. Open mouthed kisses full of passion and not just lust; you couldn’t get enough of his lips and struggled to find a way to get closer. He shared your passion and held your tighter, lips moving slowly against yours. The need for air broke the kiss and you both stepped back, chests heaving as you both panted, trying to get air back in your lungs.  
You started laughing and he joined in. Still breathing heavy you opened your arms to him and he stepped closer before allowing you to hug him. “M’sorry.” You whispered feeling relieved he didn’t hate you. “I’m the one who should be sorry; I was a dick this morning.”  
“Yeah you were why was that?” You nuzzled your head against him and relaxed into his arms; if he stepped away you would fall over. “I told you I don’t know how I’m feeling.”  
“About what?” He paused. “I don’t know” He mumbled his hand moving up and down your spine. “You mentioned love a minute ago; you said how could I love a monster?” He didn’t reply at first but you heard him draw in a breath. “A moment of anger.” You knew it was a lie. “This isn’t love you know that?” You said knowing it was a lie. “I know it isn’t” Another lie. You both clearly wanted to believe this lie so neither of you said anything. “Please don’t go running, let’s spend this last day of normality together.”  
“Ok Loki” I love you, but I don’t want to. He moved his arms from around you and you smiled. “And you’re not a monster” You cupped his face and drew him down for a small kiss. “You’re beautiful.” He didn’t respond he just got flustered. With your anger now subsided you were able to get showered. By the time you were ready Loki had his arms folded, leaning against the door of your bedroom. As you wrapped a scarf around your neck he smiled, “Let’s go.”  
“To where?” He shrugged and you sighed reaching up to straighten the collar on his leather jacket. “Let’s go then.” He sped down the stairs and swung open the front door; you called out your goodbyes and then left, giggling. “Right then Loki, which way are we walking?” He pointed to the right and so you headed off the drive, hand in hand.  
\--  
“I don’t understand these drinks?” He mumbled clearly frustrated, you had stopped in a cafe but Loki didn’t understand all the drinks that were on the menu. “Just get a coffee or tea then?” You said before ordering your drink and then looking at him to decide on what he wants. “Hot chocolate?” He said, almost asking the barista whether he had made the right choice. You handed them the credit card Fury had given you and typed in the pin before sitting down and waiting for the drinks. “Do I get to know what the party is now?” He shook his head and you moaned dramatically. He looked out the window and you slipped your hand across the surface to hold his, without looking away from the window, his fingers grasped yours and you heart started to beat unusually quick. How could he have this much effect on you? “I’m looking forward to seeing you in your dress again.” He commented finally catching your eye. “I bet you are. No funny business!” He placed his free hand on his chest in mock offense. “Would I ever?” You nudged his leg with your foot and he laughed. “I won’t.” Oh. Trying not to let your disappointment show you smiled and felt relieved when you spotted your drinks on the way. When Loki raised his mug to his lips he paused and then studied the cream on the top. “Just drink it” You said smirking, he sighed and took a sip, quickly licking away the cream from his lips and for some very odd reason it was very endearing to watch. “Stop staring.”  
“I’m not”  
“Liar.” You didn’t break eye contact and neither did he, eventually it just turned into a staring competition, both of you threatening the other to look away. “Do you know when James is coming?” He asked and it took you a second to realise he meant Bucky. “Oh. I can’t remember, we’ll see how it pans out tonight.” You spent the rest of the time talking about the future, when you’ll all go on holiday when this is over and where you want to be after the threat of Thanos is gone. “Will you go back to Asgard?” You couldn’t stop the sadness that creeped into your voice as you asked. He sat back in his chair, draining the last of his drink. “It’s my home.” Was his answer and you tensed slightly, Loki noticing this smiled reassuringly. “I’ll take you to see it, would you like that?”  
“You would actually take me?” He chuckled and nodded. “I would love to take you.” Happiness exploded through your body and a grin spread over your lips. “Oh Loki, I can’t wait when can we go?!”  
“As soon as this...war...is over.” It was later than you expected when you left the cafe and the air had a chill to it. You wrapped your scarf tighter and Loki wrapped his arm around you, a motion he seemed accustomed to doing and one you loved. You walked back like that and as you walked inside the house a ‘oh sick’ escaped Clint’s mouth as he looked at you. You shoved him and hung your coat up before freezing. “He’s here.”  
“Who?” Loki asked concerned. “Stark.” Clint pointed upstairs to the office and you took two at a time and pushed open the door. “Stark,”  
“(Y/L/N)” He was typing away on the computer and you stepped closer. “Why are you here?”  
“I’m monitoring the party from here whilst you all have a good time” He pointed to the bottle of whiskey on the desk. “But I’ll be having my own party.”  
“How on earth did you know he was here?” Loki asked stepping behind you. “I can just tell.” Tony winked and you walked out not bothering to engage in his usual antics. You walked down the stairs back to the living room and fell down next to Natasha. “(y/n)?”  
“Just...shh” She wrapped an arm around you and you slipped your own around her waist as you curled up, head resting on her shoulder. “I don’t know Clint...” She resumed whatever conversation she had been having and Clint just breathed out. They both seemed reluctant to carry on whatever they were saying and you found yourself getting slightly riled that they didn’t feel comfortable talking in front of you. Knowing it was petty you didn’t say anything and started to think about why you were actually mad. Was it because Tony was here? You wanted it to be just you and Loki tonight been as the others were out stalking Alex’s ‘business’ and shutting down the weaponry production. Even if you were alone what was you expecting to happen? Groaning out of frustration Natasha looked at you funny and you waved your hand in a I’m-okay gesture. “Shouldn’t you guys be getting ready for the party?” Clint said breaking the strangely tense atmosphere and you groaned again. “Yeah I guess.” Reluctantly you rolled off the couch and Nat followed suit.  
Deciding to get ready in your room you were both sitting crossed legged in front of the mirror, alternating between swapping various brushes. “I can’t be bothered with this, not tonight anyway.” She snorted. “Yeah me either.” Carefully separating your eyelashes with the mascara brush you looked at her from the corner of your eye. “What were you and Clint talking about?”  
“Nothing worth mentioning.” Knowing not to pry you kept your mouth shut and started on your hair. Wanting to look especially good tonight, for some unknown reason, you curled your hair and brushed it out so it was left in deep waves, emphasising the shine. Natasha helped you to pin some of it up into a nice style so it was half up and half down. As she finished off her makeup you quickly changed into your black lace matching underwear and then pulled on the dress. She left the room to go and slip on her dress so it left you in the predicament of trying to do it up by yourself. After a few unsuccessful attempts you huffed and tried again until you felt a pair of hands replace yours. Not even bothering to turn around your eyes closed and you smiled. “Loki...” He zipped up your dress and his fingers danced over your shoulders. “Was that a provocative style bra I noticed?” He asked his voice dripping with honey. “You’re not likely to find out.” You replied enjoying the intimacy. “Hmm I don’t know...” His fingers ran over your collar bones. “The bruises must of faded by now.” You swallowed and he stepped away from you. “Where are your shoes?” He asked. “Wardrobe”  
“Sit.” He instructed and you stumbled back towards the bed. The dress rising considerably higher. Loki was rummaging through the wardrobe until he found the right box. Turning on his heel he almost dropped the box as he looked at you. You felt almost bashful as he raked his eyes over you. “I forgot how good that dress looked on you...” About to question why you were sitting down he knelt in front of you and took the lid off the box before sliding his hand up your leg and you rested your heel on his shoulder as he kissed up your calf, his kisses soft and gentle, careful not to be too rough for fear of leaving obvious hickey’s. With his free hand he retrieved one of the gold shoes and kissed back down your leg before placing it on your foot. His other hand sliding up to where the hem of your dress currently was. “Are you teasing me Mr Laufeyson?” He chuckled and started on the other leg. “I’m being appreciative Miss (y/l/n)” As that shoe was placed on also he sat back and smiled up at you. “You are stunning” Awkwardly settling your feet on the floor you avoided his loving stare and pressed your cheek into your shoulder. “Get up and get ready” He stood up and then held his hand out to pull you up. When you did he lifted his arm up and motioned for you to step under so that you spun. The dress flared out and you giggled. “I want to wear this again.”  
“On holiday?”  
“Yeah. On holiday.” You grabbed your clutch bag and left Loki to get changed. When you made it downstairs the others were congregated in the living room with a flute of champagne each. “Drinking already?” Tony wolf whistled as you stepped in and Clint followed suit. Minus Tony, the lads were in very smart tuxedos, both fashioning a green tie. Clint gestured for you and Natasha to stand up so he could take a picture and you stood by the fireplace, one arm around her waist and the other raised high in the air to make a show of the champagne and she did the same. After a few more pictures were taken Loki sauntered in. His suit was black and trousers were delightfully tight fitted, he was also wearing a gold waistcoat and green tie. His hair slicked back and a gleam in his eye as he caught you staring. “Quick loverboy get one with your lady!” Tony said shoving him towards you with brute force. Tony ended up taking loads of you two and sighed at the end. “Do something spontaneous!” Loki shrugged and then picked you up bridal style and kissed you. The others cheered and he set you down. "Calm down you almost seem like a real couple" tony joked and you smiled sadly. "Yeah. Almost." After a last minute rush around Tony soon had you all out the door. "Go!" He called waving you off "have fun!" He closed the door as you all piled into the car. It didn't take long to get to the venue and you were surprised to see the car park was already nearly full. "Why are there so many people here?" You asked peering out the window. "This can't just be a welcome party!"  
"You're well loved" Steve said reassuringly but you wasn't buying it. Something was going on. Plus you had to talk to Steve later, been as he never got to say whatever it was he was going to at breakfast. 

Linking your arm through Loki's you flicked your hair over your shoulder and smiled. "Shall we?" He nodded and started walking, Steve, Clint and Nat just a step behind you. As the doors of the venue opened you gasped and tried to take everything in. Fairy lights has been strung up all along the ceiling and reflected onto the black marble like floor so it looked as though you were walking on stars, tables were dotted around with candles lit, the flames dancing in their beautiful lantern holders. Green flowered centres pieces were flourishing and glowing in the light and you looked in awe. "You guys did this?!"   
"Do you like it?" Loki asked genuinely interested in your answer. "It's stunning!"   
\--  
Later during the evening after a meal was served the dance floor was packed. For some reason the soundtrack was timeless love songs but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Not even bothering to socialise much you stayed with Loki, pressed against his chest and you both moved with the music. Steve came up behind Loki and whispered something to which Loki nodded and stepped back from you. The lights blacked out and you tensed, automatically reaching for Loki. No one said anything in fact you could hear people stumbling around and chairs being scraped back. "Loki?!" You started to feel around the darkness in front of you until a hand found yours. "I'm here" he replied quietly. "What's happening?!" After another few moments the lights came back on and as your eyes adjusted you saw everyone had cleared the floor and were seated at the tables. It was just you and Loki. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight, it means a lot to us for your generosity, kindness and accepting manner. We haven't been here long but it's already home for us" he pulled you to his side and you smiled bash fully. "It's always going to be home" he continued "most of you here we know and some we don't know as well as we should but there's no better way to get to know each other than at a party!" The audience cheered in response and raised their glasses. "And I thought it would be nice if you shared one of the most important moments of my life with me. So we can start off with something happy to talk about" you frowned and stared up at him. "What is happening?!" You said through gritted teeth. He turned to you and beamed, taking your hands in his and then dropping down to one knee. The audience immediately cheered then fell silent. They all knew! This explained why you was allowed no part in the arrangement of anything. Part of you wanted to scan the crowd for clint but the rest of you wanted to take in this moment. "(Y/n) I don't need any further realisation that you are who I am meant to be with. Ever since we had that...misfortune to meet in New York" laughter filled the room and you smiled. "I knew instantly it would be you who I would be with, I knew it was you that I would love and that it would be you who I want. You and only you, I do not care for anything else" forgetting momentarily that this was fake you were tearing up and you had to remove your hand from his to wipe your eyes as an simultaneous "aw" was shared. "You are the most important person to me, you are my world, in fact you are all my worlds! But I won't confess my undying love for you in front of everyone I'll save that for tonight" he winked and again cheers erupted. "I love you (y/n) and I want to be able to tell you that everyday for the rest of my life...if you'd have me. So I'm asking, in high hopes, will you marry me?"


	20. Truly madly deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my dear readers I don't mean to keep taking you on this emotional ride and I apologise in advance for the next part of the journey!

Loki reached in his suit pocket and pulled out a small velvet box and then flipped the lid. There, amongst white fluffy padding and intricate gold lettering projecting the brand name, was the most beautiful ring you'd ever laid eyes on. It was simple, elegant. Beautiful. A gold band with thin, gold vines twisting about. The vines were lined with tiny white diamonds, leading up to the middle, where a larger diamond was carefully secured. Gold. He had chosen his colour. He waited expectantly and you stared at the ring. "Oh my god, Loki! Yes! Yes! I want to marry you!" His smile was so genuine that your heart swelled at the sight. He slipped the ring on your finger and you held your hand out in front of you. You didn't get much chance to admire it as he bundled you in his arms and kissed you. Everyone stood up, raising glasses and cheering. You would've let him take you right there, standing up on the dance floor. However that was highly inappropriate and this was all for show for reasons yet to be explained. But for these blissful few seconds you could believe it was real. That he did in fact love you and that he did in fact want to marry you. He was more reluctant than you to break the kiss and you naturally assumed Clint would be storming over soon to pry you apart. Dragging your teeth over his lower lip he sighed and pulled away slightly. "This is our engagement party" you said and he nodded. "And that envelope that fury sent you, was it that ring?" He shook his head. "It was a different ring but I went out and changed it. I didn't like the one he sent I knew you'd like this one more" tears fell but at least you could pass them off as happy tears whereas in fact they were full of sadness. 

"Was I supposed to say yes?" He chuckled. "That was up to you." He raised an eyebrow and your eyes widened, you could've said no! So why did you say yes? Clint ran over and hugged you dramatically shouting "MY SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED!" Natasha placed a hand on your shoulder. "We're leaving now to disarm the weapons, Steve will leave a little after us to shut down the operations. You two stay put, distract Alex." You nod and squeeze her hand. "The ring is gorgeous." You smiled and watched as she dragged Clint off. People began swarming around you and Loki, beginning to feel overwhelmed Steve grabbed your arm and gently pulled you from the crowd. "You looked like you could've used a hand"   
"Thank you" you motioned to one of the chairs and you both sat down. "I'm glad Loki came in my place." He looked at your reaction and immediately went to correcting his wording. "I mean, we wouldn't have had the same chemistry who knows how things would've turned out" he had a point, what situation would you be in right now if it had been Steve. "He loves you."   
"What?!" Steve looked uncomfortable and he started to fidget in his seat. "Last night he couldn't sleep and ended up coming down stairs, I couldn't sleep either and was in the kitchen when he came down."  
"What did he say? Steve what are are you trying to tell me?" His blue eyes darted in the direction of Loki and then met yours once again, he ran his tongue over his lips and then continued. "He basically opened up to me, not much and only about you. He told me how long he spent looking for that ring and how nervous he was to ask you to marry him, even though this is all for show. He told me that this wouldn't be the way he would've asked" he let that sink in. "He doesn't want this to end and also said 'I wish I hadn't come Steve because now I'm in love with her and I don't know what to do'"  
"What did you tell him?!" Steve almost jumped back from the quickness of your question. "What anyone else would've said, to tell you but when I did he said you had said that you didn't want to love him before you fell asleep!"   
"Oh god!" You slouched down in the chair and rested your head on the table. "Listen this will sort itself out don't worry, I've got to go now. Also heads up Alex is coming over" Steve kissed the top of your head before pushing back his chair and taking his leave. Alex took his seat and you sat up. "Congratulations" you smiled. "Nice of you to come"

"I want my fellow neighbours to know I care" his hand reached forward and he started to twirl an empty wine glass. "Red or white?" You asked gesturing to the glass. "Pardon?"  
"Which do you prefer?" He chewed the inside of his cheek. "Red." You stood up and held your finger up in a 'one moment' fashion. He nodded and you walked to the bar and ordered a glass of red and a cocktail. You felt a hand on your waist and you yelped. "Shh it's just me" Loki nuzzled your neck and you instantly relaxed. "What are you doing?" He asked as the two drinks were placed in front of you. "We need to keep Alex away from his warehouse while the others do their thing. So he needs to sleep for a few hours don't you think?" He grinned and snaked his hand further around your waist. "Oh this is interesting what do you plan on doing?" You opened your clutch bag and pulled out a small bottle. "Chloroform. It's too risky to drug him so it's best to use chloroform" Loki chuckled. "That's all well and good pet, but how do you plan on using it?"  
"Who said anything about me?"   
\--

You spent a further 20 minutes talking to Alex, well making small talk, he was nearly finished his wine and he looked itching to go. He checked his watch and started making excuses. "Oh you have to go? So soon?" He smiled charmingly and at that point Loki was behind him, sneaking up slightly before slamming Alex's head against the table. Alex groaned and you quickly stood up as people looked around to find the source of the noise. "Oh Alex! I said you were drunk!" A few knowingly glances were shared as you helped Alex stand up and he staggered towards the door. "Fresh air I think will help!" Just as you made it to the door Loki placed the rag with chloroform on over Alex's nose and mouth and instantly his eyes shut. "Help me get him to his car." As quick as you could you both practically dragged him outside and to his car, you reached in his pocket for his keys and opened the car door before throwing him in. Loki grabbed the keys from your hand and then slammed the door and locked it before throwing the keys in the trash. "Smart." He chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I like this side of you" he commented and you reached out to grab his tie and pulled him closer to you. "I can do worse." He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. "We have our engagement party to enjoy." You sighed dramatically and let go of his tie. Nervously looking back to Alex's car you prayed no one had saw that but evidently no one had. When you walked back in the room was bustling and laughter was filling the air. Loki ordered another round of drinks and you found yourself grabbing his tie again and pulling him to the dance floor. His drink sloshed over the side of his glass and just missed your dress. 

For the next three hours you had both danced, mingled, drank and had posed for many pictures. It was nearing the end of the night but you and Loki were still slow dancing. Your head was resting on his shoulder and your one hand was holding his while the other was lazily wrapped around his waist. You quietly sang along and Loki chuckled. Considering you didn't have any skill in this department you found it easy to dance with him. That being said it was mainly swaying and very little footwork but it was still nice. You were looking at the fairy lights and for a moment it felt as though you were dancing among the stars. You sighed and smiled, completely content. "We should get back" he mumbled against your hair and you sighed again, giving a small nod of agreement. He carefully stepped back and you beamed at each other before walking towards the exit. A few people tried to stop you for another quick chat but you were recused when Lucy grabbed your wrist. She hugged you tight and squealed a little too loud. "You're going to enjoy married life! Oh (y/n) I'll bring my old wedding magazines around! And you must let me come dress shopping with you, Daniel will watch the children and then we can go for a drink after" she carried on listing all the things that she would do with you and you couldn't help surge with excitement. It would be wonderful if this was real, you and Lucy would have an amazing time, thoughts of her coming round in the evenings and flicking through magazines with you while Loki played with the kids. You agreed to her ideas and she pulled you into another hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you both" she clutched Loki's hand as well now. "If you need any advice or any help, please, come to me and Dan" she squeezed your hands and then went to join Daniel by the cloakroom. 

Loki held the door open for you and you took in a deep breath of fresh air. "That was wonderful, thank you." You climbed into the car and waited for Loki to get into the passenger side before driving home. It was a quiet ride which consisted of him holding your hand and running his thumb over the ring. He looked out the window for the whole journey it was only when you were outside the front door that he pushed you against it softly and looked at you with tears in his eyes; but you knew if you pointed that out he would say it was the light. "(Y/n)..." You placed your finger over his lips. "I know"   
"How do you know what I'm going to say?" You started playing with the ends of his hair at the base of his neck. "Because I'm going to say the same, but for tonight. Just tonight. Can we pretend this is real? Me and you? This engagement. Us." You whispered. Tears filled in your own eyes and he nodded. "Yes" he whispered back. You laughed as a tear slipped down your cheek. "The other night I told you I loved you." He brushed the tear away with his thumb as one fell from his own eyes and you felt a mixture of happiness and despair. "I heard you. I told you the same the night before"   
"I didn't hear" he inched his face closer to yours and his nose brushed against yours as his lips zoned in on yours. "I. Love. You." He said, eyes slowly closing. Your lips automatically parted slightly and it felt as though fireworks were exploding as he kissed you. It just like a scene in a book. And that's all it was ever going to be. A scene. He grabbed the handle and pushed it open so you both stumbled in still kissing. He kicked the door shut and as you kissed you let out a strangled. "To-ny!" Loki frowned and pulled away. "I'd really rather you didn't say his name while I'm kissing you" you laughed and pointed upstairs. "He might still be here."   
"Oh!"   
"Tony!" You called jogging up the stairs. It wouldn't surprise you if he was in. You and Loki always got interrupted but as you opened the office door the chair was vacant and a note left on the desk. 'Gone to keep the skies clear over capsicle ~' you read the note again just to make sure you were reading it right. He was gone. A wide smile spread over your lips as you turned round to loki and squealed. "We're on our own!" His eyebrows rose in alarm. "Are you sure?!" He was as surprised as you. "Loki we're finally alone!" He darted out the room and back down the stairs and put the chain across the front door. "Just incase they try to come back" you stood at the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall. One leg rising so that your foot rested on the wall and your knee was bent. You pulled out the grips that held your hair in place and ran your hand through the strands. "You going to stand there all night?" You winked and Loki almost stumbled on his way back up. He slipped his leg between yours and his hand rested on your thigh. "Are you?" He pulled you to the bedroom and you giggled, feeling particularly giddy as the bedroom door, too, was shut by a kick of his foot. "Let's treat this like our wedding night" he said seductively as his hands pulled the zip down on the back of your dress.


	21. Mission status

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! As it is is the time you FINALLY do it I wanted to make sure it was written in the right way!

It slid down your body with grace and as it fell his eyes followed, taking in the matching underwear set and he bit his lip in admiration. You stepped out of the dress and then carefully kicked off the heels. He was already removing his shoes and un-doing his jacket and then waistcoat. He trailed his hands up your back and you shivered. "Cold?" You shook your head. "Oh" he said teasingly. He done it again and you pushed back from his chest, his eyes flicked across yours and took your hand as you both climbed on to the bed. Loki pushed you gently down onto the mattress, his hands moving to the front of your thighs. He played with the hem of your panties as he smiled against your lips. You laughed quietly as you ran your fingers through his hair and over the nape of his neck.

He took you softly by the hips and allowed his lips to leave yours, trailing over the corner until they reached your jawline. He pressed his lips against it until he reached the base of your ear, kissing down the length of your neck so slowly and softly. A sigh parted your lips, your fingers barely tangled in his hair as you wrapped your legs back around his waist. He tentatively leaned down again and as his mouth touched yours you started to giggle causing him to sigh and sit up. "Sorry!" You continued to giggle and when he tried to ask what was funny it only provoked you to laugh harder. Clearly this was a mood kill and he was more so interested in why you were laughing than getting your pants off. "It's just...before you came up stairs you put the chain across the door" you had to release another quick laugh. "As if that would keep them out!" Why this was so amusing you don't know and unwillingly he smiled. "It seemed appropriate at the time" he said defensively and you covered your mouth with your hand. He eventually joined in with your laughter and before you knew it you had to push yourself off the bed and run to the loo so you could pee. 

 

Sheepishly you popped your head around the bathroom door and Loki smiled weakly at you. He was lying down, arms draped lazily over his stomach. Feeling a pang of guilt for ruining the mood you became overwhelmed with desire for him. Just looking at him lying there, shirt still on and boxers, his lazy smile and the way his limbs constantly looked inviting drove you insane. Knowing you had to do something quick before the whole romance disappears you climb on the bed and straddle his waist. He tilted his head towards you as you tangled your fingers with his. "I didn't mean to laugh" he raised an eyebrow and you squeezed his hands gently. "Forgive me?" "Of course I do now get here!" he sat up slightly as you stayed on his lap and he continued to kiss the skin over you neck, his hands worked the panties off of your body "Did you wear this sexy underwear set for me?" "fuck off" he laughed and kissed you again. You raised your hips off his body so he could slide then down your legs and you let your fingers explore the skin of his neck until you reached his collar bone and planted kisses back up dragging your hands up his chest until you reached his shoulder where you gently placed a kiss and then bit down. He pulled his hands from your body to allow you an easier trail to kiss. Loki's fingers ran along your bare back until he reached the clasp of your bra, his fingers expertly undoing it and pulling it off of your body to let it join your discarded panties on the floor. His hands came up to run over your stomach until he ran them up far enough to reach your breasts. Your head dropped with your speechless lips parting. An unsteady exhale pushed through them, your hands grabbing at the skin on his shoulders as your thighs tightened around his waist. He continued to plant light kisses on your lips. Your shaking hands fumbled with his boxers and his hands left your breasts, running down your arms until his hands laid over yours to guide them until his pants were off. He flipped you over and you welcomed the cushioned softness as he positioned himself between your legs, his body slowly falling onto yours as he moved his forearms just right to support his body over yours. He supported your body with one hand laying against your hip. Loki connected your lips, kissing you slowly and deeply, never allowing you to do the work as he controlled every pleasure you felt. His eyes scanned over yours and he he let out a shaky breath. "Are you su-" he started to whisper against your lips.   
"Please..." Loki began to push himself into you, making your lips still against his as he filled you. He went so slowly that you easily adjusted around him, you relished in the feeling of being this intimate with him and his lips softly pulled at your bottom lip with his as he began to push your hips together every few seconds, a long moan escaping your lips quite loudly. His lips wandered over the side of your neck, you breath becoming shaky as it escaped your lungs, slowly you moaned out his name. His voice spread across you skin in response, flushed with heat from all the careful attention he gave you. His thumb ran over your skin, the feeling of him pressing into you sent chills across your body. His thrusts increased, not dramatically he was being very careful which was unusual compared to some of the things you had done before, for example all the sexual teasing, you wouldn't have expected him to be this compassionate. The knot you felt in your stomach you had felt many times but it had never been so much tighter than it was in that moment. His body was beginning to tense as was yours, he placed your thighs higher up his waist, pushing into you at a different angle and you whined; he was extremely attentive and it was so endearing. Your nails scratched down his back and you soon started to thrust your hips up to meet his. Hearing Loki making almost animalistic sounds was so arousing that your stomach tightened to an unbearable breaking point and you tried to hold on. He sensed this and drove deeper inside of you, the muscles in his arms were evidently on show and each thrust made them tighten. "Lo-ki...mmm..."   
"(Y/n).." you screamed out shamelessly loud as your orgasm hit you and waves of pleasure rippled through your body and your back arched off the bed, you felt nothing but him, heard nothing but him. Loki took total control of your body as he rode out his own high. His voice vibrated against the skin on you shoulder, making you moan out his name softly one last time. Lying in post orgasmic bliss he pulled out and lay beside you. Nothing was said, you both just lay there, staring at the ceiling trying to level out your breathing. Your fingers brushed against his and then they were entwined and you squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and turned to look at you, a smile plastered on his lips. You felt like you were glowing but you were becoming aware of the mess drying on your inner thigh. "Shower" you managed to say and he nodded following you out of the bed. "Y-you're joining me?!" You asked in alarm and he gestured to your naked bodies. "We just had sex, you can't be embarrassed to shower with me?" He had a point. Hearing him say that you just had sex made you tingle and you leaned up to give him a small kiss. "We just had sex!" You repeated as you turned the shower on and climbed in. Loki followed suit and wrapped an arm around your waist as he pressed himself against your back. "Let's just stay here" he mumbled. "What in the shower? I'll get pruney!" He chuckled. "Not the shower, here, in this house"   
"Mmm it would be nice" you leant into him and briefly closed your eyes. As the water got warmer you remembered your purpose for being in the shower and started to run soap over your body. You handed loki the soap and then yelped as you felt his hand between your legs. "What are you doing?!"  
"Helping" he replied in that cock sure way of his. You pushed his hand away and he laughed. Showering together wasn't exactly what you had expected, it ended up being one of you slipping slightly and trying to reach various things from around the other. He shut the water off and handed you a towel. He dried off and then hung his towel up before walking back to the bedroom. It was strange to see him after a shower without a towel around his waist. You hung your towel besides his and ran out of the bathroom with enough time to grab his ass before he pulled his boxers up. "Hey!"   
"It's cute!" You said slightly disappointed as the waistband snapped against his skin. "You're cute" he replied almost shyly. Throwing on one of his t-shirts and panties you dived on the bed and started to peck his lips. He smiled into your kiss and swung his arms dramatically around you. "Why didn't we do that at that start?" You asked eyes lingering on his lips. "You asked me to pretend that this was real, if this was real that's what would've happened" your stomach clenched and you frowned. "You didn't want to do that?" You asked hurt. His eyes widened with how his words must've come across and he started to correct himself. "It's not what I meant, I worded that appallingly!" You rolled away from him and he groaned in annoyance at himself before climbing on top of you as you yelled at him to get off. He pinned your arms up above your head "LISTEN!" His voice silenced you, as it usually did when he used that tone. He was looking at you apologetically "that's the only reason we didn't do it sooner. I needed an excuse to go further. It's not my nature to confess my feelings."   
"You didn't want to bring it up with me?" He shook his head. "If I brought it up then I'd have to accept my feelings for you." He looked at you with a distraught look in his eye and you knew he didn't mean to make it sound how it did. "You have feelings for me.."  
"JESUS (y/n)! We just slept together! Why would I have sex with you if I didn't love you?!" This wasn't part of the façade. He was saying it with genuine meaning! "Love" you repeated and his cheeks were now fashioning a pinkish hue. Why were you both so scared of telling the other how your feel? Why do you have to wait until one of you accidentally slips it out? You wriggled your hands free from his grip and cupped his face. "Loki Laufeyson." Your hands slid down to rest on his shoulders, just so they weren't covering his ears so he'd have no excuse for not hearing this. "I am 100% in love with you. I haven't been sure of anything in my life, but I am sure about you" he silently assessed your features before inch by inch leaning down to catch your lips. It was like he was almost scared to kiss your lips incase he kissed those words away. "I need to tell you something" he said almost regretfully. You stroked his hair and smiled. "What is it?" He avoided eye contact and then his body practically deflated as he sighed. "Nothing, now isn't the time" you closed your eyes and soaked up the blissful feeling of post coital. You wanted to relive that moment, it would be hard to forget the feeling that Loki had given you and god you wanted to feel that everyday. "Loki?"  
"Mmhmm"   
"What would say if I was to, oh, I don't know mention the fact that I'd quite like to do that again..." He shifted his hips and removed him self from your lap. "But slightly differently" you finished and he struggled to form a coherent sentence. "This time, let's focus on you" a joke you made in your head that time at the zoo popped into your mind and you smirked. You flicked your eyes to his crotch and were pleased to see this idea appealed to him. 

As you woke the next morning memories from the night before quickly flashed through your mind. Loki whining helplessly as you rode him, the way his face screwed up when he was close and the noise that came from his throat right before he came. You turned over ever so slightly and grimaced. There was definite bruising on your hips, that must've been from when he dug his fingers into when you first slid down his cock. Loki was spark out next to you so you didn't get up. Did you really have sex with Loki last night? Twice?! You pulled the sheet up to cover your face as you flushed. "What..mm..are you doing?" Loki asked still half asleep. You popped your head from under the sheet and a wide grin spread over your lips. He was already falling back to sleep, you couldn't help yourself and leaned in for a kiss, eventually he started to kiss you back and by that point he was officially awake. "That was a nice good morning" he commented. "It's the last day, we need to find out the mission report from last night and when I'm going in with Bucky" loki pouted slightly "I love your 'this is today's plan' talk it's so arousing" his voice was dripping with sarcasm and you rolled your eyes. "Well we still have a couple of hours to spare.." His eyes practically sparkled and he pulled you close to him. "Think of what we can do in two hours and how many times we could do things." You swallowed and tried to build up your willpower to untangle yourself from his grip and climb out of the bed. He lay on his side watching as you stepped over yet more discarded clothes from last night and slipped on your gown. "Come on, get up!" You left him to it and padded downstairs. You jumped back in surprise as Tony walked past you to the kitchen. "Oh hi you're up! Finally!" He took a bite from a bagel and pointed to the stools on the island. "I've got some news about last night" you were froze on the spot and clutched your gown tighter. Why was he here?! Loki bounded down the stairs and you couldn't even bring yourself to warn him, so an unknowing Loki stepped up behind you, kissed your neck and started to dirty talk. It wasn't until tony cleared his throat that Loki realised and bristled in his presence. "Stark?!" He asked in shock. "We wasn't expecting anyone to be here.." Loki's voice trailed off and Tony laughed. "Yeah well surprise!" When did he come back? Did he hear anything last night? Oh god! "But no time for chit chat I've got some news and it's not great" you leaned back onto Loki and waited patiently for Tony to begin. "Me and cap were able to shut down the operations but there was a little trouble with Romanoff and Barton"  
"What trouble?" Tony grimaced and gave you a sad look. "One of the weapons was a bomb and one of the workers set it off, so Barton ran to diffuse it but by the time he got there: kaboom." It felt as though to air had been pushed from your lungs and you fell into Loki who tried to wrap his arms around you but you didn't understand what he was trying to do, tony was still talking but your ears were ringing and nothing was going in. Loki grabbed your face and you think he was saying your name but you couldn't be sure. You were in a daze and as you tried to speak your tongue felt heavy in your mouth and you wasn't sure whether any sound was coming out at all. Tony walked over and slapped you across the cheek. The sharp sting brought you back to reality. "Is he dead?" Your hand rested on your now reddening cheek and Tony shook his head. "He survived. But he's in the operating theatre as we speak he was in extremely close proximity, Romanoff managed to get to him just as it exploded. She's fine, a few scratches but I'd be worried about Clint"  
"Is he going to make it?" Loki asked and Tony leaned against the counter. "We can't dwell on that sort of stuff now, a cars waiting outside to take us to the jet. Missions over. Phase two: kill the taskmaster"


	22. Listen

The car journey was silent and you couldn't keep still. Tony had a glass of whiskey in his hand but he wasn't drinking from it, he was just as worried as you. He also hadn't mentioned anything about you and Loki, would it be a big deal if you came out as a couple? Surely Fury would disapprove and separate you, once feelings are involved situations get a lot more dangerous. If you end up in a situation where you have to save either Loki's life or a civilians what would you do? You allowed these thoughts to go through your head before Clint's face appeared in your mind. You didn't want to think about him because if he doesn't pull though...loki discreetly brushed his fingers over yours before lacing them together and giving your hand a small squeeze. However he continued looking out the window as he done this and you smiled to yourself. Clint is going to kill him when he finds out you had sex, just like any over protective brother would do. Sometimes you wished you were Clint's biological sister but other times you're glad you're not. You sighed and with your free hand you grabbed Tony's. He looked at you and you smiled. "Are you flirting with me?" He asked and you were relieved for some normality. "You'd be so lucky" he chuckled and Loki smiled. Resting your head on his shoulder you looked up at his face. Eventually he looked down at you and your heart started to become erratic. "What?" He asked frowning. "Nothing" you whispered blushing slightly as your mind kept drifting to last night. He cupped your cheek and raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you" tony started to complain about the physical contact but you shushed him whilst your eyes flicked over Loki's face. "Clint will be okay" he nudged his nose against yours until your foreheads touched. "I know that"   
"Good" he pressed his lips to yours and for a brief few seconds the world slipped away. "You two are going to make someone sick!" You pulled away and loki gave you a reassuring smile.   
\--  
"(Y/n) don't just go rushing in!" Natasha grabbed your arm and you tried to shake her off. "Just let me see him!" She yanked you back and you stumbled into the wall. "He's only just come around the doctor is on his way." You fought past her and she yelled after you once again. Steve stepped forward this time but you already had the door open. Clint was sitting up in the bed with bandages around his head. "Clint!" He frowned and you smiled at him. "Clint thank god I thought you'd died!"   
"(Y/n).." He frowned again as he spoke, his mouth opened to speak but nothing came out. You walked over and hugged him. "I should've been with you!" He started to make noises and you pulled away. "What's wrong?!" He was wheezing and it was almost as though he was screaming. He started to rock in the bed and you jumped back startled. Nurses rushed in but didn't talk. "What are you doing? Tell him it's going to be okay!" He had tears streaming down his face and your heart broke. What was happening? Steve came in behind you and lifted you up. You fought against him but it was no use. "Why can't he hear me?" Steve ended up carrying you out of the room as you lashed out. "CLINT! CLINT!"   
"(Y/n)!" Steve loosened his grip and you spun around to hit him so you could run back in to Clint but Tony grabbed you by the shoulders. "LISTEN!" He tilted his head down and cupped your face. "He's deaf!"   
"What?" Your eyes brimmed with tears and you would've fell to the floor if Tony wasn't supporting you. "He was in close proximity, the blast...he's deaf."  
\--  
You sat in the waiting room with your knees curled up to your chest whilst you picked peeling paint off the washed out coloured wall. Natasha was pacing the small room, chewing the inside of her cheek. You hadn't seen Loki since you ran out of the car and as for Tony he was contacting Fury. Thinking about Clint was painful but he was all you could think about. How long would it take you to learn sign language? Paint flaked off and you groaned. Tony strode into the room. "We have to go back"  
"No way I'm staying" you mumbled. He didn't bother to argue. "Fine but you can't all stay" Natasha stopped pacing and nodded at Tony. She walked over to you and crouched down so you were at eye level. "Keep me updated" you gave a weak smile and she kissed your forehead before standing up and following Tony out. A few minutes after they had gone you walked to his room and folded your arms across your chest trying to get some warmth. He was sleeping and all you wanted to do was climb in next to him and hug him. An arm appeared from behind you offering you a hot drink. "Thanks Loki." You took it from his hand and he stood next to you. "The others gone?" You nod. 

"We can't stay here (y/n) you've for your part of the mission to complete." Raising the cup to your lips you ignored what he said and continued looking at Clint. He stirred and you rushed to the door. It was advised you don't go in without a doctor what you didn't care if he had a contagious disease, you'd still go in and see him. You went to the clipboard at the bottom on the bed and took the pen from off it and sat on the chair by his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and you smiled. He smiled back you felt tears prick at your eyes. Blinking them back you grabbed the napkin from off his table and started to write. 

I love you. I have to do my mission but I will see you asap x

You slid the napkin back over the table and he picked it up, shifting so he could sit up. Running your eyes over him you felt relief that he was alive and all of a sudden felt his hand on yours. Your gaze lifted to meet his and he gestured for you to lean down so you did. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. He pulled back and took the pen ripping some of the napkin and writing. He folded it and handed it back to you. Squeezing his hand one last time you pocketed the napkin and left the room. You waved through the window and he lifted his hand in a wave back and you held it together until you stepped past the window and you slid down the wall letting out a sob, Loki looked startled and quickly knelt in front of you pulling you to his chest, you grabbed onto his shoulders and screamed. He didn't wince or move away he just held you while you cried and screamed out in frustration and sadness. Doctors rushed from most directions when you screamed but one look from Loki and they soon scattered. "We need to get you to your mission" he whispered and you nodded feeling drained. He helped you stand up and you met his gaze placing your finger tips on his jaw while your other hand found his. You both just looked at each other as if you were silently communicating. Loki stayed out of your head which you were grateful for and you didn't ask him anything. After a few more seconds you both started walking and left the hospital. 

You stared out of the window of the jet and felt anger rise inside of you. Knowing you'd be in charge of killing the taskmaster made you reel in pleasure because of him Clint was deaf and you wanted him to suffer for it. You couldn't wait to get back to base and go through the plan of attack with Bucky. As if sensing your bloodlust Loki reached over and placed his hand on your knee. "You look manic" he said and you knew you probably looked murderous. "I have good reason to be, is this how you felt when you invaded New York?" He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about that" you scooted to the edge of your seat. "Didn't you ever want someone dead, watch the life drain from them?" He placed his hands either side of your face. "This isn't you. You aren't a cold blooded murderer." Not sure why you wanted a kiss right at that moment you practically leapt onto his lap and pressed your lips to his. The adrenaline rush of the mission flowed through your veins and you found yourself unable to unattach yourself from Loki. He happily kissed you back and you smiled against his lips. "Let's do it on Stark's plane" you mumbled and he had to literally pick up you up and put you back into your seat. "(Y/n) you need to calm down. Your emotions are everywhere don't use sex, it won't get rid of your anger or upset" he stood up and went to the bathroom. You sat in the chair recovering your breath and letting your tears fall. 

When the plane landed you hopped off and shoved your hands in your pockets heading straight to the conference room where Fury and the rest of the team were waiting. "Before you speak, Clint is okay. I don't want to talk about it. I'll brief you on the mission later. When do we kill the bastard?"


	23. Preparation

You lay back on your bed and stared at the ceiling, you felt empty like someone had ripped out all of your internal organs. You had one night to prepare and strategise then you were off with Bucky to kill the taskmaster. Sighing you started to tap your hands on your thighs and frowned as you felt a slight bulge in your pocket. Immediately you sat up and shoved your hand down to retrieve whatever was there. The napkin. Of course, Clint wrote something back. With trembling hands you opened it and your right hand rested on your chest over your heart. Being a part like this caused a deep ache to spread through you. 

You look shit get some rest. I love you. 

A laugh bubbled past your lips you couldn’t stop it, even when something life changing happens Clint remains the same. You hugged the napkin to your chest and closed your eyes, trying to take his advice but by the time you relaxed there was a knock at the door. 

Part of you hoped it was Loki and you had to hide your disappointment as Bucky stood in the doorway his hand tangled in his hair. You stepped aside and he nodded walking in. “Gym?” You asked and he nodded, he was in a white vest top and black joggers his hair clearly had been tied up you could tell by the slight kink. “What brings you to my room?” He sat down on the bed and leaned forward. “We should start to devise a plan we leave tomorrow night.”

“Walk in shooting manically and let’s hope a bullet hits him.” Bucky didn’t look amused so you quickly started again. “We need to go in together and then let the workers run, once of us should then head to the exit and block the taskmaster from leaving, gunning down anyone else who gets in the way and then we kill-”

“No.”

“Pardon?” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “We can’t just run in and expect them to flood out. We need to go on a building opposite set up sniper guns and shoot from the outside. That will put them in a panic, they’ll want to know who’s shooting, where from and why. Their first priority will be to protect the taskmaster” He paused and you nodded so he continued. “while they are trying to get to him we shoot again and make our way over. We shouldn’t kill him right away he may have valuable information.” You gritted your teeth but Bucky had a point, maybe he won’t be co-operative and you might have the chance to beat it out of him. "Weapons are first thing, we'll take what we need." You sighed and wished you could disappear back to your house with Loki. "Hey, are you okay? I've been around long enough to know that look" casting your gaze to Bucky you smiled. "I'm good, just under rested." He stood up and headed to the door. "Then I better let you rest." Following him to the door he opened it and you reached out to hold it. Cautiously he wrapped an arm around you. "It's not just a lack of sleep is it?" You shook your head and he let go flashing you a consoling smile before walking off. Shutting the door you folded your arms over your chest and jumped as there was a knock again. Carefully opening it a crack you pressed your lips into a tight line and swung it open fully. 

Loki stepped in and you felt the difference in the atmosphere compared to 24 hours ago. Neither of you said anything. You tugged on the sleeves of your jumper whilst he leant against the wall. Still feeling embarrassed from your actions on the jet you struggled to make eye contact. Loki knew something was wrong because he reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you flush against his chest. No longer wanting to hold back from him you hugged him tight against your body. Your hands clinging to the material of his shirt. His one hand rested on your back while the other was on the back of your head, holding you close. "Talk to me" he whispered giving you a gentle squeeze. You gave a small nod and he lead you to the couch. "You told me on the plane I'm not a cold blooded killer"

"Because you're not."

"But what if I want to be one, just once?" He sighed and rested his elbow on the arm of the couch. "Could you handle the after effects of taking someone's life?" Biting the inside of your cheek you breathed out. "Probably not" he lifted his other arm up and you rested your head on his shoulder, pulling his arm around you. "Of course not. You're a good person, you wouldn't take someone's life unless it was 100% necessary." 

"You're sounding very reassuring for someone's who's murdered." He tensed and you flinched. "Oh god I'm sorry!" He pulled you closer. "I'm what you would call a villain, I'm the bad guy I do the typical bad guy things."

"You're not a bad guy"

"But you're right. I've murdered in cold blood, it became easy for me after I got used to it. It's not a nice feeling you lose sight of your values. You start to not care about anyone." You tilted your head to look at him. "What about now?" 

"I'd found someone to care about, someone who I would never want to disappoint." He couldn't meet your gaze, he stared off into space. "Loki I love you" that made him look at you. "But that terrifies me" it didn't seem he needed much explanation as to why because he said the same thing. "It terrifies me too"

"That I love you or you love me?"

"Both, I'm terrified that you love me because I never want to hurt you, I'm a dangerous man. I'm terrified that I love you because I would tear the world apart just to be with you, I have no boundaries, no sense of reality." You sat up and climbed onto his lap. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." You pressed your lips to his and he cupped your face. The kiss was almost lazy, you both made little effort but it was a perfect kiss. Guilt took over your senses and you pulled away. You didn't deserve to have happiness. "You should go" 

"Have I done something?" He asked, panic in his voice. "No, but no one can know about us remember? It's the safer option." He clenched his jaw and you slid off his lap. "What about Tony he was there" that had almost slipped your mind. "If you weren't so adamant on dirty talk you would've noticed my facial expressions and kept quiet." The corner of his lip turned up and seeing him smile made your heart swell. "You could've warned me." 

"And say what? Hey Stark's here he probably heard us last night but just in case he didn't you better not come near me! He was right in front of me." 

"It was a good night though" he placed his hands on either side of your waist and you nodded. "It was empowering to be on top of you" 

"Are you seducing me?" He asked his grip tightening slightly on your waist. "Get out before I end up in that position again but I assure you it won't be for pleasure" he chuckled and pecked your lips before opening the door. "You really know how to turn a guy on" he purred and you rolled your eyes waving as he left. Falling on to the bed you curled up, tucking your knees to your chest. You shouldn't be with Loki like this, you had much bigger things to face you shouldn't be concerning yourself with...love. So you made a decision. Silent tears fell down your cheeks. You wouldn't be with him, you would end whatever you had going on. Just as soon as you return from tomorrow's mission. That night you cried yourself to sleep.   
\--

"I see you're eager" Bucky observed as you started fitting knifes in to various hidden parts on your clothing and belt. "Have to be sure I've got enough" you placed a gun behind the waistband of your jeans. He stretched and started to stock up himself. Once you both felt as though you had enough on you he lead you to the training room. Well the weapons training room. "What are we doing here?" He handed you a gun. "Target practice." Standing beside you he pulled free his own gun. "Aim to hurt not kill." Nodding you faced the dummies. Side by side you stretched out your arms and aimed. Without counting in you both started shooting. 

Once the last bullet fell to the floor you inspected the dummies. "What's the damage?" He asked and you strolled over to investigate. "Well we wouldn't of killed anyone unless they die of shock. A few major injuries." He nodded and ran his fingers over his stubble. "So we'll be absolutely fine tonight. Let's grab breakfast then on to the jet"   
"Have you been to the café two streets away from here? The small one opposite the park?" He shook his head. "C'mon, we deserve a nice breakfast." Without much argument he followed. Your weapons were concealed so no one would notice you were both a walking armoury. "Now where would my two lovely operatives be going on the morning of one of the most important missions?" Fury's voice asked almost as though he was talking to himself. "To eat." You replied. "If you want us to keep up our strength." He eyed you both for a moment and nodded once. "Be back here before noon."

The walk round was pleasant, you rarely had chance to get to know Bucky so this was an opportunity you would not waste. "Do you feel better now that you're rested?" Linking your arm through his you smiled. He kept his hand in his pocket but showed no discomfort. "I feel...like I have a purpose." Looking up at him you tilted your head. He seemed to know by that gesture you were inquiring the same of him. "It's my job. It's normal. This is my life."

"What would you like your life to be like?" He almost laughed. "I've never thought about it" you pointed to the café. "Well get thinking. We're here and I want to know" he held the door open and you headed to the table at the back. 

Just as you picked up your menu screams could be heard from outside the café and you both immediately jumped up. The ground started to shake and the sounds of smashing plates and cups filled the air. Bucky leapt over the table and wrapped his arms around you before pulling you under the table. "Wait here" he barked and darted off to help people get under something solid. You froze on the spot. This wasn't an earthquake. Squeezing your eyes shut you gathered strength before crawling from under the table and running to the door. Bucky yelling at you to stop, but you carried on until you were outside. "BUCKY GET THOSE PEOPLE OUT OF THERE!"


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, I wonder if anybody is still out there? I want to get back into the swing of things with this fic but does any one actually want to have more of it?


	25. Beginning of betrayal

Three years earlier  
\--

You caught on quick enough to know you were being watched. However the person watching wasn't making it very discreet, which meant they wanted your attention. You didn't want to give your attention because you had been approached by them before. SHIELD. 

You graciously declined their previous offer and they've had their eye on you ever since. It was only a matter of time before they asked again. As usual you were sitting on the bench in the park by your apartment-only this time you had two drinks. They guy watching had purple tint sunglasses on and almost blonde hair. It was obvious he was someone who worked out judging by his arms. Losing patience you held one of the cups out and he walked over, leaving behind the tree he was leaning against. He took the cup and sat beside you. "Hot chocolate?" He asked. "Everybody likes chocolate" you replied. He took his sunglasses off. 

"What do you want this time around I said no to your previous friend- the one with the eye patch." 

"You must know otherwise you wouldn't have waited here for someone to show." You took a sip from your cup and stayed silent. "I like dogs" he said casually and you just nodded. "Yeah I like dogs too." He shook his head. "No I'm sorry, but I like dogs" he stood up and crouched on the floor as a person was about to walk past with their dog and the big bounding creature jumped onto the man, who in turn laughed and started to stroke it. The owner smile slightly and started to pull the dog away. Sitting back on the bench he apologised. "That was unprofessional, when you come back with me don't mention that happened."

"When?" He looked at your face for the first time and you felt quite flustered. "Do you want to be a part of something bigger than this society?"

"I want a better one." He smirked. "Then yes you will be coming with me and accepting the offer" 

"Oh mysterious man are you coming on to me?" Chuckling he leant back. "If I said yes would you come with me" you already knew the offer. However you weren't sure you were ready to take it. "What do I bring to the table?"

"We've seen your weapons design along with your skill set in the handling department. We've also seen your almost vigilante hero stunts" your turn to smile. These people could figure anyone out behind a mask, in your defence you only went out twice to search for and stop whatever crime was happening. 

"You care for the people. Most don't." 

"Do you care for them?" He nodded. "Then I'm in. For them."

"Clint" he said holding out his hand.   
"(Y/n)" you replied taking it.   
\--  
Groaning you opened your eyes. Funny, you thought, I must've passed out. Sitting up you looked around and just saw destruction. You felt arms lift you up and you turned your head. "Clint?" You asked. "(Y/n)!" You felt a sting on your cheek but it was enough to bring you back to your senses. "Bucky!" He was in front of you his hands on your shoulders. "Are you okay!" 

"How long was I out?" You looked around again, people where moving rubble to search for survivors. "A few minutes, the explosion knocked you out" the cafe where you were was no longer there. A group of people stood outside of it staring in shock. "The bomb..." Spinning on your heel your eyes scanned for it, when you came out the café you saw it heading straight for the area at that point you had yelled to Bucky. You clearly got knocked out as it hit. Of all the things to dream out you had dreamt of the first time you had met Clint. Pushing thoughts of him away you spotted the bomb shell. Running over you tried to see if anything was written but it was charred. Cursing under your breath you went about helping those you could. The sirens from the emergency services filled the air you grabbed Bucky's hand. "We gotta go" you both started to run back to base. 

Stuffing a chunk of croissant into your mouth you let Bucky fill the others on what happened. Tony had made you eat, being a professional you knew you had to but you felt sick. "Thanos?" Steve asked after a moment silence. Fury shook his head. "The taskmaster?" Natasha said her eyes fixed on his. "It doesn't add up. Unless he knows we're on to him." 

"Impossible" Tony started to pace back and forth. "We used the highest level of security to get the information we needed on him. JARVIS is too clever; no one could've got past." Everyone seemed to wait for Fury to say something. Things were getting worse and now this unexplained attack...on what? Just complicated everything. "Barnes you and (y/n) focus on your job don't think about the incident today. The guardians are back today we'll see what answers we get from them. The rest of you back to work. Except you Tony. You come with me." Loki was sitting a few chairs away from you and his expression was stony. You stared long enough for him to look up. You raised an eyebrow and he just stood up heading to the corridor. Bucky placed his hand on your shoulder. "We need to go." 

"Give me a second I'll meet you on the jet." He nodded once and carried on walking. The others slowly started to disperse and you casually followed the way Loki went. You found him tucked away in a corner by a water machine. Before you had the chance to make a comment his mouth was on yours. His hands holding on to you so tight you almost couldn't breathe. "Loki!" He loosened his grip but peppered your lips with kisses. "Loki." You repeated. "You could've died today" was all he said. After a few moments of silence and multiple kisses you stepped away. "I have to go" his fingers were still entwined with yours so as you stepped back his arm reached out. Eventually his fingers slipped from yours and you left him there. Unaware after you were out of sight that he had punched a hole through the wall. 

Uneasy you walked to the jet, your hand clutching your stomach. You had a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach, not just because of the events earlier on but also because of Loki. He never got around to telling you what he so clearly wanted to and since then...he was distracted. Climbing on board the jet you strapped in and gave Bucky a weak smile as he prepared to pilot the air craft. Leaning back against the chair you sighed and ran your fingers over your jaw, noticing Bucky was doing the same thing. “So setting up the sniper gun. Just one?” He pulled himself from the daze he was in and nodded, pressing autopilot and unbuckling himself from the chair. “If one of us in the opposite building and can shoot out a few, the other can be ready on their building.”

“I’ll wait on theirs.” He gave you a weary look, clearly after your expression of desire to shoot out everybody didn’t sit right with him. Smiling to yourself you thought about how Steve must’ve influenced him back all those years ago. If you survived this maybe you’d ask. “You were trained in the art of espionage and you were a good sniper, more skilled than me.” Nodding once he rubbed the back of his head. “Don’t go in with the intention of cold blooded murder.” Tensing slightly you shook your head. “No, I cleared my head last night. I’ll be fine.” His eyes dropped to your hand and pointed to his ring finger. “You might want to make it more discreet. The wrong eyes saw that and accusations would be thrown around.” Raising an eyebrow he pushed his hands down on his thighs as he stood up and walked to the back of the jet. You ran your thumb over the ring Loki had given you. Smiling you pulled it off and pressed your lips lightly against it. For now the best you could do was swap it onto your middle finger. With nothing else really to discuss, and considering you were both still a little off since the bomb the rest of the journey was silent, a comfortable silence. 

You didn’t even realise you had fallen asleep until Bucky nudged your shoulder. Jerking awake he pressed his fingers to his lips. “Incognito” he mumbled. The invisibility shield had been activated and it was silent as the jet landed on a roof. Bucky started to rummage through the duffle bag which occupied the space of two seats. Pulling out parts he started to put them together quickly, his fingers almost a blur. It wasn’t until he cleared his throat until you looked up. “I’m setting up the gun; you should go and wait on the other building.” Charging for the exit he grabbed your arm and tilted his head, his hair falling across his face slightly. “Wait for my signal. Remember I can see what’s going on in there. You have to trust me.” Placing your hand on his forearm you nodded and jogged down the stairs onto the roof. Cold air immediately whipped against your face, stinging your cheeks. Crouching low you manoeuvred your way over to the fire escape and silently made your way down the metal steps. Taking a breath you walked casually across the street, one hand in your pocket reassured by the cool metal that brushed against your fingers. On your casual stroll over to the opposite building you heard the earpiece crackle as Bucky’s voice came through. “Remember we need them alive, we need to find out if he’s selling his weapons to Thanos.”

“Just set up the gun big guy.”

“I’m in position” He replied and you heard him take the safety off. “You had a head start, I’ll be ready in a minute” He chuckled lightly and you carefully looked around before stretching both hands above your head. Clocking on to the signal Bucky shot something over to the roof of your building and soon a rope tumbled down. “It’s locked down, ready to climb.” Tugging on the rope a couple of times you hoisted yourself up, grateful that because the taskmaster had to blend in, the building wasn’t crawling with security. Jumping onto the gravelled ceiling you rolled and pulled the rope up, standing by the opposite edge ready to drop it so you could slide down it and burst through the smallest window, that way there was less chance of you being shot when you entered and meant the wall would take most of the impact. Pulling your gun from your waist band you caught the glint of Bucky’s arm opposite. To anyone else it would’ve just appeared as a though sunlight was glinting. Biting your lip you waited as Bucky aimed. “I’m going to take out the five people by the window, that way you can go in with less chance of getting hit. I’ll stay here and take out as many as I can then I’ll join you. Okay?”

“Bossy.” You replied and you could almost sense he was smiling. “Ready? The taskmaster is coming up the stairs he’s two floors below.”

“Wait until he’s half way up to this floor. Otherwise he’ll just go back down.” 

“Bossy.” He replied his fingers tapping against the trigger carefully. “Okay..3...2...1” you heard the shots shatter the glass and you dropped the rope, holding your legs out as you slide down and kicked the glass out of the small window. Five men were on the floor groaning in agony as an alarm started sounding. Bullets whizzed around you as people from all directions suddenly swarmed. “Barnes.”

“on it.” He replied as you started to shot, aiming for arms preferably so that they couldn’t raise weapons. Various people around you dropped as Bucky clearly targeted them well. Fear spread throughout the room and you kicked over the table closest to you, unfinished weapons falling from it. Bullets and knifes splintering the wood as you crouched behind it. Pulling out your pocket knife you dived over the table and rammed it into anyone you came in contact with. The doors at the other end of the room opened and your stomach twisted as you caught sight of the taskmaster. Rage filled you and you could hear Bucky telling you where your focus should be. Momentarily distracted you yowled as a bullet scraped past your arm, easily taking a chunk from your skin but luckily only grazed past so it wasn’t lodged. “Shit.” Bucky whispered and you could no longer hear the sound of his bullets crashing through the windows. Throwing your knife into the hand of someone who was trying to pick up what looked like a bomb you slid across the floor and kicked away their gun. Grabbing it for yourself and letting loose shots in every direction, making sure to only wound. More of his minions came rushing through the doors with gas masks on. Tilting your head you let out a breath and charged over. 

Only as you drew closer you caught sight of a metal arm flying through the sea of people and by the time you got there the majority had either fallen due to wounds or had retreated. Bucky threw the gun in his hand up slightly so he could have a better grip. “You seemed like you had it under control.” He winked and you reached around his waist to pull his knife from his belt. You winked back. “Lost mine.” Glancing to where the taskmaster was trying to get out you aimed and threw it, landing with a satisfying hiss into the control panel by the door; Bucky shot out the remaining idiots surrounding the even bigger idiot. The room was filled with groans and the smoke from gunfire. The taskmaster smiled wickedly over at you both as you closed the distance.   
“Ah. The avengers hav-” Bucky raised the butt of his gun and it landed hard against the man’s head, cutting him off. “No time for conversation.” He said simply, sniffing slightly before pulling him up effortlessly and throwing him over his shoulder. “Mission accomplished. Contact Fury.” He said into his ear piece and Nick’s voice soon boomed down your ear making you stumble. The sound of another jet landing came through the now shattered windows. “Shield will deal with the workers. Good job, bring him back alive.”

“Barely alive?” You inquired aiming your gun at his limp body over Bucky’s arms. “Alive.” Fury repeated. As you made it back to the jet you helped Bucky strap the Taskmaster down. “He fell too easy.” He commented and you nodded in agreement. “Doesn’t matter once we get what we want...” Placing your fingers by his temples as he came too you imitated a gun and pretended to pull the trigger. “Welcome aboard” You said smirking. Bucky placed his hand on your shoulder and pushed you down into your seat. The jet was already taking off. “Let me fix your arm.” Huffing you sat back as he ripped your sleeve off. “Did Loki send you?” The taskmaster asked. “He does go awfully sour when a deal goes bad.” Your jaw clenched and your mind filled with more emotion and questions than you could handle. Bucky stood up and punched him square in the face after sensing your clear bad state of mind. Chest heaving Bucky turned back to you frowning. “Why would he mention Loki?” looking up to meet his gaze you felt tears form in your eyes. “I don’t know.”


	26. All business no pleasure

“How did..” Fury gestured to the Taskmaster’s face, “That happen?” Keeping your gaze low Bucky clenched his jaw. Neither of you offered an explanation so Fury didn’t push for one. “Rogers and Stark are waiting to question our dear friend here so you two are done for now.” Walking away you let out a sigh, “Thank you for that” Bucky reached out and gave your hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re back.” Loki’s voice made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and Bucky prickled. “You should go and rest up” Your eyes pleaded with his and he nodded practically glaring at Loki as he shoved past him. Managing to meet his gaze he stepped closer and you stepped back; frowning he stopped. “What is it?” you bit the inside of your cheek, should you bring it up? Did you really want to know? It had to be a mistake, a sick joke. There was no way Loki was involved. Even as you thought it you found you didn’t believe. Scared. Of the truth, of losing him of everything you shrugged. “M’okay” You went to walk past and he grabbed your arm. Standing still you waited for him to speak but he didn’t. “Not in the mood to talk right now.”   
“What happened on the mission?” It hadn’t occurred to you that he would’ve realised the Taskmaster would’ve told you about him. “You and Bucky seem...close” He added. “What?” You asked shocked at the fact that was what his concerns were. Annoyed you pulled your arm from his grip. “I don’t think you should be the one with trust issues around here.” You snapped and stormed off. Before you could exit the room Thor bounded in, his expression stony. “Conference room. Now.” Groaning you followed him, Loki cautiously behind you as you made your way down the corridor. Everyone was there minus Tony and Steve of course, they were busy dealing with Loki’s ally so it seemed. Smiling as you saw Peter sat with Rocket you went over and gave him a quick hug, catching Loki’s gaze out of the corner of your eye. “Where are the others?”  
“We had to leave them behind, how can we keep track of things if all of us are in one place?” Rocket grumbled. Peter stroked the back of his head to which Rocket bared his teeth. “He’s grumpy because Groot couldn’t come.”  
“Gamora could’ve come instead...” Thor scraped his chair back and you sat down, a dishevelled Bucky entered the room his hair damp. Must’ve immediately got in the shower...patting the seat beside he walked over and ungraceful sat down. Thor pressed his palms flat against the table. “We’ve encountered more problems than expected, I took a small trip to visit the guardians and investigated for myself about this Thanos...” Peter’s expression suddenly went sullen and even Rocket looked down. “He’s not just after the infinity stones. He’s acquired the knowledge that there are powerful talismans that will allow him to destroy all life in the universe.” Silence filled the room. Bruce spoke up first “Do we know where they are?” Thor shook his head “My father destroyed two of them, or so it is believed, one disappeared and I know not of the other.” Silence again. “I thought only the enchanters could control the talismans?” Loki asked his brother and you almost scoffed, of course Loki would know everything about something that could destroy. “We must find the one stony faced talisman. If that is all that is left.”  
“We?” You asked. Rocket stood up on his chair and climbed on to the table resting his elbow on top of Natasha’s shoulder. “Quill and I. And the blonde chick.” He pointed at Thor and Loki smirked at the remark. “And me?” Thor gave him a sad look. “Even though you could provide help, brother you can’t be trusted around such a powerful object” Loki stood up in a rage. “I’m helping to find the infinity stones and to stop this bigot!”  
“Nevertheless! Loki I’m sorry, it’s better this way, and you know you can fall into temptation.” Natasha reached up and touched Loki’s back he clenched his jaw and you thought back to your promise to him. That you’d kill himself...tears pricked at your eyes again. Even his brother couldn’t trust him. “We came back to let you know of the updates, and we have some more information for Nick’s ears only.” Peter added, breaking the tension slightly. “You’re not staying?” You asked feeling overwhelmed by this new information. “Two nights. There’s some...business” he cleared his throat “that requires our attention.” Rocket rolled his eyes. “There is not, we have a meeting tomorrow with pirate boss man. We can’t just go back without a plan, and considering this is the first place Thanos is coming he needs to know details of a plan.” Thor headed towards the door. “For now do nothing. This is beyond you for the moment. Focus on dealing with whatever comes out of the questioning with that Master.” You all begrudgingly stood up except for the two guardians. Thor held the door open and you all filed out. Your head was spinning, Bucky nudged your shoulder with his, “You okay?”  
“As okay as the next person here.” Smiling he nodded. “Go rest, it’s been a long day.” Rubbing the heel of your hand into your forehead you close your eyes. Taking a second for your head to stop pounding you walk to your room and practically fall into the bathroom. Taking a long shower you let the water pour over you for about 20 minutes before eventually climbing out and slipping on shorts and one of Clint’s old jackets. Breathing in his smell that was still lingering on the fabric you fell back against the cushion on your small couch at the end of the bed. Pulling your knees to your chest you didn’t even notice the door opening. “Hi” Jumping you turned your head. “Tony for god’s sake.” You heart hammered in your chest as you shifted more into the corner so Tony could sit down. “To what do I owe this displeasure?” He pursed his lips. “I was going to be the bearer of good news. Not sure I want to be now.”  
“If the good news is you have painkillers I’ll do anything.” He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a packet of tablets. “I retract the last part of my previous statement.” He laughed lightly and stood up to pour you a glass of water. “Before you start asking about the taskmaster shut up. Stop the thoughts about him for a second.” Frowning you accepted the glass from his hand and popped two painkillers out of the foil and swallowed them both with one swig of water. “Being as I’ve been useless all day up until your return, I managed to finish my little Clint project” Your expression immediately changed and you instantly forgot about the throbbing across your temples. “Clint...” You whispered. “Looks like our boy is getting some sweet hearing aids.” You threw your arms around his neck and found yourself laughing and crying at the same time. “You did it! Oh Tony...when are you seeing him? Can I come? Does he know?”  
“Woah, slow down there sport. You can’t just swan off with me as and when. You’re needed here.” You huffed. “I’m not, Thor told us we have to sit tight.”   
“Oh no, you didn’t believe you’d have nothing to do?” You shrugged in response and he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “My sweet child.”  
“Piss off.” Ignoring you he continued. “Fury wants you and reindeer games back playing happy families. Your stomach dropped. “He wants us to go back?” Tony shook his head, “Not there. Not yet anyway, a nice little hotel room has been set up for you. Call it your honeymoon, being as that’s the suite that’s been booked.”  
“What’s going on?” He seemed confused at your lack of excitement. “There’s someone you need to keep an eye on, but you need to post pictures on those fake accounts, make out like you went on a holiday to celebrate your engagement. We wouldn’t want your nice friends to begin questioning your disappearance.” Thinking of Lucy and Daniel you chest squeezed. Oh to be back in those moments. “Who do we have to watch?” Tony tapped the side of his nose and beamed up over your shoulder. “Oh good you’re here I’ve just told her, honestly I thought you two would be more excited than this, you can be all...” He intertwined his fingers together and you scowled. Standing up you followed his gaze and swallowed as Loki stood in the doorway. “I’ll just let you two talk...” He shut the door behind him and you stayed sitting, keeping your head forward. The last thing you wanted was to talk to Loki and yet here you were.


	27. Treachery of heart

Loki walked around and sat down. You wondered if you could go on this mission with Bucky instead. Upload pictures with him and say you’re celebrating with your friends. Audibly sighing you looked up to Loki and was almost winded. He was so handsome, his expression was the epitome of sadness and you bit the inside of your cheek. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have questioned you about James.”  
“No you shouldn’t. Especially because we’re not together.” He looked wounded, “I thought...” His voice trailed off and you gave him a stony look. His features immediately changed, back to how he normally looked to everyone else. Distant and dangerous. Angry. “You should’ve told me you were working with the Taskmaster so it looks like you’re messing up a lot recently.” You pushed yourself off the couch and he grabbed your wrist. “I have no connection to that man!”  
“He seems to think different. He asked if you had sent Bucky and I to get him, said you go sour when a deal goes bad.” Loki stood up and spun you around his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes flicked across yours. “I have no connection. Someone wants you all to think I’m involved.” You rolled your eyes and pulled your wrist from his grasp. “Oh because that’s plausible. Why would someone want to do that?” He opened his mouth and nothing came out, anger flashed over his face. “Because I’m of use to you all and the wrong person to be against someone, they probably see me as threat.”  
“Oh right okay. So this mysterious person just told the Taskmaster to tell us that? They knew he would get caught? They knew we’d go after him? Grow up Loki.” You gestured to the door full of rage. “Just go. Fury can send somebody else; I refuse to go with you.”  
“I’m not involved!”  
“What were you going to tell me?! That time on the engagement night? You stopped yourself. What was it?!” He looked taken aback. “Was you going to admit that you were working with the enemy?!”   
“NO!” He roared placing his hands either side of his head. “I can’t believe you’d even think that I would-”  
“BULLSHIT. Even your brother doesn’t trust you! You don’t trust yourself so how am I supposed to Loki? Tell me! How am I supposed to!?” You both stood across from each other glaring. You wiped a stray tear and turned your back to him, you refused to let him see you cry. “No I can’t trust myself but I’m damn well not stupid enough to be on the other side. I’m being set up!”   
“Who would want to do that?!”  
“EVERYONE! I failed the chitauri when I came to New York; I pissed off whoever they were helping which turns out was Thanos. Anyone who was around and saw what I did. Anyone on Asgard would happily make me look traitorous.” You didn’t know what to think, possible scenarios floated around your mind. “I’m confused Loki! I’m confused and scared; I don’t know how to feel or what to think!” Spinning on your heel you stepped forward and prodded your finger against his chest. “I want to slap you! And I want to kiss you! I want to believe you and I don’t. I love you and wish I didn’t!” You yelled noticing he had gone silent. Tears fell and he tilted his head to the side and carefully reached out brushing his thumbs under your eyes to catch the tears. “Oh (y/n)...” You let out a choked sob and he pulled you to his chest and you broke down. “I’ll find away to prove it to you. I refuse to let you hate me, I deserve this but you don’t. I’m too selfish to let you go..” You didn’t reply. “Even if I was trying to be persuaded to join Thanos’ cause I wouldn’t be able to. Not now I have you. I don’t ever want to hurt you, to cause you pain.” You wanted him to stop talking, to stop confusing you and your feelings. Why did you have to fall for him? What if he was lying? “It’s too late for that.”   
“Tell me to go and I will.” Silence. He pressed his lips to yours and felt another tear fall and his hands cupped your face. You placed yours over his and he backed you up against the bed the back of your knees knocking against the mattress causing you to fall back against the sheets, Loki falling on top of you. “Tell me to stop and I will.” He kissed down your neck, his hands working their way under your jacket pulling it up over your head. “Tell me.” He growled almost challenging whether you would speak. You just leant up and tangled your fingers in his hair pulling him closer and you wrapped your legs around his waist, lips meeting his, heart hammering inside your chest. He pulled away and you slapped him across the face before pulling him back down by his shirt. His kisses were almost angry but very passionate, his breath fanned out over your skin and you arched your back. This was selfish. It was wrong. He leaned over you his hair tickling your stomach as he planted kisses over the expanse of your skin. Turning your head to the side you bit your lip and cried silently. “S-stop.” He stopped and sat back on looking at you looking almost as upset as you. “We can’t.” His eyes pleaded with yours. “I love you” He whispered. “Loki don’t! Don’t make it harder.” He buried his face in your neck and you felt your skin dampen where he was apparently crying. “It doesn’t have to be.” He pressed his lips gently to your neck and you trailed your fingers over his back. “Loki..”  
“Please” He said softly lifting his body up slightly. You shared a lingering kiss before you placed your hand on his chest. “Go.”   
“Please!” He repeated and you squeezed your eyes shut. The weight on the bed lifted as he climbed off the bed. You opened your eyes as you heard the door shut. A sob wracked through your body and you buried your face in the pillow letting out a muffled scream.   
\--  
It was 3am when you finally decided to get up. You fell asleep on and off after a long cry. You had lost count of the times you had gotten up and stood by the door debating whether to open it and run to find Loki. You always ended up climbing back into bed, little to your knowledge Loki had waited outside your door for a few hours to see if you would come after him, he too didn’t want to believe that what you had might be over. As you left the room though, he was nowhere to be seen. Padding down to the kitchen area you poured yourself a glass of milk and sat at the table. You jumped slightly as you heard the fridge open again and glared at Tony. “Great minds.” He said pointing to your glass. “Mm.”  
“So I see you and Loki didn’t work through whatever the hell happened between the two of you.”  
“Did you hear us that night?” Tony laughed. “I heard enough to leave immediately back out of the front door. You blushed and smiled looking away. “Sorry.”  
“I know things are...tense...between the two of you but we need you on this mission.”  
“Why?” He sat beside you and sighed running his hands over his face. He looked as though he had aged by a couple of years over the past week. The dark circles under his eyes suggested that this wasn’t the first night he had spent awake. “One of the infinity stones. The soul gem. It’s a part of someone called Adam Warlock.” You raised an eyebrow “And before you ask it involves you and Loki because you’re a good team, Fury never told you but he was proud with how you handled your assignment. He knows you both have potential and due to the fact we don’t want your little town friends questioning where you went or why you weren’t back, it is the safest option.” He paused “Plus Thor had encountered Adam before, he was originally known as ‘him’ created by a group who tried to make the perfect human. ‘Him’ sensed that he was to be used for evil; he didn’t like that so he escaped.” You raised your glass to your lips. “I thought Loki could relate.” He slipped your phone over to you and you looked up at him. “Don’t look so shocked I was installing new security on everyone’s device. I scrolled through your camera roll though. I think you should look back.” He drained his glass and squeezed your shoulder. “He means well. So do you. More is at stake at the moment; focus on the task at hand not on personal affairs. It helps you cope. Believe me.” He left you alone and you unlocked your phone going into your gallery, smiling and letting out a small groan of annoyance as you saw a very large amount of pictures of Tony. Rolling your eyes you scrolled through and your heart skipped a beat as you came across the images of Loki unaware you were taking pictures in the milkshake place.   
All the pictures you had taken brought a wider smile to your lisp each one you came across, the ones with Loki when you tied his hair up, the ones at the zoo...You locked your phone and held it to your chest. You had to find a way to make this little show work without letting your feelings get involved. It seemed this Adam Warlock was more important than your relationship problems. It also meant you’d get to see how Loki reacted around an infinity stone. You began to wonder whether this would ever end, whether Thanos completing his goal was the outcome or whether you’d all be returning to that private island. Standing up you went to Natasha’s room and knocked on the door lightly before letting yourself in. She groaned slightly as you whispered her name. “What is it?” She grumbled opening one eye. You didn’t say anything so she just pulled the covers back and you climbed in beside her. “Thank you.” You whispered and she already started to fall back asleep. “What are friends for...” She trailed off and you smiled closing your eyes.


	28. Old habits

Dragging your suitcase over the cobbled stones you pushed your sunglasses further up your nose and just enjoyed listening to the clacking of the wheels against the pavement. Natasha had encouraged you to get the best out of this experience, so you were trying to enjoy the little things. “Loki stand here.” Stopping in your tracks your held your phone up and smiled at the camera. Loki stepped up behind you and you swallowed. He wrapped his arms around your waist. “Look at me and smile” He said and you turned your head, for a brief few seconds you both just looked at the other, the atmosphere heavy with unspoken words. “Ready” You both suddenly broke out into a large grin and you took the shot. Immediately you both distanced yourselves and continued to walk as you uploaded it to your fake instagram account with a semi-romantic caption and shoved the phone into your pocket. Breathing in you tried to see what else was positive about the mission: you get to stay in a nice hotel, you ca- “Left here.” Loki said and interrupted your thought process.  
The courtesy car had dropped you a couple of minutes away from the hotel and you’ve finally made it. The car could’ve dropped your right outside but if you stayed another minute in that car with Loki sitting opposite you, his legs spread so suggestively that you were sure you would’ve dived on him, and you couldn’t have that. So you ended up jumping out while it was stuck in traffic and decided to walk the rest of the way for much needed fresh air. 

Pushing the handle of your case down you went to pick it up but Loki got there first. “I can handle it.” You said defiantly, unexplainably angry with him for the pure fact you loved him. Bastard. He leaned down smiling sweetly. “Look happy pet, we have a charade to carry out.” His voice was misty and immediately relaxing you cupped his face, your thumb brushing over his cheek. Why was it so difficult to hate him when he was giving you a look of pained longing? Pulling away you followed him up the steps and into the building, eyes scanning for Adam Warlock as you made your way to the reception desk. Loki put the cases down and explained that you had a reservation whilst you took in your surroundings. It was a swanking hotel, high ceilings, marble floors, paintings all along the wall. The receptionist was confirming the details of the booking and her high strung voice made you tune into the conversation.

“The honeymoon suite on the 23rd floor.” She explained to Loki. “Honeymoon suite? You mean one bed?” You asked slightly panicked and she gave you a confused look before Loki grabbed your hand and brought it to his lips and you heart rate increased even more, but for different reasons. “We’re celebrating out engagement, this was a surprise for her.” The receptionist cooed and started to ask questions, the first one being to see the ring. Stretching out your arm she grabbed your hand and you started past her in a daze, ears ringing. One bed. Not again. “It’s gorgeous! You’re so lucky.” She exasperated subtly trying to give Loki the eye. Almost like instinct he slipped his arm around your waist, his fingers resting dangerously close to the waistband of your trousers. Biting your lip you pulled your hand away from the woman’s tightening grip. “I know I’m lucky.” He said holding you tight, making it clear he wasn’t interested in her. Forcing a smile you took the key and papers and headed to the lift. Loki carrying the cases beside you, he bumped your shoulder with his. “Your face is like thunder.”

“Who does she think she is?!” You snapped as the doors pinged and opened. “You just said we were engaged and she still flirted!”  
“Are you jealous?” He asked smirking as the doors closed. As soon as they shut he dropped the case and slammed is hands either side of you, stooping down slightly he moved his lips close to yours, centimetres apart, the elevator would only need to jerk and you’d be kissing him. “Does your blood boil at the thought of me with someone else? Do you want me all to yourself?” There was a psychotic look in his eye as he teased you. Breathing heavy your trailed your hands over his chest grabbing a fistful of his shirt as his lust filled eyes lingered on your parted lips. Willing yourself to not do this you pushed him back. “Don’t be stupid. We’re not actually engaged.” Picking up your case the doors opened on to your floor and you stepped out, Loki hot on your heels. “You’re jealous.” He continued as you opened the door. “Would you be jealous?” Anger flashed across his features and he grabbed your face. “Fucking hell.” He whispered and slammed his lips against yours. Taken by surprise you stood their dumbfounded. As if only just aware of his actions Loki stopped kissing you and backed against the opposite wall, the back of his hand resting over his mouth. You both just stared at the other in shock. “I think it goes to say I would be jealous. If the mere thought of it makes me...” He gestured to you and you nodded slowly, the state of confusion between the two of you broken by someone opening the door beside your room and walking directly in between you. 

“I do apologise.” You both turned your heads as the man got into the elevator and you stepped closer towards the norse god. “I think we’re neighbours with Adam.” You said and Loki nodded.

“I think you’re right.”


	29. A new age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Smut?

Fury clearly didn’t mess around when he hooked you up with this room. After the little fiasco outside you rushed into the room and mumbled about getting a shower, trying not to stare at the big bed in the middle of the room. Before Loki could do anything you had hidden away in the bathroom and climbed into the shower. You had to clear you head. You had to, for your own sanity, you had a job to do and you couldn’t detract from that. Turning off the shower you wrapped the towel around your body and cursed under your breath. Clearly in your hurry to the bathroom you forgot to bring your case in to put clothes on. Taking a deep breath you swung open the door and immediately loosened the grip on your towel as you pointed accusingly at Loki. The once one large bed was now split into two smaller ones. “You could split the bed! I knew it!” You went off into a long rant and he just stared at you in silence until you had finished. “Done?” He asked raising an eyebrow and you folded your arms across your chest. “The bed wasn’t a king. It was two pushed together so I separated them.” He explained amusement in his voice. Courteousy of Stark probably being as he knew the situation. Or it could’ve been Fury...maybe the bed at the house could split in two.   
Pouting slightly you rubbed the back of your head and threw your arms up in defeat. “Well. Thank you for separating them.” You said quickly, Loki pushed himself up from one of the beds and walked past to the bathroom. “Dress up. We’ll go to the bar for some pre-dinner drinks.”

“Oh will we?” Jutting out your hip you narrowed your eyes at him. “Adam was dressed smartly, dinner attire, the restaurant doesn’t begin to serve food until 7:30 so he’ll go for drinks first. Like everyone else, like us.” Since when could Loki defer? His kept his gaze on your face but as you went to turn away you caught his eyes looking over your body. Smiling to yourself you padded over to your couch and unzipped your case as you heard the bathroom door shut. Repeatedly you reminded yourself you were here for Adam and should thus act as such. Not getting distracted or deluded in your thinking that you were here to enjoy yourself. You could only act as though you were enjoying yourself. 

As you sat in front of the vanity applying makeup your phone pinged and you leaned over grinning widely as you saw Lucy had commented on your picture. “Loki.” He was lying on his bed reading, hair still damp from his shower. “Mm?”

“Listen. ‘We miss you both! The children especially, you beautiful couple when are you coming home?!’”

“Lucy?” He asked and you nodded, sharing a sad look you unlocked your phone and replied to her comment. In amidst your typing you noticed Clint had just sent you a text. Checking the conversation he had sent a picture with a small caption underneath, ‘thought this would cheer you up.’ It was from the day that Fury had showed up, on the night when you had climbed into bed and took pictures of Loki with his hair up. Clint had jumped into the room and yelled ‘surprise photo!’ Not knowing seconds before you were on top of the god. Throwing your phone at Loki you finished applying your lipstick and top down your hair from the pins that were holding the curlers in. Your hair fell into natural looking waves and you brushed your fingers through the strands. 

“I forgot about he had took this.” Standing up you slipped out of your short robe and pulled out one of your dresses you had put away into the wardrobe.  
“Please...” Loki continued and you turned to him as his tone was filled with almost pain. “Please what?”

“Stop walking around in your underwear.” It seems you were accustomed with being so comfortable around Loki that you didn’t realise it was a bad idea to be so relaxed. “Sorry.” You mumbled in response and stepped into the dress, a simple halter neck style and of course it was green. Loki’s eyes sparkled as he looked at you. “Zip me up?” Placing his book down he walked over to what was now considered your side of the room and carefully pulled the zip up. His hands resting on your shoulders as he remained standing behind you. Leaning back slightly you both just stood there a moment before he stepped away and started to get dressed himself. A breath you didn’t know you were holding in escaped past your lips and you quickly focused on buckling up your shoes. Loki had opted for tight fitted black suit trousers and a crisp emerald shirt, the colour matching your dress. “And so it begins.” He said handing you back his phone, slipping into your bag you took his outstretched hand and left the room, double checking one of you had picked up the key before heading to the bar.   
\--  
Loki was right, Adam was there. His blonde hair shining in the light of the bar, a scotch on the rocks in front of him. Loki surveyed for a seat but you strode over to him, pulling Loki alongside you determined. Tentatively placing your hand on Adam’s back he whipped his head around surprised, smiling brightly you lowered your gaze feigning embarrassment. “I wanted to apologise on behalf of my Fiancé and I, for earlier in the corridor.” Nudging Loki he placed his hand over his chest. “Deeply sorry, we usually at least make it into the bedroom first.” Now you were embarrassed. Adam smiled politely and held his hands up. “It’s okay; I’ve seen more intimate displays of affection in hotel corridors before.” Pointing to the seat beside him you raised an eyebrow. “By all means.” 

“Thank you.” You sat down on the stool and Loki slipped onto the stool beside yours and ordered a bottle of champagne. “Celebrating something?” Adam asked draining his glass.  
“Our engagement is very recent.” You explained and he ran his hand through his hair. He was a handsome man this Mr Warlock, this... ‘him.’ “Then I can’t have you buying that champagne, please allow me to treat you. This is after all a memorable occasion.” Loki protested but Adam insisted and handed over his card to the bar tender. You both expressed deep gratitude and when the bartender brought over two glasses you requested a third and slid it over to Adam. “Join us.” You said sweetly and he shrugged his shoulder accepting the glass. “cheers!” He called and you all raised your glass. As he tilted his head back you saw he had a chain around his neck, a long one. The pendant hidden under his shirt. The first few buttons were undone to reveal a very toned chest. Loki must’ve noticed too because his fingers placed with your necklace you were wearing and you gave his thigh a gentle squeeze to acknowledge what he was hinting at. 

Fury had instructed you before you had left that the goal was to bring Adam back with you and Loki. It wasn’t just this dysfunctional band of misfits that needed him, the world did if it was to survive whatever Thanos was planning. It could be the soul gem was on that chain. After he had finished his drink he went to get off the stool. “How longs your stay here?” Loki asked quickly and Adam stood up and shook his hand and then yours. “Another week. So I’ll see you around.”

“Thank you for the champagne!” You added and he kissed your hand. “You are most welcome, I would stay and enjoy your company more but I have dinner reservations.” Both of you raised your glasses to him as he walked away. “We need to find out who he’s meeting.” Loki pointed out draining his glass. “Then we better stop drinking we need a clear head.” You gestured to the bar tender. “Can we have the rest of the bottle taken up to our room please?” Standing up from your stool you grabbed Loki’s hand and followed a small group of people to the dining area. “Did you see the stone?” Loki whispered and your shook your head, he pulled your chair out from under the table and you sat down as he walked over to the opposite side. It was a glorious dining room, the ceiling covered in a painting that looked like a Michael Angelo piece. Huge chandeliers hung from the ceiling and all the tables were covered in pristine white table cloths with candles in the centre creating a calming orange glow. Scanning the menu you bit your lip and looked at all the options, there was almost too much choice. With too much to think about you just ordered the Chef’s choice and sat back in your chair. “Do you promise that you aren’t involved with the Taskmaster?” Loki bristled at the question but he gave you a cool look. “I promise you. I’m not involved with anyone else on the other side. I’ve already had my dealing with Thanos I wouldn’t like to have dealings a second time.” 

“Is there anything you would like to tell me? If we’re ever going to get through this week we need to look and act the part. If I trusted you there would be more incentive to look more realistic as an item.” Loki leant forward and placed his hand over yours. “I’m a wicked man, a truly disgusting person. Back on Asgard because of the antics, putting it lightly, that I got up to I was imprisoned of course I used my magic to escape and met a sorcerer called Eldred and he increased my training in the dark arts. My foray into the black arts changed my title of god of mischief to god of evil. I forged alliances with enemies of the realm of Asgard, I’m a dangerous man. I live with the mistakes I made every day” He laughed slightly. “I even attempted to bring about Ragnorok.”

“What’s that?” You asked and he shook his head. “Another time for that little story. But in answer to your question, the point of me telling you about my past is because I’m an untrustworthy person. I don’t have merit; I don’t have justifiable cause for you to believe anything I say. I’m a hurricane that only leaves collateral damage.”

“Wow Loki you’re really selling yourself” you joked and he squeezed your hand. “I need you to understand how terrible I am and what I’m capable of doing.”

“You’re capable of change.” You concluded. “Trying to draw me away from you won’t work I’m afraid. I love you, you know that. Just because we can’t be involved together right now doesn’t mean that when this nightmare is over we won’t ever be together.” Dinner continued on a fairly high note and as it came to an end you kicked Loki’s leg under the table as Adam walked past, a tall red head by his side. “Looks like he was only on a date.” You commented, placing his arm around your shoulders you headed back to the suite. As the door shut to your room Loki sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the champagne bottle. You knelt in front of him and placed your hands on his thighs and leaned up to steal a kiss from his lips. “Thank you for a wonderful date.”

“A date?”

“Shh... we had a charade to carry out remember?” He chased your lips for another kiss and dropped the bottle. In amongst the moment neither of you had realised the TV had automatically turned on with breaking news, it was muted so you remained oblivious it seemed the avengers were currently in Sokovia.


	30. So it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Warlock information found from the Marvel Wiki- some information has been taken directly from there to make sure I get the story right! Any way it seems I have a lot planned out and I apologise now in advance for what's to come.

There were many different ways this night could’ve ended but sitting between Loki’s legs was not one of the various scenarios you planned on being in. “We can’t...” You said eventually pushing yourself away. “Nights over, we don’t have to watch him until tomorrow.” Loki reasoned pulling you back towards him. “Stop it! Stop doing that!” You pleaded standing up and covering your face with your hands. “What are you on about?” He asked confusion in his voice. “Stop drawing me back in! Stop making me act like this!” You gestured to yourself and he sat on the edge of the bed his jaw clenched.   
“You just kissed me!” He shouted and you groaned inwardly. “I can’t control myself around you.” You admitted. “It really messes with my head; I don’t know how to feel anymore, how to look at you without my heart falling out of my ass!” He stood up and laughed. “And you think I have it all together and understand exactly how I feel about you?” He spat as you tried to undo your dress. “Get me out of this thing!” You yelled and he stormed over unzipping the garment and spun you around planting a hot kiss on your lips. “Fuck you.” He whispered pulling you over to the bed.

\--

Slowly opening your eyes memories of last night flooded back and you curled up under the duvet. Loki tightened his grip around your waist as he continued to sleep. Well done, you thought. So long for not being involved with him, instead have angry sex, sure, why not? Throwing the duvet back you stepped out of single bed you had slept in with him and stretched. Picking up his shirt off the floor you slipped it over your shoulders and buttoned up the top three before picking up the now empty champagne bottle. The rest had spilt over the floor and you grimaced feeling guilty that someone would have to clean that up. For the moment you just threw a towel on the stain and started to dab. Loki still slept soundly and you huffed folding your arms across your chest. Asshole. Tiding up as much as you could you then went into the bathroom to do your usual morning routine. Loki had only just begun to stir as you pulled up your pants and fastened your bra. Placing your hand on your hip you scowled down at him as he woke up. “We messed up.” You said flatly. “I agree.” He mumbled sitting up and running his hands over his face. “Get your arse in gear we need to be down for breakfast.” He looked up at you and a lazy smile appeared on his lips. “No!” You waggled your finger “Don’t look so satisfied with yourself!”

“Are you going to tell me it was horrible mistake?”

“No.” You admitted relaxing now that you realised it wouldn’t be awkward. “More so bad timing.” You gave him a sad smile and he climbed off the bed. “I think now that’s out our system we might be able to focus more on the task at hand.”

“What if we get it back in our system?” You asked. He placed his hand on your lower back “Then we must get it out again.” He practically whispered and left you to finish getting ready. When he was out of sight safely in the bathroom you sat on your bed and placed your head in your hands. “What did you do?” You whispered to yourself reaching for your phone and dialling Tony’s number. It rang out. “You suck.” Was the voice message you left him and you let out a sigh. There were bruises on your thighs where Loki had dug his fingers in last night; a couple of hickeys on your stomach because he decided to tease you and finally your cunt had a dull ache. It was fair to say it had been an intense night of fun but no more dwelling on that now. Throwing on a casual navy dress and tan sandals you tied your hair back and waited for Loki. When he emerged from the bathroom you were painting your toes.

“Don’t compliment me.” You warned, he remained silent. Leaning back on your elbows you watched him pull up his boxers and cropped jeans. He cocked an eyebrow and you shot him an innocent look, after slicking back his hair he lifted a white t-shirt over his head and pulled it down over his torso. Picking up his wallet and phone he held open the door and you slipped past him, hesitating momentarily in front of him you both stared, unsure. Adam’s door opened and you both lurched forward to kiss as he walked past. “Oh come on you two I know you got engaged but you made enough noise last night.” Parting quickly you laughed and stepped out of the room to walk with Adam. “We didn’t know you were going to walk past!” You lied pouting slightly. “Told you not to make me scream to loud” You said to Loki sticking your tongue out. He entwined his fingers with yours and you both kept up the same pace as Adam. Small talk ensued in the elevator and as the three of you stepped out into the lobby all of you stopped and stared at the large television screen. 

The Avengers were shown fighting off people who seemed to be related to hydra. “Clint...you whispered as footage showed him being carried on to the jet. Tony must’ve finished those hearing aids but that was no excuse for Clint to be out of the hospital, why would he even allow Clint to join them? Anger and concern ran through your veins. “The sceptre..” Loki said eyes wide as he looked at the screen. “The mind stone.” Adam whispered almost inaudible but you heard. “There’s an infinity stone inside of that?” You asked and he looked at you in shock. “You know about the infinity stones?!” Loki quickly started towards the breakfast buffet which was just a little walk from the lobby. “We need to talk.” He said simply and you and Adam followed both giving each other a nervous look. 

After you had all got your food and sat down, no one really ate. You nudged a mushroom from your fry up with your fork but kept your head down. That explains why Tony didn’t pick up. Adam cleared his throat and you looked up. “Who are you?” He asked.

“Loki Laufeyson of Asgard.”

“(y/n). Of earth.” You shot Loki a look and continued. “We’re with SHIELD. Well we’re with Nick Fury and his new project of trying to save the world from its unknowning doom.”

“Thanos.” Loki added and Adam sat back in his chair. “So you’re not really engaged? And you didn’t really have sex last night? It was to trick me into believing you were a couple...” He concluded. 

“We had to develop some sort of socialisation with you so we could sit down and tell you.” His expression was neutral, pushing back his blonde waves he started to eat. “Thanos you say.”

“He wants all of the infinity stones and we can only guess what he plans on doing when he has all of them.” Picking up your mug you took a sip of coffee and began eating yourself. You didn’t feel up to it but you needed energy, Loki really took it out of you last night. “So you found me, for what purpose? Recruitment?”

“You could say that. Thanos must know where all the stones are so how much do you want to bet you’re on his hit list.” Loki said seriously. “And you know I possess-”

“The soul gem. Yes we know.” There wasn’t enough time for unnecessary chit chat you needed to get to the point. “I haven’t been on earth long.” He began. “I know of the mad Titan Thanos, he is evil and insane and last I heard he was in love.”

“In love?” both you and Loki exclaimed not sure whether he was joking. “In love with the very manifestation of death. Naturally when you’re in love you like to shower your partner with gifts. Well his gift isn’t yet complete but involves annihilating everything that is living.” He let that sink in before continuing. “I too sensed something wasn’t right this is why I left earth and upon my travels I came across the lady Gamora herself.”

“What do you mean? What happened?” You asked frantically. “She must’ve been trying to find out his plan but when she did you attacked Thanos and was struck down.”

“She’s dead?” Adam shook his head. “Not quite when I found her I took her soul into my gem; thus learning the entirety of Thanos’ plan. I was distraught, I still am. Distraught and enraged so I came back to earth to seek allies to help me in my gambit against the Titan himself. Alas it seems you found me first.” Relief washed over you “Thank God you’re on our side.”

“I must protect this gem from him. I’ve spent too long taming it and refusing to let it overpower me. I threatened to kill myself which meant it would lose its host and since then I’ve been in control.” He finished eating and wiped his mouth on a napkin. “I’m here for reason, in this hotel I mean. Perhaps you can help me.”

“What does it involve?” Loki asked and Adam smiled. “Just that you continue with this fine little show you have going on.”


	31. the beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really hope there's some people out there that read this! I really appreciate it if you do!

You sat in the bath your head resting on the edge of the bath, the once hot water now quite tepid. You were filled with concern for Clint and the others, and the whole of the human race. These stones that were around in the beginning may just be the cause of the end and if that isn’t ironic what is?  
It turned out the reason Adam was here was to meet with Peter Quill. How surprised he was to discover you already knew who that was. There was no point you sitting in on their little conversation but Adam thought it best. Quill was upset because of Gamora and you could only imagine how he would react upon learning she was in the soul gem. There was a knock at the bathroom door and you ignored it. Maybe if you stayed in the bath you wouldn’t have to deal with anything. Only fantasy of course, you had a world to somehow save from an maniac Titan with a group of dysfunctional ‘heroes.’ Taking out the plug you stood up and grabbed the towel from off the rail and dried off. When you opened the bathroom door Loki was sitting on his bed looking out the window. “They’re coming to meet us here.” Nodding once you pulled on a robe and tied it at the waist, none of the avengers had been in touch, who could blame them they were a little preoccupied at the moment. You had even tried to contact Fury but he just told you to focus on your own task at hand. 

“What are you getting anxious about?” Loki asked interrupting your thoughts once again. “Do you want the short version?” You asked and he laughed pushing himself up from off the bed and walked to the small counter surface which was home to a kettle and mugs. “Am I wrong in assuming this a moment for tea?” You smiled and shook your head “You’re getting better at understanding us here on earth.” He flicked the switch on the kettle and folded his arms over his chest. “Will you go back to Asgard?” You asked timidly, it has been a topic of conversation before but it had never really developed past shared sad smiles. “What’s here for me?” He asked casually and you bit your lip. He did have a point, you couldn’t expect him to stay here for you when you keep telling him there’s nothing. Clearly there’s a lot between you but there’s no way you two could work out as a real couple. May it’s all the end of the world stuff that’s encouraging this little...romance. “Absolutely nothing” You replied and the conversation ended. 

Adam and Quill didn’t take too long to make it to your room. A very moody looking Peter was the first to walk in, you leaned up and wrapped your arms around him forcing your hug upon him, he seemed grateful though. “So you’ve filled him in?” Loki asked and Adam nodded lingering by the door after he shut it. “That Gamora’s in that weird stone of his? Yeah I’ve been filled in. I don’t see why we can’t just break the damn rock.”

“Because unwanted souls will come out and we’ve already got enough on our hands without souls coming out.” Peter huffed and sat on the bed, eyes clouded over. “I don’t want to see another rock in my life, an infinity one or otherwise.” You sat down beside him and rested your head on his shoulder. “We have five to deal with so you better get used to it.”

“Now what happens? Everyone else is a bit preoccupied with destroying something Stark created.” You deflated, you should’ve guessed had a part in this. “There’s no point in staying here anymore than.” Loki concluded. “So we go back to base?”

“With Adam and Peter.” Loki added. “And just wait?” Peter said angrily. “No, regroup. Figure out what information we already have and what we’ve learned about Adam and the soul gem. Figure something out that might help us deter Thanos.”

“You can’t do anything he’s a mad man. He can’t be reasoned with.”

“We weren’t planning on asking him nicely not to kill us.” Bickering suddenly broke out and you stood up throwing your hands in the air. “Okay! This is ridiculous. I agree with Loki we should go back. At least we have one gem to study until the others finish dealing with their problem, okay?” Everybody nodded and you placed your hand on your hip. “Okay. Good. So...we’ll check out and meet you in the lobby in an hour.” Loki seen them out and you started to pack up your clothes. Loki slid his arms around your waist and you sighed turning to face him you let him embrace you. It was a strange feeling you got when you were with him like this. It was so comforting, like all your worries just slipped away. Loki was your safety net and you couldn’t help feel reassured in his presence. 

“When we end up back on the beach.”

“If.” You mumbled.

“When.” He repeated. “we’re going to start again. We’re going to do this properly.”

“Do what?” You looked up at him and he brushed his fingers over your jaw. “Us.” He concluded and stepped away. Now if that wasn’t incentive to actually survive this thing what was?   
\--

It was couple of weeks later when the avengers returned. The four of you were in the conference room writing up all the notes you had collected about the infinity stones, especially the soul gem. Adam was very cooperative and helpful giving as much information as he could. You ended up with a whole case file on that one gem alone. It made sense why Thanos needed it. Loki tried to use magic on it to release Gamora but it was to no avail. You were frantically flicking through files when the door to the room opened and Tony walked in looking as though he had aged terribly. Scraping your chair back you ran over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Oh thank god.” 

“Hello to you too.” Giving him a tight squeeze you released him and looked at his eyes. “What has the world done to you?” 

“What have I done to me more like.” 

“Where is everyone?” You asked looking over his shoulder. “Cap is with the newbies.”

“Newbies?”

“We’ve acquired some more...people.” He eyed up Adam behind you and then all the papers spread over the table. “Good job.” He raised an eyebrow as he walked further into the room. “Looks like you’re worth keeping around” He teased and you rolled your eyes. “Barton is in the kitchen, seems his priority was coffee.”

“Clint!” You ran out of the room, nearly tripping over your own feet. Natasha was walking towards you and you just ran past. She yelled something but you couldn’t hear over the pounding in your ears. Skidding across the floor as you turned to go to the kitchen you could see him filling the coffee pot and your heart nearly stopped. He’s okay. He’s alive. You charged into the kitchen and dived on to him tears welling up. “Woah!” You loosened your grip ever so slightly so he could turn to face you and envelope you into a hug. It was crushing, but you were pleased he seemed to be just as happy to see you. You rested your hand on his cheek as you pulled away slightly. “You’re okay...”

“Of course I am I’m going to live forever!” Hearing his voice made you cry and he pulled you back to his chest. “Oh baby, it’s okay.” You refused to let go of him as he poured himself a coffee, his arm still around your shoulders and you clung on to him like your life depended on it. Tony sent a mass text to meet in the living area and you continued to hang off Clint the whole way. In the end you just ended up holding hands being as hugging and walking would be too difficult. “I’m so happy your back.” You whispered and he squeezed your hand. “Only problem is I have to listen to you now.” He pointed to his ear which presumably is where Tony’s custom made hearing aid was. “Don’t joke, I saw the footage of you being taken away I know you were seriously hurt as well as now partially deaf.” 

“You worry too much about the unimportant things.” You stopped walking and turned to face him. “Clint.” He stopped walking too. “You’re the most important thing.” Smiling gently at you he pulled you to his side. “Come on before you start declaring your unending love for me.” The majority of people were already waiting as you both showed up. Bucky was the window and you released your grip on Clint who whined that you clearly didn’t love him that much. Bucky chuckled as you hugged him. “It’s good to see you too.” It was as though you could feel Loki bristle at the action of you hugging him. Without really thinking you leant up and kissed Bucky’s cheek. “I’m glad you’re back safe.”

“Me too Doll.” Clint threw himself on one of the couches and you pulled Bucky over to it so he could sit by you as well as Clint. Loki was standing by the door his eyes narrowing to slits as he looked at you. You cast him an innocent look, he shouldn’t be so jealous. Fury was in front of the TV, one leg resting on the coffee table, his hands clasp behind his back and head low. Stark walked in a few moments after with three people trailing behind him.   
“Okay for those of you that don’t know, I’m talking to you Loki and (y/n). This is Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.” You smiled up at the brother and Sister duo. As you went to speak Tony silenced you. “Questions later.” Huffing you leant into Bucky absentmindedly. “And this isn’t Jarvis. It’s kind of Jarvis but will henceforth be known as Vision.” Your eyes were immediately drawn to his head. “The mind stone.” Adam whispered from the back of the room. “Oh and to everybody else beside Loki and (y/n) that’s Adam Warlock, soul gem.” He clarified. You couldn’t take your eyes off Vision, he had the mind stone? How did all this happen? “So introductions later. Firstly, we have about one week to come up with some sort of defence against Thanos as a plan on how to keep the stones away from him.”  
“A week?” Bruce asked and Fury spoke up at that point. “It seems Thor was able to get more information that he bargained for upon his travels.” There was a heavy silence that hung in the air as everyone digested that news. “7 days, 8 hours, 14 minutes and oh 56 seconds until doomsday.”

7 days 8 hours 14 minutes and 56 seconds. It became difficult to breathe at that point.

7 days 8 hours 14 minutes 56 seconds.

55 seconds.

54 seconds.

53.

52.

51.

50.


	32. 6 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It appears we're nearing the end of this story only 5 days until the end. (Maybe not literally five, a lot of research is being done to make these last few chapters perfect) I'd just like to say thank you for the continued support and patience through out this adventure. But no goodbyes yet! There's still a war to be war and holiday to get back to...

6 days 3 hours 7 minutes 23 seconds 

It should’ve been time for immediate action, it should’ve been the time for you to help devise any plan that could be remotely helpful, but here you were sitting up in the living area. You all needed your strength so sleep was taken at different times. Your sleep time was from 3am to 9am. Steve had arrived to take over your place in the conference half an hour early and you didn’t complain. Exhaustion didn’t cover what you felt. It was beyond that. Tony had set up makeshift beds in the living area so that those that who wished could stay nearer the action in case they needed to be roused from sleep. You preferred to stay in your own room but for now you were drinking warm milk and looking out the window. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Bucky’s voice disrupted your thought pattern and you tilted your head back and smiled at him. “Steve relieved me half an hour early, thought I’d drink something to help me sleep.” He leant over the makeshift bed you were occupying and looked at the drink. “Does it actually help?” You nodded and offered to make him one. 

“Sure why not.” Standing up you padded to the kitchen. There was no need for uniform or proper clothes anymore so you had thrown on an old worn out jumper. It was part of a matching set, Clint had the other one. A couple years ago you both had been assigned together and during your operations found a store that sold matching jumpers in the clothing department. It seemed a good idea at the time to buy them and you both lived in them for the next week. It was for sentimental reasons that you kept it and for comforting reasons that you had chosen to wear it. 

Bucky had sat down where you previously situated and you walked back over handing him the mug of warm milk, which he accepted gratefully. “Shouldn’t you be in you also be asleep?”

“Prefer it in here.” He mumbled. “But you need a good rest it’s more relaxing in your own room.” Bucky lowered his gaze. “I can’t be on my own at night. Recently...” It was as though he was about to open up but stopped himself. “I haven’t been sleeping well.” He concluded. Biting your lip you tugged the sleeves of your jumper further up your hands as you sat beside him, tucking your legs under your body. You hadn’t slept properly since the hotel with Loki. He had practically disappeared since the news of the countdown and that only put you on edge more. “You could stay in my room?” You suggested. “I don’t think you’d like sleeping here.”

“No Bucky. You could stay in my room, with me.” He cast you a weary look and you smiled. “Sometimes it’s comforting just being next to someone, especially if you have bad dreams.” He lowered his head, you had heard him scream out a couple of times in the night and you assumed he could use the company. “Ok..”  
It was strange having Bucky follow you to your room; it was like you were bringing a boy home for the first time. Luckily he didn’t choose to sleep in boxers and remained clothed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Shutting the door behind him, he lingered by the door until you climbed under the sheets. “Come on Buck.” He slunk over and carefully climbed into the bed. It was strange having his presence beside you after all you were so used to Loki. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked his body so rigid it was like cement. “No. But we all need support. The world might end who cares what a good idea is anymore.” You tentatively moved closer to him and he turned around in the bed to face you. “Thank you.” He whispered, his hand finding yours under the cover. You gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him. You almost felt nervous lying with him, you couldn’t help wanting to be closer to him so you casually wiggled your body slightly and he chuckled. “Are you trying to leech my body heat?”

“Something like that.” You whispered a sense of happiness surging through you as he laughed. “Why are you smiling?” He asked suddenly looking self conscious. “Nothing, just...You’re going to be okay Bucky, you know that right?” His expression softened and he moved his face closer to yours. Suddenly your heart rate increased as you kept your eyes locked on his. He didn’t reply just looked at you, his gaze falling to your lips and it was almost simultaneously that you both leant in to close the gap and kiss the other. All logic departed from your brain by that point and you just enjoyed the sensation of kissing. He was a good kisser, a really good kisser. His hand rested on your waist and he used the other one to prop himself up. You reached up to slide your hand to the back of his neck as the kiss suddenly deepened. He bit your lip and you whined tangling your fingers in his hair and pulled which only spurred him on. Bucky was soon above you pinning you to the bed his lips refusing to leave yours unless it was to kiss over your jaw and down your neck. “Bucky!” You moved your body against his and he grunted, his teeth sinking in to the skin by your shoulder. Were you going to end up sleeping with him?! He moved his body so he was directly between your legs and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. He bit down on your lip again and you groaned, the pain shooting surprisingly more so than usual and then your eyes opened. 

You were in bed. Alone. 

A dream. A dream?! You lay there rigid and weary. Why were having dreams like that about Bucky? You could feel your cheeks blushing. Your body was hot and you threw the blanket from off your body and you clasped your hands over your mouth. What was happening...You looked beside you just to be sure he wasn’t there. Your eyes than fell to the alarm clock beside your bed. 4:06am. You had only been asleep for an hour? Groaning you ignored the knot in your stomach and clenched your thighs. This was bad, why wasn’t it Loki in your dream. You began freaking yourself out with your thoughts. Are you developing feelings for him? Do you secretly want to have sex with him? Panicked you shot out of the bed and left your room frantically looking down each hallway as you worked your way around the building. The conference room was lit up dimly by lamps and only a few of the team were in there. The others, like yourself, must be resting. No sign of Loki, you checked the living area but only Wanda and Pietro occupied that room. After a few minutes you began to worry, it was true that you hadn’t seen Loki in a while but that shouldn’t cause you to dream about another man. You found yourself wondering to the gym which was deserted and you were about to give up when you saw a small glow coming from the sauna. Slowly you walked over and stripped out of your jumper and pants, throwing them to the floor as you reached for a folded towel and wrapped it around your body before opening the door. Sure enough Loki was there his eyes shut and head resting against the higher bench. As you shut the door he jumped to attention. “I’ve been worried about you.” You nearly yelled. “I didn’t know where you were!”

“I’m just finding a way to relax.” He replied. You didn’t want to beat around the bush so you sat beside him. “I had a dream about Bucky.” You admitted and Loki looked over at your his eyes heavy due to sleep deprivation. “It was just a dream.” You frowned. “Loki it was nearly a sex dream! I’m sorry! I don’t know why I dreamt about him, I haven’t been thinking about him at all so I don’t understand why-”

“(Y/n).” He said casting you the same look. “It was only a dream.” He repeated. “But Loki I feel terrible for it.” He didn’t let you continue. “Please. The last thing I need to think about is you having a dream about somebody else.” 

“Can we focus on it for five minutes?” You pleaded and he sighed leaning forward. “Fine.”

“Loki listen, I honestly don’t know why I had a dream about him but I don’t want him like that, I want you. I only want you. I just felt terrible and I didn’t want to not tell you.” He looked at you an amused smile on his lips. “Did you think I would be angry? Jealous?”

“Well yeah kind of.” You admitted sheepishly. He stood up and slammed his palms either side of your head. “Did you secretly want a reaction from me? For me to scream, to threaten, to prove to you that you only needed me to satisfy your desires?” His tone was seductive and you swallowed. “Of course I’m angry. I’m not jealous though, it was only a dream. I’m annoyed you’re not dreaming about me.” His hand slipped up your towel and you gasped as you felt his fingers between your legs. “Are you only thinking of me?” He asked. “I’m freaking myself out, why would I have a dream about him?” Loki whined that you weren’t playing along and sat back down. “Do you have feelings for him?”

“Not romantic ones.” 

“Then stop worrying.” You looked around the sauna. “Remember when we were in here all those weeks ago?” He chuckled. “Yes. You couldn’t keep your eyes off me.”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous!” You snapped folding your arms across your chest which caused your cleavage to come more on show from under the towel. “Are you purposely a tease?” He asked gesturing to your body. “What and you need to sit with your legs that parted?!” He leaned over and hooked his finger under the top of your towel and loosened it. “I’ve seen you naked why bother with a towel?”

“In case someone walks in!” You squeaked holding on to it suddenly it wasn’t only the steam that was making you hot. “I’ll ask again, are you thinking about me, only me.”

“When your hand is trying to get between my thighs, yes of course I am!” 

“Relax...”He breathed. “You need to rest, you need sleep.”

“I can’t.” His pulled the towel from off your body and you stared at him a mischievous grin on your lips. “Will you help me relax?” You asked pouting slightly and he pushed you back against the bench. You hissed due to the heat and quickly fumbled for your towel and spread it out over the bench before lying back down. “Yes.” He replied his towel falling from his hips as he climbed over you. Sweat glistening over his body; it was no surprise, the heat was almost suffocating. You hadn’t even been in there that long and you felt as though you were drenched with sweat. Loki kissed you desperately and you melted into his embrace. It was a dry air that surrounded you so it wasn’t long before you were gasping for air. “It’s too hot in here for this.” He lifted you up his lips reconnecting with yours and stood up; you jumped slightly so you were wrapped around his torso, still kissing. He kicked the door open and the cool air of the outside surrounded you instantly, goose bumps covered your skin as you breathed out in relief of the cold. 

You slid down his body until your feet hit the fall and you started to lean back pulling him down with you. The floor was ice cold and you hissed out, steam rose around you due to the fact your bodies were so hot. “Well lying there isn’t going to relax you.” He teased and you rolled your eyes. “Loki!” He smiled down at you and you reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear, fingers resting on his jaw. “I thought we were nothing?”

“End of the world and all that, no point in lying to myself or you.” His fingers trailed back up your thigh and you wriggled underneath him your body silently begging for more. “I love you.” He said with such passion that whatever words were about to come out were blew away. “Loki-AHHH!” You threw your head back and rested it on the floor as he pushed two of his fingers inside of you. He started to move them and you struggled to even think at that point. His eyes were heavy with lust as he looked down at you, moans falling from your parted lips. Stomach tensing each time his fingers brushed against your G-spot and back arching off the floor whenever he brushed his thumb over your clit. You gripped onto his forearms and dug your nails into his skin. Suddenly you heard voices in the distance and you tensed but Loki didn’t stop. “Someone’s coming!” You hissed and he smiled wickedly his fingers moving faster, whenever you heard a noise the knot in your stomach tightened. The anticipation of being caught like this really had an effect on you. Without realising you began lifting your hips against his fingers swearing repeatedly as you lifted your hips frequently. “Fuck..” He whispered his breathing erratic. “Loki we have to move!”

“No.” He pulled his fingers out and you rolled your hips desperately trying to find some friction. He was suddenly between your legs and he pushed his tongue inside of you and before you could scream out his hand covered your mouth. You licked over his fingers and he moaned between your legs causing vibrations to ripple through your body and your legs started to shake at the build up of your orgasm. He started to lap at your clit and you took his finger into your mouth, causing another loud groan of pleasure from him. He slid his hand from your mouth and pushed your thighs further apart burying his face between your legs. His tongue was moving against all the right places and you bit down hard on your lip to muffle the sound of you pleasure as you came. The voices were louder and Loki shot up off the floor lifting you up. You were beyond sated so your legs felt like rubber as you tried to run behind him; tripping over your feet every few steps. You ended up running to the showers and he finally stopped running causing you to collapse into him, a lazy smile plastered over your lips. 

Tony’s voice could be heard screaming out in disgust, you had forgotten he would just be seeing an open sauna with towels discarded and body prints on the floor. Loki was suppressing a laugh and you wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his chest. “That was too close.”

“Do you feel relaxed?” You nodded and he placed his arm around your shoulders. “Then I accomplished what I set out to do.” 

“You didn’t give me a chance to tell you that I loved you too.”

“I know you do. You don’t need to tell me.” You were too tired to argue with him, he had done wonders for your body. “Go back to your room, sleep.” You shook your head. “I want to stay with you.” 

“I need to go to the conference room it’s my shift in about twenty minutes.” You beamed up at him. “Oh good so we have time then.” You slid down his body and dropped to your knees. 

\--

The alarm blared and you groaned slowly opening your eyes. You swallowed and giggled to yourself. It seemed the god of mischief thoroughly enjoyed having you on your knees sucking his cock, so much so he thrust that hard into your throat you were sure he bruised it. It was rare to see him so apologetic. The door to your room opened and Loki’s hand slammed down on the alarm which you didn’t realise was still going off. He fell into the bed beside you, burying his face in the pillow. “Your shift...” He mumbled. You rolled on to your side and brushed his hair from his face. “How’s your throat?” He asked slowly opening his eyes giving you another apologetic look. “Fine, stop worrying it makes sense you never experienced it before.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours his tongue trailing along the seam of your lips. “Go save the world.” He whispered. You rolled off the bed and went to take a quick shower before meeting in the conference room. As you went to leave Loki reached out smacked your ass, you yelped and turned around. “No goodbye?” He asked sleepily. Leaning down you kissed his forehead. “Sleep.” 

Tony was just leaving the room as you walked in. “Did you do a double shift?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” He mumbled rubbing the back of his head. “Jesus Tony you need to at least rest!” He nodded and placed his hand on your shoulder before carrying on to the living area. Vision was sitting at the table looking down at a file, Adam sitting beside him seemingly explaining the soul gem. Bucky was at the head of the table with Peter. You blushed upon seeing Bucky, you didn’t hadn’t been able to work out why you had dreamt about him. “What have we got so far?” You asked and Bucky beamed. “A location.”

“For what?”

“Where Thanos is going to arrive.” You raised an eyebrow, that’s a lot more progress than you expected. “He’s coming for the stones we have the majority in one location, in effect making it easy for him.”

“So we’re luring him?”

“Stark has been planning and producing, to some extent, Thanos buster armour.” Adam pitched in. There was a loud yawn behind you and Clint wondered in holding a mug close to his chest and in his other hand he was holding one out to you. “Thanks”

“Thanos buster armour?” Clint asked leaning against the door frame. “A bit like what he did for our boy Bruce?” Bucky nodded and pushed the plans across the table towards you. “It won’t stop him but it will prove useful to delay him” Vision said his hand absentmindedly ghosting over the gem in his head. “So we have all the gems?”

“Yes but not all together.” Thor said charging into the room. “Soul, mind, power, space, power and reality.”

“The tesseract, the aether and the orb..” Peter muttered under his breath, naming them off one by one. 

“So do we bring them all together?” Adam asked. “No” You said looking around at everybody. “You said it yourself so far we only have a plan of delayed reaction. If we essentially offered up all six stones it’ll be over before it even started.” You paused and sat down rubbing your temples. “I believe it’s inevitable that he will acquire all six, by any means.” Thor said casting a glance at the two hosts of the gems. “The best plan we could have is to get the gauntlet off him, preferably before he acquires the stones and so be it if we have to do it after.” It did seem the most logical plan and it was a start so for the next few hours you all talked, argued, planned and drafted ways to get the gauntlet from the Titan.


	33. 5 days

5 days 19 hours 24 minutes 8 seconds

Why did revelations always seem to hit when you were showering? The water poured over your body as you sat in the corner of the bath, knees drawn close to your chest as you nervously bit your lip and tried to do math in your head. No matter how many times you went through it in your head the numbers added up, the dates were right. Shit. Standing up you turned the shower off and quickly stepped out getting dry. It was no use you had to buy a pregnancy test, you had to know. Throwing on jeans and a chunky knit jumper you raced to the door. Unfortunately you had run into Clint in the process of trying to run out. “Woah, the only reason you could be running so quick is you’ve had a revelation how to stop Thanos.” He quipped and you reached out grabbing him by his collar. “I’ve had a revelation alright. But not about that, Clint I’m scared I need you with me.” He frowned and nodded. “What’s wrong?” You pulled him close to your face. “I think I’m pregnant.” The colour drained from his skin and you ended up biting your lip again. “So it is bad.”

“Is that where you’re going? To buy a test?” You nodded frantically and he grabbed your hand. “Shit. Come on.” This was the epitome of bad timing and you were glad it was Clint you ran into; if it was anyone else you were sure you’d tell the first person you came in contact with. Who better to run into then you’re closest friend? “Try to not look so panicked.” He whispered as you went to walk past the conference room. Fury stepped out with Tony. “Aren’t you coming in?” Fury asked and you winced. “I’M FINE.” Clint yelled and you slapped your hand against your head. “What’s wrong with Barton?”

“Sleep deprivation and a headache. He’s agitated we’re going to the pharmacy.”

“Oh good can you pick up some more aspirin?” Tony asked and you nodded. “Yeah I need something stronger than that.” He gave you a smile and winked before slipping back in the room. Fury lingered, it was like he was trying to look into your soul. “Aspirin?” He asked. “And Clint’s got a bad stomach.”

“So do you.” He scoffed and you turned to glare at him. “We had some...dodgy food to say the least.”

“Yeah (y/n) decided to cook something last night.” He was such an ass. “Must’ve not cooked it for long enough.” Fury raised an eyebrow. “Hurry back.” As you left the building you slapped Clint on the back of the head. “That was so unbelievable!” Clint laughed. “I’m not letting Fury believe it’s because I’m the only one with the shits!”

“It’s all I could think of! Did you have to mention cooking?”

“Remember when you tried to make a calzone?” You both really did have stomach trouble that night. “That was a long time ago.” You commented but it brought a smile to your lips. You and Clint really had shared a lot of interesting times together. “Does Loki know he’s knocked you up?”

“Might have knocked me up. And no” He gave you that ‘look’ and you groaned inwardly. “I’ll tell him when we get back; I just want to buy the test first.” The walk to the pharmacy consisted of more memories of that god forsaken night of the calzone. Honestly, you had both been a bit tipsy it wasn’t your fault certain important ingredients weren’t cooked. It was Clint who suggested the calzone, you suggested ordering pizza but the idea of cooking at the time was almost therapeutic. 

When you did make it to the store you both just stared at the section of pregnancy tests. “Which one?” Clint asked and you looked at all the various packaging and shrugged. “Do we get one of each just to be sure?”

“Are you expecting?” A friendly voice came from behind you and you both turned around to face a smiling store clerk. “We’re...unsure.”

“Would you like some help?”

“Which one is most accurate?” Clint asked and the woman stepped forward and reached for the box on the second from top self. “This is the most purchased brand, guaranteed results after just one test and under 2 minutes.” 

“It’s also the most expensive” Clint mumbled and you reached out to tweak his nipple and he yelped out in pain. “We’ll take it. Go and find the aspirin.” He rubbed his chest and narrowed his eyes. “Can’t wait to see if we’re going to have a baby!” He said sarcastically. “It’s lovely to see a dad to be so excited.” You smiled and then rolled your eyes as the clerk turned around. God if you had children with Clint the earth would probably break. However if you were pregnant you’d be having a god’s baby. What would that mean? Your hand rested over your stomach and you felt anxiety overwhelm you. Clint met you at the till with the painkillers and you impatiently waited to pay. Clint handed his card over and you went to protest. “If anyone saw you with the receipt or the transaction it would cause questions, do you really want everyone to know you’re potentially pregnant?” 

“No.” You admitted and he paid. The walk back quiet, Clint asked a few questions and you gave little in response. As you approached the warehouse you turned on your heel. “I’m scared shitless Clint. I’m terrified.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around you kissing your forehead. “Go in there and find Loki, don’t put it off. Take the test, deal with it after. It could be negative.”

“It could be positive.”

“Deal with that if it happens, we’ll sort it out.” You welled up. “That would be grand if it were our baby, it’s me and Loki!” He gave you a gentle squeeze. “Go.” 

“I want you there too.” Clint couldn’t stop himself from looking proud and you had to laugh. “I take it back don’t look so happy.”

“You want me there!” He repeated looking tearful himself. “Clint don’t be so stupid as if I wouldn’t want you there, I’d want you there every step of the way. Who do you think I’d have as the god parents?”

“Technically Loki is the god parent.” You squeezed the bridge of your nose. “I’m going to regret this, but Clint I’d want you to be the god parent.” He immediately started to cry and you pushed him back as he tried to hug you again. “I don’t want to be pregnant stop looking like you’re praying I am!” 

“God parent!” You giggled and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” 

“I know” He replied and you took the bag from his hand and walked inside, you shoved the pregnancy test down your jumper and threw the bag into the conference room to give Tony his painkillers. Fury eyed you suspiciously and Clint held up the anti-diarrhoea capsules you’d brought to follow the deluded story. “Where’s Loki?” Clint asked and Natasha leant against the table. “Kitchen.” She spotted the capsules and you and Clint both shrugged before shuffling off. Your mouth was dry as you saw him in the kitchen. Clint lingered by the doorway so you could walk in on your own, your heart felt like it was either going to burst through your chest or drop out of your ass. He was making what looked like herbal tea and you cleared your throat. “You are here; I couldn’t find you when I woke up.” He said.

“I had to buy something...” He yawned and leant against the counter. It took him a second to recognise your expression was one of pain. “Is everything okay?” You nodded and the kettle clicked, he poured the boiling water into the mug when he turned back around to face you, you shook your head. “Love?” He held the mug in one hand, his other arm outstretched and you stepped forward allowing him to hug you into his side. “You need to come with me.” You managed to choke out. “Why?”

“Please Loki. Please, just follow me.” He looked confused but nodded. “Of course.” His puzzlement only deepened when Clint started to walk alongside you both. The walk to your room was silent and the atmosphere was heavy. Clint immediately sat down on your bed and you stared at him. “I’ll wait out here; you need to be alone okay? I’ll be right here.” You nodded and Loki brushed his fingers against yours and you grabbed his hand, looking up to meet his gaze. “In here.” You mumbled and pulled him to the bathroom, he looked back to Clint who smiled supportively. “What’s going on?” He asked and you reached down your jumper to pull out the test. “Loki I think I’m pregnant.” His eyes widened and he fell back, his knees hitting the edge of the bath and he sat down with a thump. His hand clutching tightly to the mug which was still in his hand. 

“I can’t be sure. But I’m pretty sure.” He looked up at you his mouth opening, a small noise came out but he couldn’t think of anything to say. “Should I just take it?” He swallowed and nodded. He kept his head down as you sat on the toilet, his lack of reaction was unsettling and you tried not to panic as you peed onto the stick. After washing your hands and placing the stick on the side you looked at Loki. “Say something.”

“I don’t know what to say..” He slid off the edge of the bath onto the floor and opened his legs, his eyes looking to yours. Sighing, you sat between them and relaxed as his arm wrapped around your waist, his hand cautiously resting over your stomach. He took a sip of tea and you looked up at him. “What if I am?” You asked, scared of his answer. “I-I don’t...know.” 

“There are complications, first being that the world could end.” He continued.

“Second?” You prompted. “Where would we raise it? Would your body cope with it inside of you its part god? What if it’s a frost giant? What if it follows after me?”   
“Loki..” You knelt up and turned to face him. “That’s a lot of what if’s. What if it isn’t? What if I do cope? What if it doesn’t pick up your homicidal tendencies?” He managed to smile at the last one. “Do you want a child?”

“I didn’t want one now.”

“Would you want it?” You rephrased and he placed his mug on the floor beside him before reaching up and cupping your face, his thumb brushed over your cheek. “I’d want it. (y/n) I would love to eventually have children with you, it may be earlier than expected but nothing will stop me from wanting to be with you, from having a family with you.” 

“I want that too, I just don’t want it now.” 

“If it’s positive, we’ll learn to adjust okay? I won’t ever abandon you...or our child.” Leaning down you pressed your lips to his, hands resting on his shoulders. Loki would be an amazing dad, you were sure of it. And you’d be a wonderful mother. His voice rang in your head and you smiled into the kiss. I love you. It was thought at the exact same time and you broke the kiss. “How long has it been?” He shook his head. “Another minute.” It was agonising waiting, you’re whole life could be about to change why couldn’t time have the courtesy to speed up a little instead of dragging it out. “They’d be names to consider.” You mentioned, now leaning back against his chest. His fingers toyed with yours; they twisted the ring that had once again been moved to your middle finger. Loki slipped it off and placed it back on your ring finger. “Where to live.”

“Things for the nursery.”

“Clothing.” You leant back and kissed his jaw. “If I would’ve asked you to marry me and it wasn’t a ploy, would you have said yes?” His fingers brushed over the ring before resting on his thigh. You opened your mouth to reply and an alarm sounded from the other side of the door. Clint’s voice yelled over it “TWO MINUTES!” He must’ve heard you peeing and timed after you stopped, what an impatient ass. Although that being said, you and Loki both scrambled to your feet and you reached for the stick, Loki placed his arms both side of your waist and pressed his cheek to yours. “Is it positive?” Of course Loki wouldn’t know how to read a pregnancy test. You stared at the stick and turned to face him, his hands still either side of you, his expression concerned. The door burst open and Clint walked over. “I can’t take it!” He snatched the stick from your grasp and Loki looked angry. “Well! What does it say?” Clint stared at the stick and then at you to which you shook your head. “It’s negative.” Clint replied handing you back the stick. You weren’t sure how to feel, you didn’t want a child right now in fact you hadn’t really thought about but in those few minutes you had almost planned out your future with Loki. He pulled you to his chest and you buried your face in it, Clint threw his arms around the both of you and Loki reluctantly let him join in the hug.

“Now wasn’t the right time.” Clint reassured and you held on to Loki a little tighter. After a few moments Clint pulled back and patted your shoulder, you heard the door close and you cautiously looked up to Loki. “It wasn’t the right time” He repeated and kissed you fleetingly. Snaking your arms around his neck you smiled sadly. “Does that mean you want children with me Mr Laufeyson?” His finger traced down your lips and his thumb rested on your chin as he leaned down to kiss you. “Everything that happens from now until I die I want to do with you.”

“Is that another marriage proposal?” You asked teasingly feeling relieved you didn’t have the responsibility of a child just yet. “Maybe I shouldn’t ask in a bathroom.” Does this mean he was actually going to ask? You didn’t know what to say and he chuckled. “We need to put our personal life behind us for a little while now. He cupped your face. “Listen, I’m relieved we’re not having a baby but I’m also sad because I want nothing more than to start a family with you, let’s survive this first okay?” He left you alone standing in the bathroom, you sat on the edge of the bath looking at the stick for a few moments, your planned future suddenly slipping away. You really did love him, stupid girl. You’re in too deep. You disposed of the test and packaging before going to the conference room.   
Everyone was arguing and you yelled out. “HEY!” The shouting stopped. “What’s going on?”

“Vision wants to sacrifice himself.” Wanda said worry etched in her features. “I merely offered to be used as bait, I can lure Thanos.”  
“And get yourself killed in the process!” Tony shouted and bickering ensued. “Have we not thought of anyway to pry the gems from the gauntlet, or how to use them against him?”

“It’s futile.” Pietro said. “We don’t know how to deal with him until he actually has possession of the stones, there’s nothing we can do to deter him from his purpose.”

“Remember that he’s in love, it can drive you to do crazy things. And he’s in love with the very manifestation of death. There’s nothing more twisted than that.” Adam was sitting beside Peter who looked like he was about to kill someone. Of course these stones meant a lot to him, he needed them to bring Gamora back. Bucky was stood in the corner with Steve having their own private conversation which seemed to be about Steve’s shield as they kept pointing to it, then to Bucky’s arm. Steve shook his head and they both stopped talking. There wasn’t much time left and there wasn’t really any plan.  
“If Vision was used as bait, it’s inevitable the stone will be taken from him, but the power of all the stones could bring him back if he does die.”

“Yes.” He said very calmly. “I can be of help, if Thanos has the stones and we take them back he will think he won’t stand a chance against us.” Bruce put his hand up with an unreadable expression. “Wouldn’t it be better he doesn’t get them at all.”

“No because he won’t stop trying.” You concluded and everyone fell silent. You looked at Vision who tilted his head. “Stop a man from getting something only spurs him on, give him something he thinks he got himself and take it away will cause him to move on.”

“So we should just give him the stones?” Tony asked. “No we put up a fight, knowing we’re going to lose, make him think he won. Like Thor said yesterday it’s inevitable that he’ll get them.” Bucky commented walking closer to the table. God you still blushed around him, and he’ll never know why. “We shouldn’t focus on the gauntlet for now we should focus on how to get the stones off.” Conversation was flowing now.  
“What about fake stones? Peter, Thor, you could surely get some cosmic matter that can be used to create fake stones right?” The pair exchanged a look.

“We can try.” 

“I know a few guys who know other guys” Peter said. “And I know Rocket knows some people too. Or can do it himself the crafty bastard.” He mumbled the last part but it made you smile. “I can mislead him” Loki said simply as though it were obvious. “Thanos that is. I’ve had dealings with him; he doesn’t know I’m here. He probably thinks I’m dead.”

“Loki!” You protested but he carried on talking. “I know earth better than him.”

“Double agent shit I like it” Clint said. “That’s a dangerous game to play Loki, if he finds out...” Natasha raised an eyebrow as she spoke.   
“He won’t.” He said confidently. “God of mischief” Thor said walking over slamming his hand down on his shoulder. “Brother. Are you sure of this?”

“We don’t have much choice.” He reluctantly placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder. His eyes meeting yours from across the room and you felt the tears falling down your cheeks. Pietro stepped beside you. “Are you okay?” He whispered. “It seems we might just have a plan.” Fury finally spoke and stood up from his chair. “Peter, Thor and Loki. You leave within the next two hours.” His words winded you and Pietro pulled you to the side so no one would notice your slight breakdown. “What is it?” 

“I-I love him...” You whispered and he looked over to Loki and then pulled you into a hug. “Oh god.” Thor walked out of the room, Peter hurrying to his feet to follow. Natasha touched Loki’s arm before he left. “How’s your armour coming along?” Fury asked and Tony put on his tinted glasses. “It’s in production.” Clint walked over to you and leant down to help you up from your slumped heap that was resting against Pietro. “If you have anything you want to say to Loki, I’d do it now.” You tripped over your own feet as you left the conference room your mind racing. This was suicide, it was definite suicide. You caught sight of his raven hair disappearing around the corridor closest to the lounge and you began to run after him.


	34. 4 days

5 days 15 hours 4 minutes 8 seconds

In your mind you began piecing together what you would say to him. “Loki!” You shouted and he came to a halt, slowly turning around to face you. Peter started to usher Thor further down the corridor clearly sensing you two needed a moment. Taking a breath so you could divulge into a long speech, Loki pressed his finger to your lips to stop any words coming out. For a moment he just looked at you and that brief silence said more than you could’ve. He kissed you hard and you tangled your fingers in his hair as you kissed him back with a sense of desperation. Breaking the kiss he stayed close and rested his forehead against yours. Your hands slid to his shirt and you held onto the material your grasp tightening. Every so often his breathing would change as though he was about to speak but decided against it. With nothing to say you both stepped back and he gave you a fleeting look before carrying on down the corridor. Waiting until he had disappeared from sight you bit your lips and shoved your hand in your pockets. So this was how it ended?

Not just you and Loki but everything. All the relationships you had with everyone; will you ever see Clint’s smile again after this, the way Natasha quirks her brow when she cracks a joke, Steve with his arms folded across his chest and leaning against a doorframe looking at you from under his lashes to check if you’re okay. Tony and his endearing arrogance and cock sure smirk, Bruce looking down when he got nervous during conversation or the twinkle in his eye as he explained something intellectual to you, Thor and his booming voice announcing the obvious and his warm laugh. Fury with his knowing stare and almost parental instincts, the list carried on in your mind and you were soon reduced to tears.

You refused, refused to accept that as the outcome of this fight. Quickly wiping your eyes you walked back to the living area and poured yourself a coffee before sitting cross legged in front of the couch. Steve was soon leaning against the door frame and you couldn’t help but giggle to yourself. “What?” He asked and you shook your head patting the space beside you. He walked over and poured himself a coffee before sitting beside you, one leg bent the other stretched out in front of him. “I saw you were quite distressed during that...briefing.” 

“You know I was apparently distressed when I was being born, I’ve continued to be ever since.” That caused him to smile. Resting your head on his shoulder you sighed. “When you knew you wasn’t going to see Peggy again how did you feel?” He tensed at the mention of her but relaxed after a couple of seconds. “In the plane you mean?” 

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat and took a sip of coffee. “I would say it’s difficult to remember but I’d be lying. It was hard knowing, there wasn’t even part of me that thought I would survive, no hope. But I knew what I was about to do was the right thing; it meant her safety and safety of thousands of others. So I almost felt content, at peace.”

“So no crippling pain or anxiety?” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “(y/n) my heart broke, I felt empty that I wouldn’t see her again. That she’d move on, that I finally knew she felt the same. I couldn’t focus on that though, not in my last moments.” You both fell silent. “Can I assume your asking is something to do with Loki?” You clutched your mug tighter. “I had a pregnancy scare earlier.”

“Jesus, (y/n)...”

“I love that man, I hate that I do but I do. I want to be with him for the rest of my life and it seems neither of us has much life left.” Steve tutted “Don’t say that, I had no glimmer of hope but here I am and when I woke up after all those years. Peggy was here too. We have so much preparation and commitment from everyone there is only one outcome.”

“I love your positivity, I really do but Steve we’re going against Thanos.” He chuckled. “If we can deal with Stark this will be nothing.” Laughing quietly you kissed his cheek. “Thanks Steve.” 

“I can tell he loves you too.” You raised an eyebrow. “You can tell? You? Mr Clueless?” You teased and he knocked your shoulder with his own. “He looks at you like I looked at Peggy.”

“Tell me about your life Steve.” He was reluctant at first but he did, he stayed beside you for a good few hours talking about his past, his family, Bucky, the war, Peggy, pre-serum Steve and so much more. He had you in tears and in stitches. “I’d love to have met you before the war Rogers.”

“I was a sickly child.”

“That didn’t stop you though.” He smiled and rested his head against the couch behind you. “I guess not. I worry though because of that.”

“Worry about what?”

“My future, I’d like to be a dad someday..”

“Ahh!” You cooed and he flushed shushing you. “But I live in fear my child will have my illnesses.” You linked your arm through his and gave it a gentle squeeze. “With modern technology and medicine Steve, your child would be fine, and look at the support you’d have. We’d all be there for you and your kid.” He looked at you, really looked at you. “I wonder if letting Loki take my place on that mission was a huge mistake...” You cupped his face. “Steve...”He leant into your hand. “I’m just being stupid ignore me.” You pulled him in to a hug and he squeezed you tight. It was nice to have spent that time with him it was a few hours of normality. Normal wasn’t something you came across in recent times. 

\--

4 days 2 hours 13 minutes and 41 seconds

Tony was testing out the prototypes of the robots he had made- the Thanos busting armour. Everyone got more and more nervous as the hours slipped away. No news had come from Thor or Peter and you were pushing all thoughts of Loki to the back of your mind. You were in the gym with Steve, Sam, Bucky and Pietro. You were practising jumping from off Steve’s shield as he held it out and you dived on to the rope that hung from the ceiling and climbed up. It proved useful to leap from his shield in the past so it was worth practicing. Bucky and Sam were in the boxing ring and Pietro was watching you. “You know if Wanda lifted Steve at the moment you jumped on to the shield you’d cover more height.” Steve looked at you and before either of you could reply Pietro was gone and returned seconds later with Wanda. “Let’s try.”

“Pietro what is going on?” She asked irritated at the fact he had clearly interrupted whatever it had been that she was doing. “Watch.” Pietro replied and gestured for you to jump against the shield again. Steve shrugged and stepped back holding out his shield you ran toward it and jumped, bouncing off it and grapping onto the rope once again. “Imagine if you lifted Steve when she jumped.” Pietro said in hushed tones. Wanda’s eyes lit up. “It could work better, especially if you needed to get into a high building or on a roof...it’s whether I could do it.” She looked to Steve who was already giving her encouraging looks. “I’ve seen you in action, we can do this. Come on.” Pietro whizzed round and placed a mat up against the wall to the left and one on the floor as the testing area of where Steve would be thrown. “Right we’ll practice and then get you to join in once we have it down okay?” Steve said and you nodded. Sam called you over to the ring. “Come on take on frosty here I need to meet Bruce he’s having a look at redwing for me.”

“Redwing?” You asked as you walked over. “Don’t ask.” Bucky replied rolling his eyes and Sam glared at him. “You’ll see!” Sam replied climbing out the ring and handing you the gloves, ducking under the ropes you stood in front of Bucky as you slipped on the gloves. “One second.” Bucky said smirking; you followed his gaze and saw Steve being slammed against the mat up against the wall and then falling to the fall with a thud. Wanda was apologising but Steve stood up, “I can do this all day, come one.”

“He’s still the same Steve from all those years ago.” Bucky muttered under his breath before turning to face you in the ring. You took your stance and he took his. You took a swing and he held his arms up to protect his stomach and so it continued from there. By the end of the session you were both bruised and sweaty.  
“Sorry about your eyebrow” You said sitting beside him drinking from the bottle of water you had brought down. During one of your punches you had caught his face by his eyebrow and it had begun to bleed. “Sorry about your cheek.” He replied and you smiled, similar incident. “We’re gonna be feeling these bruises for a while.” You commented and he gestured to his torso. “Yeah I relate” You nodded towards the direction of Steve and Wanda, “I think they’ve got it.” Steve was flying through the air and instead of slamming into the mat he used the momentum to bounce from off it, spun mid air and landed with one knee on the floor the other raised and shield against the ground, covering the majority of his body. Pietro was clapping and gesturing for you to go over. “Good luck!” Bucky called and you sighed slipping from under the ropes to where the trio were. 

Taking your position you nodded to Wanda who nodded back, Steve held his shield out and you took a breath before running and as you went to jump up on to it you were being whisked up in the air, your feet connected with the shield and you bounced higher that Steve, you would’ve hit the ceiling if you hadn’t had thrown your body weight backwards in to a flip and wrapped yourself around the rope. Sliding down it a little due to the momentum and you winced as your palms stung from rope burn. Bucky and Pietro were cheering. You slid down the rope and landed next to Steve, he beamed at you. “Another try?” Wanda nodded and looked at you. “Yeah sure why not.”

\--

After the gym session you all helped to patch each other up. Clint and Natasha had called a meeting about public safety, so once no one was bleeding you headed up to the conference room, Clint had a map projected behind him. “This is where we’re going to encourage people to go before the attack, a couple of days notice. The ones that don’t listen and are still in the vicinity when Thanos comes, this is where we’ll take them.” He pointed to a different spot. “Dr Cho will be on site to help deal with any injuries, mainly for the public but us as well if need be and she’ll be situated here.” Natasha said eyeing you and the others up. Clearly you looked as beat up as you felt. Tony started to ask if his robots could assist in helping to rescue people that would be close by. Fury cast him a look, “As long as they don’t decide to destroy the world.” Tony mimicked his response in a whiney voice and stayed quiet after that. Once it had been imprinted on your brains and you all could recite where the safety locations were you were allowed to leave the room and get showered.

“Not too long, you’re up on the first shift with me!” Tony called after you and you groaned inwardly. Of course you had the set times you were allowed sleep and set times you had to work. Heading to your room you showered and changed, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on fluffy socks you sighed. Right now you just wanted to curl up and sleep for a week but of course that was wishful thinking. With a lot of determination you managed to climb off the bed and head to the conference room where Tony was stood with Clint looking over masses of paper work, computer devices and TV screens. The work that had been put into this since Fury first recruited you all from the holiday was endless. Everything seemed so long ago now, that holiday felt like it might just be part of your imagination. 

“...The Chitauri can be stopped though” Tony was saying and Clint was nodding in agreement. “I think you should let us deal with them if they do come with Thanos, it could bring back too many memories for you.”

“I can handle it.”

“You’re PTSD says otherwise” Bruce called from across the table and Tony laughed sarcastically. “So we think he’ll come with the Chitauri?” You asked and Bruce shrugged. “It’s speculation but we have to be prepared, he could come alone and that’s much worse.”

“It is?”

“Of course it is!” Tony snapped before rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Of course it is.” He said calmer this time. “If he comes alone...than he’s certain he’ll win, if he brings back up it means he can’t hack it.” 

“Oh...” You hadn’t considered the possibility Thanos would bring back, he may be determined but that didn’t mean he was necessarily confident with his ability to receive the stones. After the let down of the Chitauri and Loki previously- would he be trusting of them again? Of Loki again? You could’ve bare to imagine what Thanos could be doing to Loki right now. Not even in a physical way but mentally. Loki had a lot of anger that could easily cloud his judgement when making decisions and Thanos could easily sugar coat this little trip to earth to retrieve the stones, that it would be beneficial for Loki.   
“What do you think (y/n)?” Pulling yourself from your thoughts you looked up and blinked blankly. “She wasn’t listening.” Clint said smiling at you. “Don’t look cocky like you know me so well that was obvious to everyone that I wasn’t listening.”

“You must be so proud.” He said mockingly. “I said if you and Clint are situated on the roof of this building with Steve and Wanda you could pull that little stunt you have been practising.” Tony said raising an eyebrow.

“Where exactly would I be jumping Stark?”

“Directly on to Thanos and planting this on him.” He turned around and lifted up a small box and placed it on the table. You all crowded around it and watched in anticipation as Tony lifted the lid.


	35. 3 days

3 days 18 hours 6 minutes and 27 seconds

The box stared at you from across the table as you drummed your fingers against the desk. It was a big responsibility that Tony had entrusted you with. He had apparently come in contact with someone who he refused to name as of yet as he ‘wasn’t sure he could trust this guy yet.’ Considering they had created this device that can quite possible immobilize Thanos for a brief moment whilst he doesn’t have all the gems. If he does have them all its useless. Even so there’s only a 40% it will work but hey, anything is worth a shot? But that was such a low percentage, and what’s to stop him getting all the stones at once? It seems Tony’s mysterious friend has also been in contact with Thor who had to reassure him about Loki. That had immediately put you on edge which didn’t help the situation; however the fact this person had in his possession the time stone did help relieve some anxiety. 

“Are you not going to look at it?” Wanda’s voice appeared beside you and you shook your head. “I think it’s best to leave it until I need to use it, I might actually set it off on myself.” She smiled and rested her hand on your shoulder. “It’s a lot of responsibility; it’s natural to be afraid of something you don’t understand.” Something about the way she said it made you think it wasn’t only aimed at you. “How are you doing?” She slipped on the chair beside you and shrugged. “I’m doing okay; it’s all a bit much, this situation and what’s to come.” You patted her shoulder. “I understand.” She rested her palm on the table and you both watched as her power was on show, the red swirling gently around her hand. “I don’t want to end up hurting the wrong person.”

“Yeah I understand that too.” You both smiled and she pulled her cardigan further across her chest. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.” You raised an eyebrow and pulled your knees up to your chest and tilted your head. “Sure what’s up?” She copied your motion and rested her chin on her knees. “I noticed with you and Loki, there’s more there than...” She paused clearly trying to think of the right word, to save her the effort you piped up. “Yeah, is it that obvious?” You joked and she shook her head. “Only if you’re looking for it, it’s not noticeable but if you pay enough attention it soon becomes evident.” You rolled your eyes “Yup, not very discreet” She laughed slightly and ran her hand through her hair. “How did you...tell him about your feelings?” You sat back and sighed tilting your head and tried to think back to the first time you told Loki. “It was actually thanks to Clint that I told him, well kind of told him. We had mission together I don’t know whether anybody told you?” She shook her head. “Well we did, under-cover operation as a couple moving in to their first home.” Wanda made an affectionate noise and you grinned. “Yeah it was nice; it was actually supposed to be a mission with Steve but Loki had made other arrangements and ended up using his magic to disguise himself as Steve until I...” You awkwardly rubbed the back of your head. “Forced him against the wall and kissed him thus his magic disappeared and when I pulled back it was Loki pressed against the wall.” She raised her eyebrows and a grin spread over her lips.

“So it was already a bit of an awkward start.”

“You could say that, over the duration of the mission I discovered there was more to Loki than met the eye and slowly but surely I developed feelings. I say slowly...it was a quick and messy fall straight in love.” 

“I understand...” Wanda mumbled and you leant forward. “My turn after, you carry on.” You gave her a look but continued none the less. “Clint, Steve and Natasha were sent to help with circumstances. Anyway” You waved your hands as though brushing over that part of the story. “One night Clint and I had a chat, as we usually do, whilst he was lying on the couch downstairs and he practically forced me to admit my feelings for Loki so when I eventually went upstairs to bed, oh yeah we shared a bed.”

“You kept that part quiet.”

“I forget what relevant information is”

“So you..?” You blushed slightly and her eyes lit up “You did!”

“Not on that night! Ugh, it’s very...long winded.”

“I got time.” She replied and you both giggled. “Carry on, you went upstairs to where you shared a bed.”

“He was asleep, I started to quietly talk through my feelings and said that I loved him but I didn’t want to.” She placed her hand over her heart. “Oh it gets better, the next day there was this party he had arranged it was part of the facade, turns out it was my engagement party.”

“Engagement party!”

“Oh this was one interesting mission, when we got in the car after the party he went to tell me he loved me, it was also the last day of the mission, I stopped him before he could say it and just agreed I felt the same. I then admitted I had told him I loved him the night before to which, get this...” You shifted in your seat and she leant forwards eye wide and hands clasped together. “He was awake when I had told him and when I had fell asleep he had said he loved me too.”

“That’s so romantic!” 

“I know.” You both were silent for a moment until you realised there was a reason she had asked you. “So that’s the story, now why did you want to hear it?” She sat a back and tugged on her bottom lip with her finger. “Well...there’s someone I like but I’m not sure if I should tell him my feelings or how I would go about it.”

“From experience if you’re planning on doing it when he’s asleep, really make sure he’s asleep.” You laughed and she joined in. “Do I get to know who it is?” She looked away and you reached out “its okay you don’t have to!”

“No, it’s just...It makes it real.” She paused and took a breath “It’s Vision.”

“Vision! I should’ve figured that out I’ve noticed the atmosphere between you two but I must’ve pushed it to the back of my mind.”

“Should I tell him how I feel?” 

“With three days until we potentially die I think it can’t hurt” She leant over and pulled you in to a hug. “Hey have you eaten yet?” You asked as she shook her head. “Good, come on we’ll cook something and you can tell me how all this started.”

“That sounds nice, I like that plan.”  
\--

It was great getting to know Wanda better, in fact you felt quite close to her now, it was time for her to sleep so you insisted she go and rest whilst you cleaned up, you found it therapeutic to do the dishes when you’re stressed. You couldn’t help but smile as you thought about Wanda and Vision. Your thoughts as usual drifted to Loki no matter how much you tried to drown them out. If you got married...

“You’ve been washing that plate for the past 6 minutes.” Bucky’s voice startled you.

“A bit weird even for me.” 

“The weirdest thing in the 40s was probably Steve.” Bucky was sitting on the island and you wanted to smile but you couldn’t bring yourself to. “Sorry, not the  
right time to be making jokes, come here doll.” He outstretched his arms and you walked over allowing him to hug you. “So you saw that?”

“Not even in the top ten weirdest things I’ve seen”

“That’s reassuring.” You joked and he rubbed your back. “Tony told me about that device you have to plant on Thanos.”

“The 40% chance miracle device.” You added stepping back and using the heel of your hand to rub your eyes. “He’s upgrading my arm.”

“He is? What’s he doing?” Bucky shrugged. “He did tell me but I wasn’t focused.”

“Looks like he’s got us all something to worry about, how kind.”

“He is the generous type.” He smiled and his expression was almost contagious, you couldn’t help but smile whenever he did. You reached up and tapped your palm against his jaw. “Glad to see you smiling Buck.” 

“Glad to see you smiling.” Steve said as he walked in to the kitchen. “Buck you’re supposed to be in the conference room with Tony.”  
“You’re shifts over already?” Steve nodded and placed his mug in the sink so he could wash it up. “You look exhausted Steve.” You commented frowning out of concern. Bucky slid off the counter. “Cheer him up for me I need to go.” He momentarily placed his hand on his best friend’s shoulder and left the room. Steve sighed and dried his hands on the towel, yawning loudly. “Star spangled man can’t cut it anymore? You’re starting to act your age.” He chuckled and bumped you as he walked past. “I’m going to best my bones.”

“God Steve that was old.” You linked his arm and walked him to his room. “Usually I’m the one being the gentleman.” He quirked a brow and you shoved him into his room. “I’m heading to see Clint his room is near yours isn’t it?” He kissed your forehead and shut the door softly behind him. Continuing to smile you clasped your hands together and held them above your head as you stretched. “Clint!” You exclaimed as you kicked open his door. He was sprawled out over bed and moaned in response. You closed the door and climbed over him on the bed and hit him with a pillow. He moaned louder and gave in opening his eyes. “If I did this to you I’m sure you’d rip my eyes out.”

“Yes but this is me doing it to you so it’s okay.” He groaned and rubbed his eyes before sitting up slightly. “No you can stay lying down its okay.” He didn’t argue and slunk back under the covers. He held the covers up so you could slide down beside him and he pulled you close to his chest. “What brings you here then?” He sighed deeply and moved your hair; it must’ve been tickling his nose. “If I got married would you be my maid of honour...well like master of honour or whatever the male version is?” He poked you in your waist and you yelped. “I think that would be Natasha’s job.” You jutted out your bottom lip as you processed that comment. He had a point it would be Natasha, but you tried to think of how you could involve him in the weddings. “Well I can’t have you ordained imagine the train wreck of a speech.” 

“Hey!” He poked you again and you turned to face him. “Clint...”

“mmm”

“Would you give me away?” He opened one eye. “Are you planning on getting married anytime soon?” You turned away again. “It’s just I’d like to know that you’d be involved in the wedding.”

“Has Loki proposed?” You shrugged. “Eh, Kind of.”

“Ask me again when it’s a definite yes.”

“Clint!”

“Fine, yes, I’d give you away but very reluctantly.” Good. That was good. “We’d have a special dance though wouldn’t we?” You giggled and pulled the blanket higher. “We would, I’ll allow that”

“And there’s only one song it can be to.”

“Oh yeah and what’s that?” Clint cleared his throat, “She used to get her kicks from a fall to the floor” He sang and you nudged him with your foot. “We’re not dancing to walking disaster by the wombats.”

“Oh come on!” He whined. “I always sing that to you it sums us up”

“What that we’re walking disasters?” He laughed “Yes!” You sighed in defeat “It does make sense we always end up drunkenly dancing to that song.”

“We soberly end up dancing to that” 

“I love you Clint.” He gave you a squeeze. “I know.”

“Clint.” 

“What?” You moaned in frustration and you could sense he was smiling which ticked you off. “I love you too.” He whispered and you reached round to pull his arm up over your shoulders so you could hold his hand. He was asleep within seconds but it took longer to overtake you. This rough draft of a plan was all you had to work with and now you had the responsibility to immobilize the mad Titan. So no pressure. You didn’t want to sleep there was limited time left but there was nothing more you could do then wait and try to build up your stamina over the next couple of days. Eventually your over thinking exhausted you and you fell into a dreamless sleep.


	36. 2 days

2 days 7 hours 4 minutes 17 seconds

Thor and Peter had returned with the rest of the guardians, minus Gamora of course, that was still a working progress, in fact Tony had hinted his new un-named friend might be able to help. It was good news. Everyone had gathered in the kitchen and five glowing stones sat proudly on the island. “You guys pulled it off.” Natasha smiled at Thor and prodded one of the stones with her finger. Bruce immediately pulled her back. “Careful!” Rocket was sitting on the edge of the island snarling. “I ain’t saying you owe me because this might be the end of the world but if we survive...you owe me.”

“I am Groot.” Rocket rolled his eyes. “Us. You owe us, you happy now sticks?” 

“I am Groot.” You patted him on his wooden chest and he smiled down at you. “I am Groot, yeah I know.” Thor and Peter stood with their arms folded waiting for everyone to settle. “And how do these work?” Fury asked eyeing up the stones suspiciously. “There’s energy in these stones, energy that can be comprehended as power he won’t know the difference until he places it on the gauntlet”

“Because the stones possess no power.” Peter added. “They contain something alright..” Rocket mumbled and Peter whipped his head to the side to glare at him.   
“Did you mess around with these stones?!” He held his paws up innocently. “I didn’t do anything!” 

“I am Groot.”

“Shut up Groot, you didn’t see nothing!” He hopped of the Island and made a dismissive noise and walked away from the prying star of Thor and Peter. “Nice work” Tony placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “We may have a shot at winning this.”

“It will certainly buy us some time.” 

“Good we’ll plant these around the zone we’ve already marked as his landing point, that way he thinks this is going to be easy.” Tony held his hand out and his   
armour quickly attached itself to his body. “Rogers with me, we need to plant these.” Steve nodded and followed Tony out of the kitchen. Rocket was talking to Bruce about weapons design. “You have something good in mind?” Fury interjected and Rocket smirked. “I have something brilliant in mind but I’m going to need a few things.”

“Like what? We only really have a day to get you the materials.” Rocket started a decent sized list of various materials and then pointed to Bucky who hadn’t looked as though he wasn’t really paying attention until that moment. “And that guy’s arm.”

“My arm?”

“I am Groot.”

“Rocket!” Peter snapped and the racoon started to stifle his laugh. “No honestly, this time I mean it.” Bucky narrowed his eyes and suddenly there was a slight breeze as Pietro appeared holding a box of doughnuts. “Ooo!” You reached over and took one as he held the box out. Fury looked unimpressed and turned on his heel to leave. “Time is short; make you have every tool available.” Bruce stretched and accepted a doughnut. “Speaking of your arm though James, I need to finish up what Stark started.” The number of people started to dwindle. You noticed Wanda was sitting on the couch in the living area with Vision beside her. You’d have to ask her later if she decided to tell him how she felt. 

“I’m going target practice!” Clint announced and Pietro smirked “Wait up old man.” It bothered you that everyone seemed to have a place to be or something to do, while you just really had no choice but to wait around. That wasn’t an option though, so you went to the weaponry section of the base and started to pick out the best choices for you. In amongst this band of heroes, god’s and essentially aliens you felt as though you didn’t bring much to the table. Of course there was the weighty responsibility of immobilising Thanos but that wasn’t a solid plan, not that anything was by this point. 

Over the course of the last few days things have picked up quite positively, everyone seemed to be upbeat and hopeful. Maybe you won’t all die; maybe no innocent civilian will get killed. Who knows? Anything is possible given the circumstances. You ran your fingers over the collection of guns and then turned in panic as a there was an ear splitting sound behind you. A red glow appeared and morphed into a circle and there all of a sudden was a man stepping through, a red cape resting on his shoulders and a determined look on his face. A chain around his neck with a large eye as the pendant. “Oh you look surprised, were you not expecting me? Is Tony Stark not here?” You shook your head. “H-He’s...out.”

“Huh..Strange.”

“Yeah it is.”

“No, me, my name it’s Dr Stephen Strange- you look very confused I take it he hasn’t talked about me yet.” You shook your head and he held his hand out for you to shake, which you did. “Are you the one who has the time stone?”

“The what? Oh! Yes that’s me. Sorcerer Supreme.”

“Magic?”

“Magic.” He repeated smiling at you kindly. Well now add to the mix of misfits your chances were stacking up against Thanos. “Er...follow me upstairs he shouldn’t be long.” Dr Strange nodded and followed behind you, it was a, pardon the pun, strange presence he emitted and you couldn’t quite work him out. “Just through there...” You pointed to the conference room and he nodded his thanks before entering the room. Unfortunately it was already occupied by Adam Warlock. “Now this is interesting!” Adam said looking Stephen up and down. “Very interesting.” He reached out and placed his hand on the pendant around his neck. “It seems we have found time.” Dr Strange eyed him up, “and you are?” 

“Forgive me, my name is Adam Warlock.” Recognition settled behind his eyes and he ran his fingers over his well groomed beard. “And you possess?” 

“The soul gem.” Something immediately clicked in your mind and you lurched forward causing them both to jump. “If you have the soul gem, and you’re sorcerer supreme...” You stared at Adam “Gamora.” He whispered. “I’m sorry who on earth are you talking about?” 

“Can you go into the soul world?” You blurted and Dr Strange stood tall. “I might be able to-”

“Can you bring someone back from the soul world?” You added and Adam shushed you so Dr Strange could take it in. “You want me to go into the soul world and bring someone out of it called Gamora?”

“Can you do it?” Adam asked. He sniffed and took a step back. “I can give it a shot.” He held his hands out in front of him and kept one steady, well a shaky steady, as the other began to circle and soon he stepped into the hole he had created. For ten minutes you and Adam sat at the desk making small talk. Tony and Steve had returned and burst in through the doors followed by Fury and Natasha. “Nick I just think if-”Natasha was talking to Fury but was cut short when red sparks appeared and you and Adam immediately stood up and shushed everyone who just looked in shock. A few moments later Gamora fell to the floor and Dr Strange stepped out from behind her and the doorway into the soul world he had made, disappeared. “Ah, Mr Stark.” You fell to your knees and placed your hand on Gamora’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” She coughed and spluttered before sitting up and looking at you. “Is Thanos here?”

“Not yet, we have a countdown though, 2 days.” You helped her up and she started to ask 100 questions. “Listen, everything’s in motion okay? First let’s get show you some familiar faces.” She nodded and as you led her to the doorway you both turned and thanked Stephen. Tony pulled out a chair for him and he sat down waving as you left the room. Natasha stared at you confused, Steve ushered her into a seat so they could catch up on what was being said. You focused your time on finding Quill which didn’t take long, turns out he was a nervous eater and the kitchen was a hot spot.   
\--

You had left Gamora to it as she saw her old crowd. Drax had yet to be seen, Peter had mentioned he was sorting the ship out or something but your brain was too full of other information than the concern for Drax’s whereabouts. In fact you still needed to process your encounter with the sorcerer supreme; honestly it was scary how many people were needed to take on the titan. Was it good there were so many people? Or was it bad there was need for so many? Alongside the avengers, guardians, warlock and now sorcerer; there was also: Thanos busting armour, an immobiliser, fake infinity stones and an undercover operation going on thanks to Loki. As you walked down the corridor you saw something hovering a little further down, cautiously you walked towards it and as you got close it started to move, instinctively you followed and screamed as you ran into Sam who appeared for nowhere. “Sam!” He laughed and looked proudly at the device. “What do you think? Redwing.” You clutched your chest and he continued to chuckle. “I couldn’t resist I’m sorry.”

“Can that thing almost act as a drone?”

“Let’s test it shall we?” You smiled and followed him to the roof. It was surprising Chilly and you pulled the sleeves of you jumper further down your hands and lifted your shoulders up. “Should we test in Summer instead?” He smirked. “Yeah seems a better plan.”

“Sam where’s redwing?”

“Harassing someone else bare with me.” You frowned in confusion but it soon made sense as the hatch on the roof opened and a pissed off looking Bucky appeared, red wing floating above his head and drifting towards Sam. “What the hell Wilson?!” He lifted himself on to the roof and stood beside you. Without thinking you pulled his arms around you. “I’m going to steal your body heat its freezing, forgive me, also we’re testing its drone abilities.” Bucky sighed and tilted his head up to look at Sam’s well loved device. 

“How’s it looking Sam?” You asked and he didn’t respond. “Sam?”

“Aw Shit. Shit.”

“Sam?” Bucky asked dropping his arms and walking over to look at the device on Sam’s wrist which broadcast what Redwing saw. “Shit.”

“Guys?” Bucky immediately headed towards the hatch. “Sam get over there quick I’ll send Tony, we’ll be over shortly. Sam jumped and his wings sprang free. “Go round everyone up!” He called. “What’s going on? Is Thanos here early, you can’t just go out alone!”

“SAM!” He was already off and you cursed under your breath, panic spread through your body as you dropped down back into the building. Bucky was already at the end of the hall and you charged after him, crashing into Pietro along the way. You both went flying to the floor but you were too panicked to apologise. Bucky was talking loudly to Tony. His armour was around in seconds and you scrambled to your feet a disturbed Pietro by your side. Tony ran towards you. 

“Stark?” 

“The Chitauri.” He said and you slammed your hand on his chest. “Tony! You can’t be the one to go not after New York!”

“We need to go, NOW! GET OFF ME!”

“TONY STOP!” Bruce ran round the corner and dived on Tony. “We need you for the bigger fight don’t do this!” 

“You better get off me now Banner.” There was a roar from the above you and you recognised the hum of the quinjet, the others must’ve already loaded on. “See Tony, listen! The others are going!” Steve ran past “(y/n) WE ALL NEED TO BE ON THAT JET HURRY!” Pietro was still lingering, unsure on whether he should dive on Tony too. The billionaire was currently flying up the wall to slam Bruce into it. “I can do this!” He grabbed Bruce’s wrist and lifted him over his shoulder and threw him to the floor. “Tony!”

“Oh god.” He exclaimed and Bruce’s face contorted in anger. Tony grabbed him by the arm and crashed through the ceiling clearly to take Banner to where the Chitauri were, you couldn’t risk hulk running rampage through the base. “Is it too much to ask that you carry me to the-” Before you could finish your sentence Pietro had scooped you up in his arms. “Hold on.”

And here lies the hope you all once had of surviving. Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust. If God won’t have you.

The devil must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everything is a bit of comic and CU but with the various films that have come out over the past couple of years I've had to incorporate the new themes/characters as best I could so I'm sorry it's taking me forever to get through this but I appreciate the support. The fact this still gets hits means a whole lot to me!


	37. 1 day

1 day 23 Hours 4 minutes 56 seconds

It was like a scene from a disaster movie. The amount of damaged buildings and concrete was already serious; luckily you couldn’t see any bodies, that was promising. Pietro unceremoniously put you down and shot off you charged towards where the Chitauri were ganging up on Steve but Tony had got there before you and blasted half of them to hell. He didn’t immediately fly off though he was taking a knee. Groaning at the fact you probably wouldn’t be able to join the fight you ran towards Stark and whacked the back of his head. Unsure as to whether it had hurt you more or him remained to be seen. Shaking your hand to check for any serious pain you crouched in front of him.

“Tony.” Hulk soared past roaring with rage as Chitauri dived on him and he ripped them apart. Clearing your throat you started again. “Tony. You shouldn’t be here we need you mentally strong to face Thanos.”

“Don’t you think I know that?!” He snapped his breathing erratic and his eyes filled with fear. Placing your hand on his shoulder you shook him slightly. “This is triggering come on!” He reluctantly stood up and you grabbed his hand pulling him behind you out of the attack zone. The most convenient spot was behind up turned pavement which was practically now a tunnel. “Jesus...” realising now wasn’t the time to look horrified you forced Tony to sit. “You’re an idiot.”  
“I know, I just-I just wanted to help.”

“Tony. We have bigger things to deal with all our energy is going to be spent!” Oh god, there was only a day and everyone was using their energy to fight these creatures off. That didn’t seem to be what you should tell Tony to comfort him so you quickly started talking again before your previous words sunk in.  
“We need you back at base, come on.” He was staring blankly ahead his lips moving slightly. You caught movement out of the corner of your eye and yanked the hand part of Tony’s suit from off him and placed it on your own and held it up stepping quietly closer to the other side of the up turned pavement. About five of them were sniffing around and you were sure they could hear your heart beat because it was banging in your eardrums. Sliding one foot further out then the other you swung your body round and blasted through all of them. “Tony we gotta go!” You ran back round to where he was and he snapped himself out of his funk and lifted you up before quickly rising off the ground and taking you both back to base. 

\--

“SHIT!” He ran his arm over the table in the kitchen and a lot of things smashed and papers flew off the side and landed god knows where. You held your hands up to calm him and went to the sink to hand him a glass of water. “Tony no one expected this we wasn’t to know.”

“He comes tomorrow!” 

“I know! But breaking things isn’t going to help and all of us spending our energy won’t help either.” He sat down with a thump on one of the stool and sipped his water. “Before we all charged out we should’ve thought it through.”

“He wants us weak but that won’t be enough to stop up.”

“It’ll be enough to slow us down.” Tony argued and you sat beside him. “Yeah you’re right but there’s nothing we can do now.” 

“Wait for the others.” He mumbled and kept his gaze low. You chewed your bottom lip and tried to stop your hands from trembling, this was bad this was so very bad. 

After Tony had calmed down you led him to the couch and he ended up falling asleep his head on your lap. You couldn’t bring yourself to sleep and so you waited for the others and teased Tony’s hair. It was a good few hours later that they returned and you shushed them so as not to disturb Tony. God only knew how long it had been since he had slept. 

“Are they gone?” Sam was yawning and nodded. The others filtered in and took bottles of water from the fridge. “Everyone go rest and set your alarms. We need the rest.” Steve instructed. Everyone just stared at him. “At least rest, you don’t even have to sleep but I recommend you do.”

“Yes Dad.” Clint said walking over to kiss the top of your head. You kissed his cheek and mouthed good night. Everyone filtered back out eventually but Steve had stayed to fill you in. “I didn’t see Bruce?” You said quietly. “He went straight to his room; he didn’t want to bump into Tony.”

“What happened?” Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “They didn’t seem to expect us.”

“They didn’t?” 

“I don’t think they expected conflict or if they did- not so soon anyway, they were scavengers, not the warriors of the race.” You rested your chin on your shoulder and raised your finger to your lips as Tony stirred. Steve waited before continuing, “The fake stones.”

“They took them.” He nodded. “It seems the brilliant diversion wasn’t so brilliant.”

“Unless they think they took the actual stones?” He raised an eyebrow. “You’re right that’s dumb, Thanos wouldn’t let them touch the stones.” Silence fell and the weight of responsibility hung in the air. Slowly shifting you patted the space beside you and he sat down. “You need to rest and I know you won’t if you go to your room.” 

“I’ll shower then come back.”

“Good.” When he did come back you were drifting off to sleep yourself but he had tripped over Tony’s discarded armour which made you jump. “Sorry.” You mumbled an incoherent reply and he climbed on the sofa beside you and rested his head on your shoulder, pulling the blanket which was resting on the back of it over you both. The movement had woken Tony, only enough so that he sat up judged the situation then lay back down but the opposite end. You lay against Tony and Steve lay against you, the blanket covering all three of you. Sleep came easy because exhaustion had set in place. You had woken up after a couple of hours because you felt someone grab your hand. “Clint...why aren’t you in your room?”

“Wanted to be with you.” He sat in front of you on the floor and you kept a hold of his hand and before you fell back asleep you noticed Bucky beside Steve. He must’ve come down too. Huh, seems no one wanted to be alone. Slowly but surely all of the avengers ended up in the living room, either squished up on the sofa asleep or on the floor. Nevertheless everyone wanted to be together tonight, after all in a few hours it was the end game. It almost seemed like a dream, in this land of gods and men and villains...you found yourself smiling in your sleep. How strange the world was. Strange...whatever happened to him? Where did he disappear to...then, nothingness a dreamless sleep.

You were woken up by the sound of sitcom audience laughter and the smell of fresh coffee. Not the worst thing to wake up to but also not the weirdest. You sat up and stretched, god you felt refreshed. Tony was in the kitchen with Vision and Clint was curled up beside you watching ‘friends’ on the TV. “What time is it?” Your voice sounded croaky and you cleared your throat. “9:30.” Clint replied. You looked around and saw everyone was in the living room, most still asleep. “We’ve all had like a solid 12 hours of sleep, surely we should’ve woke up and-”

“And what? Wait around for Thanos, we have the time, the location we all need energy.” Tony said raising the pot of coffee and filing up mugs. “Sugar in mine Stark!” You called. Steve was still on the other side of you and you nudged him. “m’wake”

“Mmhmm.” He sat up and also stretched but rested his head on your shoulder again. “Vison’s doing breakfast for us, I’m doing coffee. Fury has called a meeting about half ten, after all it’s the big day!” He said it with mock joy but you knew he was worried, as were you all. Wanda wondered over to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Vision’s waist. You caught her eye and she gave you a small thumbs up to which you returned. Clint stretched his legs out over your lap. “It’s the last ever episode of friends, I always tear up.” 

“How convenient it’s the last ever one on today of all days.” You mumbled and Steve chuckled. “I don’t like you’re negativity there.” He commented and you linked his arm. “Shut up Rogers you have yet to appreciate this series.”

“Then he can’t see this episode! Cover his eyes!” Clint yelled and Natasha smacked his knee. “Clint for god’s sake.” She said and he pinched her arm in retaliation. You placed your hands over Steve’s eyes and felt his laugh. He looked up at you and you slowly removed your hands. “I love you really Stevie Wonder.”

“Who?” You welled up. Not because of his lack of knowledge of the 21st century but because you did love him, you loved all of these people. “Hey! He shot up and brushed your tears away and you pulled him into a tight hug.   
“Nothing like a hug from your grandpa huh?” Tony called and you laughed lightly. “I love you too.” He whispered rubbing your back. “I mean I know this isn’t going to be the last day I see you all, it’s not goodbye, but I do feel I should tell you all how much you mean to me.”

“I understand.” He said.   
“That’s what I love about you Steve, I feel almost guilty for being happy that you got iced because if you didn’t I wouldn’t of known you, only your stories. To be here sitting beside you able to hug you and call you a friend I just...” It was that sort of crying where you practically stuttered on every word and he just pulled you into another hug. Tony came over and handed you your drink from off a tray and walked around until everyone had one. He tapped the side of him mug with a spoon and the room fell silent. “I think (y/n) wants to make a speech, it seems unfair that capsicle only gets one.”

“Speech!” Clint yelled and Peter joined in the chant until you finally agreed. “Okay, okay!” All eyes were on you and suddenly felt nervous. “Like I said this isn’t goodbye.” 

“Wish it was.” Clint said and you reached out to twist his nipple. “Ow! Why does everyone do that to me.” He rubbed his chest and you glared at him. “I’ve read somewhere that ‘One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it’s worth watching.’ I think it’s fair to say that we’ve had and will continue to have life-flashing-before-your-eyes moments and each moment I have with you all is a moment worth looking back on, with out I wouldn’t have anything of worth to remember. It’s because of you people here that make this life a little easier, bad days a little lighter and good times a little louder.”

“Did you write that yourself?” Sam yelled and Bucky smiled over at you. “For those that I’ve known for years and others for a couple of weeks.” Adam and the twins nodded in acknowledgement. “It’s crazy that...well, how can one person have such an effect on your life? To the point your previous existence seems insignificant without them? That’s just one person, and each of you have had that effect on me so yeah, live long and prosper and all that.” Laughter and cheers rippled around the room and Vision came over from the kitchen and placed a large plate of various breakfast pastries down. Clint reached for your hand. “We’re going to win this. You know that?” You nodded but your mind was elsewhere, you wished you could be with Loki in that moment. It was strange that he had been so significant to your life, how can one person claim the right to your heart? With the power to either cherish it or break it? Either way to the point of no return. It wasn’t fair. At the back of your mind you were constantly worried that Thanos would appeal to Loki’s greed, his desire for power; it was true you had influenced him, he had told you that himself but it wasn’t like you had a life changing effect on him. What if Thanos could turn him against you all? What then? Clint hadn’t you a pastry and you forced it down knowing you’d appreciate the energy later.

For the best part of an hour you all ate and kept hydrated, conversation flowed and laughter seemed constant, you wouldn’t tell the earth might be destined for destruction in less than 20 hours. 10:15 arrived and you all shuffled to the conference room where Fury was waiting. Taking your respected seats you noticed Stephen had made another appearance. “Where did you go?” Thor asked. “I went to read up on a few spells that might come in use. My true power is knowledge.” Thor gave him a weird look but accepted what he said and turned his attention back to Nick. Bruce was beside you and you rubbed his shoulder. “You okay big guy?” 

“Worried about who I may hurt, but I’m alright.” Giving him a reassuring smile you lowered your hand and Fury cleared his throat. 

“Less than 20 hours.” Silence. “The decoy stones have gone; he has already sent his goons to check us out. We possess all the stones, some hidden, some...with us.” Still silence. “Make sure you have everything at your disposal ready I have full confidence in you all.” He eyed Rocket and Groot cautiously, rocket scowled in response. “No rehearsals, no second chances. I want you all in the central location where he is supposed to arrive 2 hours in advance, who knows what or who he might send.” You didn’t want to read too much into it but you were sure he was staring at you when he said ‘who.’ Did he think Loki would turn against you? You couldn’t blame him if he did, after all wasn’t you thinking the same? “Two hours before, oh and there’s protein bars in the kitchen I recommend you eat one.” With that out the way you all discussed the plan, trying to make sure it was solid and everyone knew where they should be. You and Steve would be on the roof with Wanda below ready to boost Steve as he jumped down so you could bounce off his shield and, hopefully, immobilise the Titan. 

Hours quickly went by and everyone was almost sullen. Weapons where loaded. The robots Tony had been working on were already surrounding the perimeter of where Thanos was going to arrive. Bucky was spinning his knife between his fingers and talking to Steve in a low voice, Sam stood near Steve but didn’t join in the conversation. Clint was leaning against the wall his sheath of arrows across his back along with this bow. You were next to him and holding his hand. The only sound was Bucky’s hushed tones and the ticking off the clock. There wasn’t anything to be said, nobody would know the right thing to say anyway. A loud siren type noise echoed around the building and it went off three times. “Positions!” Tony yelled. It was the two hour countdown everybody had to be stationed and ready. Clint started towards the stairs to the roof and you strode alongside him. “Good luck.” Tony’s voice said through the earpieces you all had. Clint didn’t drop your hand all the way up to the roof, he only let go when he drew an arrow ready. You both sat down and rested your back against the vent, you were clutching the immobiliser and he pulled you into a tight hug. “Listen, I got your back, we all got each others. You can do this.” Steve climbed on to the roof and remained standing looking upward. “You’re not going to drop me now are you Wanda?” He said and you heard a few chuckles through the earpiece. “I’d drop him for his lack of trust.” Sam replied. You cast your eyes down to Clint’s watch. 

0 days 1 hour 47 minutes 3 seconds.


	38. 0 days

0 days 0 hours 6 minutes 50 seconds

Clint moved to his assigned building around the hour mark. There was no sign of anything yet, Thanos hadn’t sent anyone, no surprises. It had everyone on edge, Tony was flying around to see if he could spot anything but it was negative. Pushing yourself up from the floor of the roof you shook your legs out.   
“Nervous?”

“I didn’t get iced for this” Steve replied and you chuckled. “No sir you didn’t, will we need a stiff drink after this?”

“I think we just might.” He placed his arm around your shoulders and looked around. “Stark what’s that grey thing in the sky?” He said and Sam’s voice could be heard. “That’s redwing, sorry nothing to worry about.” 

“Sam I just nearly got zapped by widow then please get that thing out of the sky.” Pietro said nervously. “That’s my girl.” Clint said and you smiled.   
“She’s your girl?” Drax asked and you heard muffling sound as Peter must’ve made Drax stop pressing his earpiece. “I am groot.” Leaning over the edge of the roof you could see Wanda at the base of the building with Gamora beside her; she hadn’t seemed quite right since coming out of the soul world but that is bound to mess with you.

Adam, Vision and Stephen were hidden from sight, after all they were the most valuable members, they were the reason Thanos was here along for the other gems. “How’re things down there boys?” Tony asked and Vision was the first to reply. “They seem to be...off Mr Stark.”  
“Thanks bud, just the reassurance I needed to hear.” You weren’t sure how you were expecting Thanos to arrive whether he just appeared, or whether he would   
arrive on a ship but you didn’t expect the ear splitting sound and blinding light. 

0 days 0 hours 0 minutes 0 seconds

You pressed your hands to your ears just like Steve was doing and hoped the earpieces wouldn’t become damaged. It was as though a huge portal opened and when you said huge. You meant huge. A freezing cold breeze emanated from it and goose bumps rose over your skin. Steve cast you a worried look and you reciprocated it. “Hello?” Stark whispered and everyone slowly replied. “Good the connections still running, I’m going to inspect that huge gaping hole.” You saw him whiz past and he was followed by Sam. You and Steve both grabbed hold of the side of the building and watched in suspense, the air was heavy with silence and it was deafening. There was a hum above you and as you raised your eyes you caught a glimpse of your reflection. The quinjet, Fury ever the father figure was above you all ready to defend his children. 

Tony was in front of the portal now. “Don’t touch it Stark.” Steve instructed. “God darn it Rogers you’re right I shouldn’t touch the strange portal, what-what would I do without you?”

“Tony.” You snapped. “There’s lots of snow by the looks of it. Moving back Sam and Tony stood side by side and waited, just like everybody else. The portal rippled and you nearly toppled over the edge of the roof as Loki stepped out in his Asgardian armour. Thor was suddenly by Tony’s side as well. “Brother! What news?” Loki just stared at him and it felt as though your heart was in your throat, god you might need to throw up. “I bring glad tidings brother.”

“What?” Sam asked and you could sense he was raising an eyebrow. “YOUR DESTRUCTION, THE END OF EVERYTHING!” 

“Loki...” Oh no, no, no. The portal rippled again and you stepped back in line with Steve and a large fist appeared and then he stepped out into view. Tall, proud, menacing. Thanos. Your breath caught in your throat and everyone remained still. Thanos was chuckling and his laugh made the air vibrate, there was a flash of gold and you watched as he slipped on the infinity gauntlet. “You fools thought you could trick me.” He raised his other hand “The fake stones.” Peter whispered. “Did you think it would be that easy?!” Loki stood beside him with his arms folded; you were too far away to see his expression. Had Thanos convinced him to join his power trip?   
“More of an intelligence test.” Stark replied and you could audibly hear everyone slap their forehead in shame, clearly the most inappropriate thing to do would be to insult the Titan. Of course Tony thought it was appropriate to do so. Thanos closed his fist and the stones practically turned to dust, his smile was sinister and you grabbed the immobiliser. A strange cloud emanated from the dust which was now a pile on the floor. Thanos choked on it and stepped back, a loud chuckle echoed from over the other side of the building opposite and you instantly recognised it as Rockets, oh shit, he had tampered with the stones. Rage flashed across Thanos’ face. “Enjoy your last moments.” He clenched the fist with the gauntlet and punched it down into the ground, a loud crack followed suit and you watched as it widened and spread far past your line of vision. “A head start.” Loki said calmly and reached into his vest and handed over something to Thanos. “You kept this from me?” No one knew what to do, whether to attack, whether to attack Loki. 

“Consider it a gift. A peace offering for failing you last time.” Thanos cracked open what Loki had passed him and a red liquid seeped out before it formed into a deep red stone. “GO!” Tony yelled as it dawned Loki had handed him the reality stone. So Loki was a lost cause after all, ignoring the pain you felt in your heart you grabbed Steve’s hand as you both leapt to the next building, rolling and then quickly landing back up on your feet as you ran to the next building. “For what it’s worth I’m sorry about...him.” Steve said as you ran. “Not right now Steve.” You hoped someone else would take down Loki because you weren’t prepared to hurt him. The stone settled nicely onto the gauntlet and Thanos back handed Hulk as he charged at him. 

Suddenly as you were running the building was turning sideways and you could hear distant screams. Of course there was no saving the public when Thanos got a hold of a stone, when he got all that would be it. “He’s warping reality!” Bucky yelled. Tony’s almost army of robots appeared from the base all charging for Thanos firing electric pulses but it didn’t seem to do any damage beside irritate him. Pietro darted off in a blur in the opposite direction, probably to the where the screams were coming from. You were now leaping over to the next building upside down and apparently backwards. “Jesus! I don’t know where I’m running!” You screamed as your stomach flipped. Stephen ran past and you watched as he made a motion with his hand and a green glow came from the eye pendant around his neck. He moved his arm and you felt yourselves being pushed back to the roof before Thanos had warped reality. “That party trick of Thanos’ wasn’t just effecting here, or this country.”

“It was global.” Natasha said. Thanos shouted out in frustration and narrowed his eyes at Stephen being as he was the one who had stopped him in his tracks. Tony shot at Thanos and Vision flew up to join him with the energy from the mind stone, which caught his attention. Thanos charged forward and tried to knock Tony from out of the air but he had narrowly missed the stroke. Vision aimed at the reality stone to see if he could dislodge it, Thanos had managed to grab by the cape and pull him down to the ground. Wanda screamed out and you had to jump down off the collapsing building as she lifted it and threw it towards Thanos. It smashed against him and he grabbed a chunk with his free hand and threw it back. Clint had swooped down and pushed her out of the way. Vision hissed in pain as Thanos pressed his finger against the stone. Loki had disappeared from sight and you jumped to your feet continuing to stick with the plan of getting close enough to jump onto Thanos, Steve was in front and with some help from Clint, Wanda managed to get to her feet and follow behind.   
Drax practically roared as he charged towards Thanos, his two swords raised. Peter was running behind him and lurched in the air his boots helping to raise him up as he opened an orb and the energy shot out with aim at Thanos. “Stupid boy!” He ripped the mind stone from off of Vision he fell silently, hulk lurched forward and caught him. Peter tried to turn but Thanos swung his fist and reality was warped yet again, you felt as though you were walking in quick sand and your legs felt numb. Everything was in slow motion. Natasha was prepared and jumped onto Hulk using him to bounce off of and dived onto the titan’s wrist and shocked him he lost his focus and reality was back. “I don’t know how long I can keep up if he does that again.”

“Come on granddad, you got life in you yet!” You called and Steve laughed. A pulse emanated from the mind stone which was now on the gauntlet and Wanda quickly moved her hands and you all felt a strange tingling. “The mind stone, he’s put something into the minds of humans.”

“Except us thanks to you.” Pietro had appeared and looked panicked. “The country, it’s in a state. That crack he caused when he came, its split all over and it’s continuing to crack.” 

“Shit.” 

Everyone was aiming their energy and attention on the Titan who easily batted each attempt at trying to get close to the gauntlet away. He slammed his fist into the ground and raised the gauntlet clad hand. The quinjet started firing and Fury’s voice appeared “He’s getting the tesseract!” It must’ve been on the jet because it soon came crashing towards the gauntlet and sure enough found its resting place. 

“I’m disappointed in you avengers.” Drax threw himself forward and Thanos lifted his fist so it connected with Drax’s stomach and he went crashing into rubble. “And you guardians.” His gaze fell to Gamora who scowled “You aren’t my family Thanos, you won’t win this!”

“Look around Gamora! I possess 3 stones and no one’s stopped me!” Dr Strange stepped forward and started to create orange glowing patterns and suddenly sent them forward to knock Thanos back. At the same time Clint fired an arrow which Thanos caught and it exploded in his grasp, he sent more flying and Hulk managed to jump on his back and threw his weight backwards. Tony and Sam circled the gauntlet Tony blasted it to try and remove the Stones, Thor flew upward and you suspected he was going to help Tony but he flew back down and then someone was hurtled towards you. He flew past and you gasped as Loki crashed into a once sturdy building and it began to collapse. “Loki!” You peeled away from Steve and Wanda who were screaming at you, Thor landed beside you and pushed you out of the way of the building. “You have a job to do!” He boomed before charging in the collapsing building after Loki. Steve was beside you in seconds and raised his shield stopping hunks of concrete from falling onto you. 

“Come on!” You bit your lip and turned your back on Loki and looked down at the immobiliser. When you turned your attention back to the titan who was laughing manically you noticed he had now acquired the soul gem and Adam was heaped on the floor. Each time it pulsed it sent out some sort of energy to cause destruction universally. Groot was wrapping branches around the legs of Thanos to try to trip him but he easily broke out and Rocket threw what appeared to be bombs of some sort. “If I get this inside him he’ll blow up from the inside out!”

“ROCKET!” Peter yelled as he was being swung about the orb falling from his hand and straight into Thanos’. “It’s almost no fun!” Thanos roared in laughter and grabbed Tony by the legs spinning him around and letting him go. He touched the gauntlet to the surface of the ground and it cracked multiple times and the ground split deep down, trees, cars and building remnants fell through the gaping cracks. You had to step carefully; the earth was collapsing in on itself by the looks of it. With damage spreading to beyond the earth you could only imagine that fabric of the universe was splitting, even the oxygen felt thin.   
Five stones, five fucking stones. How could he have got them so easily? Hopes were wearing thin; luckily Stephen wasn’t around so Thanos didn’t possess the time stone yet. “We need him immobilised!” Tony screamed and as the three of you got close enough Steve took it from your hand and gave you his shield. 

“Steve?!”

“Send me up, then throw me my shield I have a plan!”

“I’ve only practised lifting you!” Wanda exclaimed and Steve shook his head. “C’mon Wanda you can do this!” Strange was hurtling towards Thanos but his cape drifted to the side as though it was pulling him away, the earth sounded like it was cracking and the sky looked hazy, a deep red glow appearing, god only knew what was happening out there. Tony’s Thanos busting armour was diminishing dramatically, it seemed they were only good for slowing Thanos down by getting in hsi way, it only lead to him crushing them somehow but at least it brought you all some time. 

“Steve!” You pleaded but he was having none of it. “GUYS!” Tony yelled as he came crashing down to the ground and sparks flew from his armour. Wanda moved her hands and grimaced, you jumped up and she lifted you higher up the force nearly winding you, Steve jumped onto his shield and you lifted it up screaming out with the effort it took to lift it to boost him. Strange was being pulled along by his cape and as he opened a portal the pull of the gauntlet forced him forward. His head whacked against the metal and the eye opened the green glow attracting Thanos’ attention. “THE LAST STONE!” Peter screamed. Steve clenched his jaw and landed on the opposite arm to the one with the gauntlet, he flicked the switch on the immobiliser and threw it in front of Thanos’ face, a yellow light flashed in front of his eyes and the titan roared, Wanda boosted you higher and you threw the shield with as much force as you could. The time stone settled nicely in its place but no pulse came of yet, the earth shook as though an earthquake had hit it on 9 on the scale. It knocked Wanda and she fell causing her to drop you, you fell down and screamed out reaching upward. The impact off the ground would kill you, you knew that. Only you didn’t land on solid concrete someone dived forward and caught you so they ended up taking the impact. Rolling onto the ground you looked up and saw Steve had his shield.   
He was swinging over to the next arm it seemed the immobiliser worked. Turning your head to the side your saw Loki lying on the ground, he had caught you? “Loki?!” You crawled over and he sat up clutching his head, he was covered in blood and already bruised. You slapped him across his face and scrambled to your feet. He reached out and grabbed your wrist. “It’s me!” He called out. “I double crossed him!”

“You gave him a stone!”

“I had to let him believe he could trust me, I convinced him to not bring anyone else to earth, I convinced him he could come alone.” You furrowed your brow. “I   
had no reason to turn back.”

Bucky ran past “STEVE!” You looked up and Steve was using his shield to try and dislodge one of the stones. “Wanda!” Bucky shouted and she struggled to her feet and boosted him up to Thanos. He landed on his shoulder and carefully tried to head over to help Steve, Thor and Tony were flying up all the while Steve was trying to pry a stone off or slice through the metal of the gauntlet, after all it had to have weak spots.   
“(Y/N)!” Loki pulled you away from where you were standing as the ground opened up. You looked into his eyes and his were pleading with yours. “Loki?” You whispered. “It’s me, I came back, I couldn’t betray you.” Thanos let out a mighty shout as the yellowish glow that was around him disappeared. “STEVE GET OUT OF THERE!” Tony yelled flying up to get him. Bucky punched Thanos square across the jaw and in a blind rage Thanos clenched his fist and everything went slow motion not because of the stones but because of what happened next. Bucky’s arm sparked and it didn’t seem to make any impact. 

Steve ignored everyone’s shout to get off him and a large pulse came from all of the stones. With one last swing of his shield, Steve managed to dislodge one of the stones but that was before the pulse hit him. Within moments his body went limp and he fell. You couldn’t hear Bucky screaming but you saw the pain evident on his face as Thanos threw him down. Steve fell and crashed into the ground with a loud crunch. Tony and Thor couldn’t make it down it time, not that it would’ve made a difference the power from the stones...Thor raised his hammer and screamed out as his aimed the lightening directly in Thanos’ face, momentarily blinding him. Gamora and Drax took the chance to grab hold of the gauntlet, Tony was crouched over Steve’s body. You and Loki ran over and grabbed hold of the opposite side of the gauntlet. Soon the others rallied and you all pulled. Thanos clenched his fist and pulled back against you, yelling in rage. “FOR STEVE!” Somebody yelled and it was like the motivation you all needed and you managed to pull it from off his fist. The stones dimmed, the gauntlet landed near Adam who reached for it desperately and rammed his fist inside of it. He aimed it at Vision who had been almost malfunctioning without his stone and a burst of energy went inside of him. Adam aimed it at Thanos and screamed as the Titan charged towards him, the rest of you tried your best to stop him in his tracks but it was only through the power of the stones that you could stop him. 

There was a flash of light and a loud bang, smoke from the energy blast took a while to clear and you all saw the Titan mid way through a stride, frozen in position. Adam pulled off the soul gem and held it out sweat dripping down his face as Thanos slowly disappeared inside the gem. Stephen opened a portal and followed Thanos inside the stone, Vision followed after and Tony upon looking up flew off after Vision. The portal shut and you all stood still, the earth was collapsing in on itself and if you moved you’d fall down a crack which lead to god knows where. It was moments later that a portal opened and the trio came out. Adam picked up the gauntlet and closed his eyes to focus. 

Shielding your eyes once again you all looked away. Through the power and energy of the stones, even though used for destruction, in the right hands of Adam the universe was restored to how it was before Thanos had come. The only sound was of everyone’s breathing and weapons being dropped to the floor. “Steve.” You whispered. Slowly everyone walked over to where his body had landed. Bucky fell to his knees and slid his hands under Steve’s head so it was resting on his lap. “Steve?” He whispered. Tears fell down his checks and he started to rock back and forth. “Steve. Wake up!” Bucky’s body shook, Tony crouched down beside him and placed his ear against Steve’s chest and pulled away. “No...” Natasha fell down and threw her arms around Bucky. He was now cradling his dead best friend and you let out a sob. Loki rubbed your back and you turned around to bury your face in his chest. You clutched on to his armour and sobbed. Bucky’s sobs were loud and in between sobs he was screaming. Tony placed his hands on Steve’s chest. “Oh god Rogers I’m sorry.” His lip trembled and everyone started wiping their eyes. You slowly slid down Loki’s body to your knees and crawled over to Steve’s lifeless body. “C-can’t you use the stones?!” You asked looking up to Adam. “I can’t resurrect him. I’m sorry.” 

Bucky still had a tight grasp on him you cupped Steve’s face and tears welled up blurring your vision, his eyes were open. Oh god his eyes were open. “He’s not dead!” Bucky declared. “James...”Natasha whispered. “NO HE’S NOT DEAD, HE’S NOT!” You placed your hands over his eyes and made sure they were shut. Your chest heaved. Clint crouched beside you and you broke down, it was surreal. Steve Rogers, dead. “Wake up you punk, you jerk! You can’t just leave me, Steve!” Natasha had to pull Bucky away but he was too determined and leant over his friends’ body clinging on for dear life.   
It took half an hour to pry Bucky off. Fury had already arranged for a stretcher to carry Steve’s body away. Everyone stayed to watch his body be taken away. There wasn’t a dry eye to be seen, even more so as the white sheet was pulled over his body and he was carried away.   
\--

7 days later

Fury had to make an official report to the government with Tony by his side. Everything was explained, including how Adam, Vision and Tony had followed Thanos into the spirit world to make sure he was locked up in there for good. Adam was allowed ownership of the soul gem; Dr Strange was reunited with the time stone and Vision with the mind stone. The Aether was given to Thor to look after along with the tesseract and the orb for the guardians to take away and keep safe. There was a lot of paper work to fill out and things to sign after the events. All official documents. Meetings were held, court cases were held. None of that mattered though. 

For days after everyone stayed at the avengers base which was still standing thanks to Adam returning everything to its natural state. Even the guardians stayed. You were in the kitchen with a glass of sherry, it wasn’t custom to drink wine at a funeral. Funny that there was unspoken rules about what alcohol to serve. Wine was considered too celebratory, but then they tell you to celebrate the life of the one who passed away. Tony wasn’t drinking, he was by the window. Bucky on the other hand was downing a bottle of whiskey but he had metabolism like Steve. He couldn’t deaden his brain cells but whatever helped, nobody wanted to tell him to stop. Loki placed his hand over yours.

Everyone was grateful for his efforts of convincing Thanos to come alone. Thor was apologetic for beating him but Loki held no grudge. It was sullen; no body spoke unless it was mumbled small talk. Natasha knocked on the kitchen door. “It’s time.” Silently everybody shuffled towards the door. Loki entwined his fingers with yours and you tried to pull yourself together as you all piled into separate cars. There were three so everyone could get in one. It wasn’t easy to look away from the funeral car that leads the way. The coffin looked smaller than you expected. Bucky was opposite his head hung low, Natasha holding his hand and looking out the window. Adam was sitting on the other side of you and stared out the window. “Thanos was doomed to fail.”

“What makes you so sure?” You asked. “He deals with feelings of worthlessness, he knew he didn’t have the right to wield the power in those stones. He purposely set himself up for failure without realising it most likely.”

“He done for love isn’t that a compelling reason for him to win?”

“He was in love with the manifestation of death, hardly romantic” Loki sighed “Thanos’ fault was his ego, he wanted to be worthy of the stones.” Bucky forced out a laugh. “You make it sound as though Steve died for nothing, that Thanos had set it up.”

“Buck...” You whispered, hurt by his words. He shook his head. “I know that’s not what you meant, I’m sorry...” Steve’s death hit you all hard but you couldn’t imagine what Bucky must’ve felt like. After losing him all those years ago, then finding him again only to be tortured upon remembering him, nearly killing him and then finally by his side as his friend once again. Then to watch as he fell to his death doing something extremely heroic to try and save not only the universe but you also. Helplessness is the worst kind of feeling; it was up there with guilt. And you could tell Bucky felt that, you think you all did. Tony especially it was killing him that he couldn’t reach him in time, it was killing you that you allowed Steve to switch places. It should’ve been you in that coffin, Steve should’ve lived. Everyone felt as though they could’ve done something but it was no use, none of the ‘what ifs’ could bring him back. 

The service was packed, not that anyone could really focus, most just stared at the coffin finding it difficult to believe he was really in there, dead. Tony had managed to keep the news and media out of the service and burial. He was buried beside Peggy and that was enough to make a new wave of sadness wash over you all. Everyone had a moment standing by the coffin and when it came to your turn you shakily placed your hand over the lid. What was there to say? It wasn’t as though he could hear. So you just stayed, resting your hand thinking of all the things you said to him, what you could say and what you should’ve said. He’d never have that family he wanted...quickly wiping your eyes you stepped away and Natasha stepped up next. 

Clint was resting under a tree holding an umbrella up; of course the weather matched the emotion of the day. He held his arm out for you and you stepped close to his side. “Clint..”

“I know.” He whispered. “I know.” Loki walked over and stood by the other side of you. “I tried to convince Thanos to not pursue the stones... I could’ve done so much more-”

“You could’ve been killed on sight by him for your past dealings. You did your part and no less.” Fury said. He stood proud looking over at the coffin. “As did everyone, you all did your part and no less. There was nothing more you could do. Do you hear me Barnes? Stark?” Everyone nodded sadly and fury nodded once. “Good, now remind yourselves of that fact. Rogers did all he could, he did his part.” Groot was placing a flower on top of the coffin and Drax patted the lid. Of course, Steve played a huge role in defeating the man who was the cause of the brutal murders of Drax’s family. Without Steve’s sacrifice, the universe would’ve imploded. 

Bucky was the last to stand by the coffin before it was lowered. He was clutching Steve’s shield tight in his hands and placed it over his shoulder. It looked as though he was saying something but no one strained to hear, it was private. Bucky turned his back to the coffin and strode over, the shield almost like a strange angelic glow around him. Steve may be dead but Captain America lived on. 

And so it was a final goodbye to Steve. No more father figure in the doorway with his arms folded. No more light hearted laughter and eyebrow raises which made you re-evaluate your entire life. Huddling under the few umbrellas everyone walked back towards the cars. You grabbed Tony’s hand and he gave yours a squeeze. Everyone needed each other more than ever, in fact you hadn’t even had chance to think about Loki properly. For now, in this moment it was about Steve. 

He had said once before ‘There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them.’   
Only except, he did so much more. Tony wiped the stray tears from your cheek and you smiled up at him. 

Goodbye Rogers.


	39. The End

2 months later

Finally, everything had settled. What had to be dealt with had been dealt with and whatever had to be signed, was. It had taken a while but here you were; you couldn’t say ‘you all were.’ Not everyone was, it was as though a hole was in the group without Steve, nobody laughed quite as loud or smiled quite as bright anymore. Things had improved after the first month, for example everyone managed to last longer than 10 minutes without crying however it just wouldn’t ever be the same that was clear. It was also expected. 

Once again you found yourself lying on the beach a cocktail in one hand and a book in the other. Natasha laying beside you looking out to sea. You had managed to end up back on the Island, which was everyone’s goal since Fury showed up all those many weeks ago.   
“Remember last time, when Steve was body boarding?” She asked and you nodded, lowering your book. “I remember.”

“Steve tried body boarding?” Bucky asked, sitting up slightly as he was lying to the right of Natasha. You and Nat shared a sad smile, “you should’ve seen it Buck.” She whispered and his hand found hers. The two of them found a lot of comfort in each other more recently and given their past it made sense. Letting them have a moment you stood up and walked over to the bar, the sun was beating down and it was nice to feel the heat soak into your skin. The others were by the sea and their laughter echoed further up the beach and your heart swelled at the sound. Steve would want this, for everyone to be happy to live, to accomplish. Because of his sacrifice you had the chance to defeat Thanos and now that was behind you. Who knows what lies ahead? Even Fury had decided to join this vacation but so far he kept himself to himself. 

Running up the stone slabs to the bar you hissed as the soles of your feet burnt, there was always the question as to whether slipping your sandals on or just running when you got to the stones and regret it later. You always opted for the second choice, for some reason it just seemed simpler. You hopped up onto the bar stool and nodded to the bartender. “Same as last time?”

“Please.”

“You beat me to it.” A voice said behind you and you beamed spinning the stool around to face Loki. “Was you going to bring me a drink?” You batted your eyelids and turned your head slightly in mock shyness. Sliding your arms around his neck he leant down and rested his one hand on the bar and the other on the edge of your stool. “It’s nice to have a moment alone with you.” He whispered and you grinned. “Yeah it is not sure how many more interruptions I can take.” His eyes flickered to your lips and you couldn’t handle his teasing so you leant up to close the space between you and moved your hands from the back of his neck to just under his jaw as you kissed him. 

You had been quite distant from Loki since the ordeal with the titan but Loki understood why and gave you space. It took until a couple of weeks after the funeral that you got in touch with him and met up for a coffee to talk over things, not just about your relationship but life in general and it seems you both are on common ground. You had made it clear that if this wasn’t going to go anywhere then it was best you both parted ways after but you didn’t even get chance to finish the sentence before he was already waving your statement off as though you were insane. Since then you’ve been closer as a couple, more understanding and, if it was possible, more in love. 

The bartender cleared his throat and you pulled away from Loki. “You’re drink.” Sharing a lingering look he kissed you fleeting once more and ordered his own drink. You used the straw to stir the drink and placed it between your lips and you had to turn away from Loki as you did so. “What is it pet?”   
“You’re off putting!”

“I didn’t do anything.” He said defensively. “You didn’t have to! It’s just...your face says it all!”

“Really? And what’s it saying?”

“To save your sexual tension for the hotel room, blah you two make me sick.” 

“Goddamit Clint!” He walked up the stones, well jogged. Clearly everyone went for the more painful option two of getting to the bar. “Don’t you dare hug me! I’ve just dried off from my last swim in the sea I do not want to get wet again yet!” You warned, of course he ignored you and after much fight on your side he still managed to wrap his arms around you and the water now cold on his skin was soaking you. “Clint!” He laughed and stepped away as you swatted at him. Loki picked up his drink and wrapped his arm around your waist, his hand resting at the top of your hip. “I wouldn’t worry there hasn’t been any sexual tension between us.”

“Romance dead huh bud?” Clint asked and Loki sighed. “It’s just not the same you know?” You glared up at him and he smiled. “So much better when we were sneaking around.” He added and you untangled yourself from his grasp. “Fine then you arse!” Clint looked away and stifled his laugh and Loki reached out to pull you back to him. “I’m sorry love! I can’t help it.” He lowered his voice so even Clint couldn’t hear, but judging by his expression he could work out along what lines Loki was whispering. “Do you know how hard it is to restrain myself?” He whispered and goose bumps rose over your skin. “Must be real hard.” You replied and his breath hitched. Turning your head slightly you looked down to his swimming trunks. “Yeah, real hard.” You repeated suddenly filled with desire for him. “Ugh, honestly you might as well be having sex on the bar.”

“Please don’t do that.” The bartender said a little too experienced, god there seemed to be a story behind his statement, and his tone suggested you and Loki wouldn’t be the first. “Go on, get out of here.” Clint said ushering you away. Loki took your hand and you both walked down the beach to the sea and sat in the sand close enough that the tide reached your feet. Loki sat behind you so you were between his legs and you both just looked out at the view. Clutching your drink in one hand you tilted your head back. “Kiss me.” 

“You always cave first.” 

“Shut up Loki and kiss me.” He placed his lips against yours and lazily kissed you. It was such a turn on when he kissed you like that but you needed more. “No, no.”

“What?” You asked taking a sip of your cocktail. “I can’t kiss you anymore unless we’re in the hotel.”

“Why’s that?” 

“Because I need you and if I kiss you again we’re going to end up fucking in the sand in front of everyone.”

“Don’t knock it till you tried it!” Tony said he was swimming in the sea moments ago, how did he get here so fast? “You’ve tried it then?” Tony shrugged and flicked you with water. “You’ll be washing sand out of your ass for weeks!”

“Tony!” He quickly ran a few paces away so you couldn’t get up and hurt him. “I don’t mind washing sand off my body for a week.” You commented and Loki groaned. “(y/n) please.” He begged and you laughed. “Okay I’ll stop now.” You looked back out to the sea and signed in contentment, your hand resting against Loki’s forearm. “This is all I’ve wanted.”

“What’s that?” He asked. “To be with you, didn’t matter where just as long as I was with you. Just a bonus that it’s here.” He chuckled. “Good, so you’re not just with me for my body then.” He teased and you smiled, his hand found yours and you thought he was trying to entwine your fingers but you felt something cool slip on to your finger. Looking down you saw the gold engagement ring that he had just put on your ring finger, “Loki?” You knelt up and turned to face him. “I’ve always liked you in that ring.” He said casually. “Loki?!” 

“What?” 

“Did you just propose to me officially?” His smile broadened as he nodded. “Aren’t you supposed to get down on one knee?”

“Isn’t once enough? Especially because I know your answer is yes.”

“Assuming much?” You placed your hands on his shoulders and he rested his against your waist. “So shall I take the ring back?”

“No!” You said quickly. “I love you.” You added, “I really love you, it sickens me.” You both laughed lightly. “You still haven’t said yes.” He commented. “You still haven’t asked.” You shot back and he raised an eyebrow. “What would you like a grand gesture?” 

“I might do.” He shrugged and stood up throwing his arms out into the air. “(y/n) (y/l/n) will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?!” He shouted it out and you could hear the others further up the beach all cheering and a loud ‘WHAT’ from Clint. Loki got down on one knee and held your hand in both of his. It was like a stampede everyone came running down to the scene, nice that they didn’t give you chance to reply before they came rushing down, they haltered a few feet away in suspense. “Will you marry me?” He added in a slight whisper. “Yes!” As he stood up, before he could regain balance you dived on him and wrapped your legs around his waist and buried your face in the crook of his neck. He was laughing and suddenly everyone surrounded you both. You clung to him and eventually pecked his lips. “Kiss him!” Tony shouted. “Come on! Kiss him properly!” You blushed and slid down his body so your feet rested on the sand. Leaning up on you tip toes you pressed your lips to his and he held you close. Cheers erupted and Tony proudly declaring that that was loads better.

You kissed him again, and again. Tears threatened to fall and sod it you let them. Loki’s eye’s met yours and you both just smiled at each other. Thor wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders and Clint was pulling you to his chest, soon you and Loki were parted by everyone wanting to talk to you. It seemed even Fury made an effort to come over and hug you. “Can’t say I’m surprised.” He commented and you just sighed at him. “Doesn’t mean I’m not happy for you!” Bucky was pulling you close for a hug now too and Fury stepped over to Loki, from the corner of your eye you saw him slip Loki something and Loki was nodding to whatever Nick was saying. “Congratulations doll!”

“Thanks Buck” You squeezed him tight and when you let go someone hugged you from behind. “Thanks Bruce.” 

“How did you know it was me?” He whined and you laughed. Congratulations continued for another 15 minutes until Pietro clapped his hands together. Upon reliving the previous holiday, the new additions to the group joined round two. Hence why Pietro was there, and apparently clapping his hands. “Celebrations are definitely in order, there’s a restaurant by the complex.”

“The one a just down the beach from my room?” Bruce asked and Tony pointed to him. “I know the one. Right everyone we’re going to celebrate immediately!”  
“Tony no! We need time to get changed we’ve been out in the sun sweating all day.” Natahsa said screwing up her nose. “Okay fine.” He looked at his watch. “Okay 8pm, that gives us two hours.” You kept trying to speak during their arrangement of your celebration meal however they were already pumped about the idea so you stayed quiet. After mumbled agreements everybody slowly filtered back up the beach. You shared a look with Loki and grimaced before reaching out and grabbing Tony’s arm. “Yeah?”

“Tony it’s sweet that all want to celebrate this with us but I don’t think-”

“Don’t worry it’s no trouble, see you in two hours.” 

“Tony I...” You let out a sigh. “Yeah okay” He smiled and took his sunglasses off. “My rooms by yours right?” Loki nodded. “Do I need to hide out in someone else’s room for the next couple of hours?” You punched his arm. “Stark!”

“What! I had to ask.” Loki ran his hand over his face and groaned. “Do you really think we’re going back to have sex?” Tony raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side and with a wink he walked off. Leaving the two people involved in the engagement left standing on the sea front feeling deflated. “So not just the two of us to celebrate then.” You said. He held your hand and pulled you to his side. “You’ve got the rest of your life to spend with me and celebrate.”   
“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Turning back to look at the see you sighed. Loki hugged you and looked out at the view with you. The sun was significantly lower and the sky looked like a painting. “Fury gave you something.”

“He did.”

“What was it?” You asked, hearing his heart rate increase before he answered. “A gift, a fresh start if you can call it that. You looked up to him and frowned. “What new identities?” He shook his head and reached in his pocket and held a key up in front of you. Taking a step back you took the key from his hand and tilted your head. Confusion evident across your face. “It looks like the key to the house...” You flicked your eyes back to his then back to the key. “Are you shitting me?!” He started to chuckle. “Fury’s giving us the house?! We have the house?!” He nodded and you started screaming in excitement. He picked you up bridal style and started up the beach. “We don’t have long until the meal we can’t waste time being in shock.”

“But we have the house! And we’re engaged!” He smiled and you rested your head against his shoulder as he carried you back to the room.   
When you did make it back you gave him a suggestive look. “Oh come on, not with Stark in ear shot.”

“I’ll be quiet!” You said quickly. He raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. “I’d make sure you screamed my name pet. You couldn’t be quiet. I assure you.”   
“You’re impossible. Get in the shower and hurry up.” As he walked past you still gave his ass a quick squeeze. The two hours seemed to slip away so quickly and for the most part you found yourself staring at the ring on your finger. “You need to get dressed.” Loki commented reaching out and twisted the ring. “I know, I’ve done my hair and makeup I just need to throw on a dress.” With a small smile on your lips you stood up and pulled on matching white lacy underwear set and then rummaged through your case for the simple white dress you had brought a couple of days before the flight. It was low cut, purposely done to show off part of the bralet you had underneath. Slipping on a pair of wedges you looked at Loki, an emerald shirt undone slightly so his chest was exposed, the one you had brought him and fitted jeans. “Why do you always stare at me?” He asked and you shrugged. “I can’t help it.”   
As you arrived at the restaurant your group fell silent. “What?” 

“You look like you’re about to get married” Bucky pointed out and you looked from Loki to your outfit. “Oh because the white ha ha I get it.” Nobody laughed though and you frowned. “Why are you all smiling like that?” You and Loki exchanged a glance. “If word got out about this wedding back home, imagine how the public would lap it up. Talk about who will do your catering, dress, cake...” Tony said and you couldn’t believe he was saying it. “W-why are you-”

“Hiring a photographer.” Bruce chipped in. “The media finding out and gatecrashing the wedding.” Natasha raised an eyebrow and Clint jumped up from his seat. “Give us an hour.” He said and you couldn’t take in what was going on. Apparently Loki could because he spoke first “An hour for what?”

“Your wedding, here. On the beach, with only your friends and family.” Clint pointed to Thor. “No stress, hassle, money.” Loki looked to you and you just gawked at him. “I’m getting ordained!” Tony announced as he started to type into his phone. You turned to Loki. “Should we do this?” He smiled at the sight of everyone suddenly scrambling to their feet to sort out this wedding. “I’m happy to marry you whenever and where ever. As long as I do get to marry you.”

“Loki..” You whispered and cupped his face. “You sit at the bar.” Clint instructed to you as he started to pull Loki away. “We’ll come back for you.” Loki threw his hands up and you couldn’t control your laughter at this situation. It was took less than hour until Clint returned for you, he bend his arm and gestured for you to hook your arm through. “I can’t believ-”

“Shut up and take my arm.” You threw your arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He squeezed you back and you let out a breath. “I love you Clint. I really love you.”

“Don’t. I’ll get emotional.” He warned. Pulling away you linked your arms through his and walked out of the restaurant. The staff were nice enough to rearrange the table decor and put up more lights and candles, the meal after would be here and it looked gorgeous. As you stepped onto the sand you pulled Clint to a stop. “What?”

“I’m not walking in the sand in wedges I’ll look stupid.” You quickly slipped out of them and he chuckled to himself. You walked for a few minutes in the sand and suddenly Wanda was in front of you placing a veil over your head. Lucky for you, you had styled your hair up so it slipped in perfectly. “Where did you get this?!” 

“I had an hour, it’s easy to use the resources this place provides.” You gave her a hug and she held her hand up. “Don’t turn the corner just yet.” She disappeared behind the palm trees you were currently behind of. A soft orange glow was coming from behind them and you looked at Clint. Natasha appeared next holding out a small bouquet of flowers and you pulled her into a hug. Music suddenly started playing and you looked at her in surprise. “Tony’s ipod. Bruce hooked it up to some speakers.” You took a flower from the bunch and handed it to her. “It’s not exactly...oh what the hell none of this is. Would you take this...one flower! And walk down before me as my maid of honour?” She smiled and nodded once accepting the flower. “You ready?” Clint asked and you nodded. Pulling the veil around your shoulders slightly. Natasha walked around the palm trees and a few moments later you and Clint followed. A few chairs had been set up in a very small wedding manner. Lanterns and lights hung from the trees and candles lined the aisle. A little canopy had been set up at the far end where Tony was beaming at you waiting to marry you and Loki, Thor was standing a few feet away from his brother, best man. Made sense. The others might as well not have been there with the way Loki’s look made you feel. It was just you and him, this was apparently it. Taking a breath you started down the aisle, it didn’t go un-noticed that there was an empty chair with a candle resting on it, for Steve. Tears pricked your eyes, how did they all pull this off.   
Here you were marrying the man you loved being walked down the aisle by your dearest friend with your family around you on the most beautiful beach with the most wonderful set up. The sand was cool beneath your feet and you didn’t move your gaze from Loki’s.

As you got closer he stretched out his hand and you reached out to take it, with a smile on your face and warm heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are. If I'm correct I started this is 2014...wow three years on! I'm sorry that there were such large breaks between some chapter uploading. At times it felt easy to give up on writing this, but the continued support I had throughout this story was unbelievable. Every comment warmed my heart and I can't thank you all enough.
> 
> Thank you for sharing this adventure and you and Loki, I've loved every second writing this (minus Steve dying that was distressing!) but every other moment. Now for those with keen eyes will notice this is a 40 chaptered work...but this is chapter 39????
> 
> ...
> 
> I guess it's not over...just yet....


End file.
